From red to white
by deadlyswarm
Summary: skele Frisk!AU Frisk had an illness before she went Underground, after leaving the barrier it gets worse, watch as the monsters do everything in their power to save their friend, and succeed, only not the way they expected. rated T
1. The transformation

Authors note: ALL ABOOOOOOOOARD THE FEELS TRAIN! BOO HOO!

* * *

Frisk was from an orphanage in a small town near Mt. Ebott, her parents died when she was four. They were driving her to the hospital when a drunk driver hit them, only she survived. She was taken to the orphanage, and raised by loving caretakers. They had soon discovered why her parents were driving to the hospital in the first place. Frisk had been getting sick regularly, When she was seven the doctors were still struggling to find the cause. The treatments became more and more expensive. Eventually the doctors discovered the cause, an inoperable brain tumor. Though it was small, it was in a vital place in the brain, operating could have disastrous effects, if not deadly. Frisk over heard her caretakers talking about the money needed to care for her, so she decided to go to MT. Ebott, after all, she was going to die anyway right?

She descended into the mountain, only to find it was the best thing she could have ever done. She met the denizens of the Underground, and mysterious stars appear. When she touched them, she could feel some of her illness ebbing away, as she was filled with a determination to save her new friends. She did however die a few times, which Sans kept track of, pegging her as another anomaly. When he confronted Frisk in the judgement hall, he saw the real her, a kid that loved their friends, and was willing to do what they needed to get them out.

Frisk went through Omega Flowey and eventually Asriel, successfully freeing the monsters. When Toriel would eventually ask where she came from Frisk told her about their orphanage, and their reason for falling. Everyone was shocked to hear about this illness " **kiddo why didn't you tell us sooner?" "** F-frisk….oh my god…" "My child….I am so sorry." They all walked Frisk to the orphanage. Word spread of the monsters freedom, though oddly enough, the humans were rather accepting. Most of them had heard the tale of the war between humans and monsters, but as a cautionary tale. Warning against acting out of fear, for because of the war innocent creatures died. The caretakers were overjoyed to see Frisk again, everyone would make daily visits until their new homes were established. Sans and Toriel decided to live together along with Papyrus. Alphys spent quite some time researching the human brain, only to find it was way more complex than she could have thought. Frisk was eventually adopted by Toriel, and she lived a happy life, for a while, since gold was in abundance paying for treatments was easy, but soon her illness would catch up to her.

It was a beautiful day outside, the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, on days like these, kids like Frisk, were playing outside with their friends. Sans was watching as she, Toriel, Undyne and Papyrus were playing a game of tag, when suddenly, Frisk froze in place and began shaking. Everyone stared at her, but when blood started running down her nose they feared the worst, Sans instantly teleported to her side, and told everyone to get to the hospital. He appeared in the hospital lobby holding Frisk in his arms " **hey! We need help over here! She's bleeding!"** Frisk's doctor happened to be nearby "Oh god, what happened?" " **She was playing outside, with everyone else, when she just...froze….she started shaking and then she started bleeding from her nose… our magic doesn't seem to have fixed anything,please we have to do something!"** The doctor got Frisk on a gurney and took her in immediately, eventually Asgore, Toriel, and everyone else arrived, and waited outside of Frisk's room. They watched as doctors and nurses ran in and out. Everyone was in tears, and Alphys hasn't made much progress for the cure, the human brain was a complex organ and monster magic would need to be precise and deliberate.

Eventually Frisk's doctor came out, with tears in his eyes. "Her case has become terminal, the tumor on her brain has grown. It would appear that your magic has helped reduce the pain and symptoms, but…..she only has a few months left, i would say 6 at most." He was crying now, and so was everyone else "NO…..NO, THEY CAN'T…." "They went through so much already…." "O-Oh god….no...nonononono" Sans's eyes went dark, tears leaking from his sockets, Toriel was close to losing it "No…..my child…I….I can't lose another one…..not again…." Asgore put his hand on Toriels shoulder as Sans embraced her in a hug, Undyne pounded her fist on the table "C'mon doc! There has to be something we can do for her…..there has to." The doctor collected himself "The best thing for her is to make sure she is comfortable. Take her to the beach, there is a meteor shower in a few days and I know of a great spot. Give her all the love and attention she deserves, and know that your healing magic helps to ease the pain." Sans was shaking, all of the crap they went through, and now this…." Toriel spoke up "Can we take them home…..please?" The doctor nodded "She is ready to go….I'm sorry…..I wish to god there was something more we could have done…" as he walked away, Alphys broke down, Sobbing loudly "Oh god, i-im s-s-s-so sorry! I wasn't fast enough in my research, i could have done something I should have-" She was stopped by Sans who brought her face to face " **alphys none of this is your fault, hell its thanks to you that the kid hasn't had to feel much pain from their illness, you are doing everything possible for her, and we all know that."**

When Frisk was brought home, word had already spread about the fate of the monster ambassador. Well wishers stopped by, Mettaton had even cancelled his tour to be there for her. They took her to the beach, she loved the sea, and the sand. She watched meteor showers with them, Sans talking away about cool space stuff holding Frisk close, Papyrus spent more time than ever hugging Frisk close, always telling them how great they are and Alphys threw her whole soul into finding a cure for Frisk. Alphys devoted almost all of her time to it, stopping only to eat as, for once, anime was the furthest thing from her mind. Toriel did everything she could to be there for her child, but she was close to breaking. It was night time, the only ones up were her and Sans in their bedroom. " **The kiddo's sound asleep, Paps decided to share their room tonight."** Toriel nodded, but began to cry "Oh god..Sans...i can't….i can't lose them….not like this, and she's getting weaker by the week…. My magic isn't working as effectively on her anymore…" She broke down, crying into Sans's shoulder as he returned the hug, rubbing his hand along her back " **i know…..i dont want to lose them either tori…"** They fell asleep like that in their bed, wrapped in a tearful embrace.

Frisk's hair started to fall out, eventually she became bald, though she did not mind it as much, Papyrus began to notice Frisk looking thinner, he could see her bones to well, her face looked thin, as did her arms and legs. He became worried and spoke to Sans "BROTHER...FRISK...SHES GETTING WORSE...ISN'T SHE?" Sans looked over and nodded sadly "SANS...I DON'T WANT THEM TO GO.I WANT THEM TO STAY HERE...HAPPY...ALIVE...WHO'S GOING TO GO THROUGH MY PUZZLES WITH ME? WHO AM I GOING TO HAVE TO CARRY ON MY SHOULDERS WHILE I JOG?I-I...BROTHER PLEASE...THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO...I-I'M SCARED Sans... i feel lower than iv ever felt." Papyrus was crying, orange tears flowing down his face, tears pricked Sans's eyes " **i know bro...i don't want this either...the docs have tried everything, hell we have thrown everything we know into the mix and we still have FREAKIN NOTHIN!"** Sans slammed his hand on a table, his eye flickering blue " **i wish to god we could find a way to fix this...i want to see her not in pain anymore...i want to see her alive, smiling, laughing at my stupid freaking jokes and making some of her own...or watch her playing outside having the time of her life...im scared too Pap."**

Frisk eventually got too sick to be out of a hospital….her stats were dropping. Everyone was gathered around her, staring at the child before them. Where once was a full color, bright eyed child, was a pale child with dark circles around her eyes. When everyone else was gone Sans sat next to her " **frisk….please….reset….i know you can…..please."** Frisk looked at him with a smile on her face "I can't Sans….you would all be forced back underground again…..I cant do that to you all…so please promise me something." " **Normally i wouldn't, but for you kid….anything." "** When i'm gone….don't think of me that way….after all you guys could always take my soul, and I wouldn't mind that really, but please, try to find a way to be happy, and that goes for everyone, I want them to, more than anything else, be happy." " **Kid….. I promise to try."**

Time passed, once again Frisk was surrounded by her family and friends, with her doctor nearby. Frisk started coughing, until she coughed up some blood, and started shaking. She could feel herself slipping, her sight growing dark, darker, yet darker " I-I love you all….so much…" Frisk closed her eyes, as her machine became close to flat lining. " **no!"** Sans's eye flashed green as he put his hands on Frisk, healing magic flowing through him….he had never used it before but he couldn't just let her die. Everyone else felt the same way, Papyrus followed right after, both his eyes glowing, though he knew some green magic, he had never produced this magnitude of it before. Undyne, who never used green magic before, was also pulsing with it, though not as strong as Sans or Papyrus. Her determination to save her friend seemed to be fueling the magic, Asgore had known enough green magic to lend his aid, and Alphys glowed with green magic, crackling in green sparks. Everyone was pushing everything they had into Frisk, their love for her, their want to keep her alive, desperate and pleading.

Eventually, everyone's magic was spent. As the glow faded, Frisk's monitor made its final beep, and flat lined. Sadness filled the room quicker than anything. They all stared at the small, fragile Frame that was their friend, but something was off, their soul hadn't lifted out of them yet. Instead it was as if a white glow was surrounding her, it grew bright, brighter, yet brighter, enveloping Frisk completely. It was almost blinding, when the light cleared, they were shocked at what they saw before them. Instead of a human child, laid a skeleton, and instead of any heart rate, another part of the machine began to beep….a magical portion used for monsters….Frisk began to breath, and opened her eyes.

* * *

Authors note The whole time i was writing this iv been listening to A monster by imagine dragons XD . hope yall enjoy, bc things are about to liven up! Ok that joke may have been in bad taste, should i patellanother one? Im intending the next chapter to be closer to Frisk's pov.


	2. Shes become a monster, a monster

Authors note: Well glad you guys all like this, oh and i apologize for the grammar mistakes, most of them should be ok now.

* * *

Frisk was in her bed in the hospital, with her family surrounding her. She felt herself coughing and trembling, with her last breath she spoke "I-I love you all….so much." Frisk felt herself fading, her vision becoming dim. At first she was floating in darkness, when suddenly warmth flowed through her. Frisk could instantly tell it was Sans trying to save her, but that was not the end of it. Suddenly she felt everyone else's magic flowing into her, the warmth and feeling ramping up exponentially. Eventually it began to fill Frisk's very soul as determination faded from it, changing from a bright red, to white. The next sensation that took over was a large bright light enveloping her, making her feel more alive, and then she felt herself begin to breath. Frisk began hearing voices " **k-kiddo?"** "O-Oh my god…is...she?" "Holy crap how did that happen?!" "Frisk? My child? Are you…could this be?" "WOWIE….THEY LOOK JUST LIKE US SANS!." She heard the doctor's voice "T-this shouldn't be possible, and yet, here she is." Frisk wondered what he meant by that, she opened her eyes to see her family still around her, tears in their eyes. Toriel had her hands to her mouth as she gasped with relief, Sans rushed over to Frisk enveloping her in a hug, and started to cry " **frisk! you're alive…..thank god" "** My child! Oh thank heavens!" As Frisk returned the hug, she looked over his shoulder, and saw her hands…where was her skin?!

With a loud gasp she jerked away from Sans looking at her hands. Her breathing became rapid as she started feeling around herself, no hair or lips. She lifted her shirt to only see a spine and set of ribs "W-What happened?! I feel...weird…" Sans motioned her to put her shirt down as Alphys stepped closer to Frisk with a hand mirror "I-I think I can explain. When you started to die, Sans tried using all of his healing magic,a-and we all did the s-same. Even Undyne managed to use some, doctor we need to scan Frisk's soul!" The doctor rushed out to get the equipment while Alphys gave Frisk the mirror, and Frisk began to examine her face. She had eye sockets with little pupils of white light in them, like Sans's. Her jawline and teeth resembled Papyrus's, though not as large and pronounced. "I….im a monster." Frisk began to calm down as she started acknowledging that she was, indeed, awake. Everyone was smiling and began to envelope Frisk in a group hug as the doctor came in with a soul scanner. When the test was run, it showed Frisk's soul, and the magics making it up. In order to see exactly what happened, everyone's magical signatures were recorded and placed into the machine, and percentages popped up. Papyrus, Alphys,Undyne and Asgore all were 10% of Frisk's new soul,and Frisk retained 10% of her determination. The remaining 50% was evenly split between Sans and Toriel.

Frisk's doctor began to speak " I-It appears that Frisk's soul has absorbed everyone's magic, but how hers became a monster soul instead of human….. might you have an idea?" Alphys looked over the screen with her hands clasped together, she was beginning to sweat "M-maybe w-when Frisk 'died' our magic entered her soul as her determination left? A-at least that's my hypothesis, and these readings look like the testing monsters had run on infants to see how much magic they got from each parent. We use these to a-anticipate the kind of magic the child would wield, and it looks like she got a bit from everyone, but more so Sans and Toriel. A-Also these readings p-puts Frisk at a boss monster level, she has almost a-as much determination as Undyne has." Frisk was staring at the screen intently "Does that mean you guys are all my parents?" Everyone laughed as Alphys began explaining some more " W-well, technically i-its Sans and Toriel's m-magic holding the majority, it would be more those two being your parents while t-the rest of us are-are….uh." Undyne interjected "Really awesome aunts and uncles!"

Frisk looked over at Sans, who was staring that the screen seeming dazed. She walked over to him and pulled his sleeve. When he turned to look at her she grinned "Hey dad, i'm hungry." Sans's eyes widened, the realm of dad jokes had put his hands on Frisk's shoulders and looked Frisk in the eyes " **hey there hungry."** Sans pulled Frisk into a tight hug and began to cry as he continued " **i'm dad."** Everyone teared up at the sight, Toriel walked over and wrapped them in a hug "WOWIE SO NOW I'M AN UNCLE? I SHALL BE THE GREATEST UNCLE EVER!." Papyrus said, posing dramatically. Undyne pumped her fist in the air "Hell yeah! Im going to be the awesomest aunt ever!." Asgore chuckled, and Alphys spoke up "O-oh I wonder how y-you magic is going to look, Usually it's just two parents for the magic to take after t-then the child forms their o-own out of the t-two. N-Needless to say this is going to be very interesting to see."

Toriel spoke up "Doctor, would it be safe for us to take Frisk home?" The doctor was wiping stray tears from his eyes "Y-Yeah, there's just some paperwork to file out. They took Frisk to her room to get dressed, only to find an issue "Hey dad." Frisk was still getting used to the idea of Sans being her dad, it felt nice,and him being similar to her human dad helped."How the heck do I put on these pants now? I don't have anything for them to hold onto." Sans stifled a laugh " **oh god that's right…..errr just try to hang the the edges to your hip bones, i'll go grab a belt."** After a minute Sans teleported in with his eyes shut holding out a belt " **here ya go kiddo"** Frisk quickly grabbed the belt and wound it around her pants, tightening them as much as possible "Darn it they're still a bit loose, I'm going to have to hold them up until we get new ones I guess, glad my shirt still works." After that fiasco everyone took Frisk home, along the way her eyes started sparking with magic. "WOWIE, FRISK YOUR MAGIC IS ALREADY STARTING TO MANIFEST! I WONDER WHAT COLOR YOUR EYES WILL BE!" Frisk smiled "Actually there's something else I wanna try too, hey Undyne look over here." Undyne did as she was asked "What is it punk?" Sans looked over too, curious about what stunt his new daughter was going to pull. "I'm going to try something i'v seen dad do, let me know if it works!" "Alright here it goes….If you try to suplex me again…" Frisk closed her eyes, and opened them leaving empty sockets " **You're gonna have a bad time."** Undyne's eye widened, and she gave a giant grin "That was awesome Frisk, I got chills!" " **heh nice one kiddo."** "Oh my, that is quite spooky my child." Frisk grinned in triumph.

When they got home getting Frisk food was the next challenge. She began wondering how Sans and Papyrus ate their food. Papyrus came in holding a plate of spaghetti "FRISK, SINCE YOU ARE NOW A MONSTER AS WELL AS A SKELETON, YOU CAN ONLY EAT MONSTER FOOD NOW, JUST EAT IT AS YOU NORMALLY WOULD, AND THE MEAL WILL TURN INTO ENERGY INSTANTLY!" " **yup, human food just goes right through us."** Frisk experimented with moving her skeletal hands, and took a bite. Instantly she could feel new energy coursing through her, and she began to eat more until the plate was cleared. Word had spread fast about Frisk's condition, her story was all over the news. Frisk looked down at her legs "I wonder how things will change now that i'm one of you guys." Sans shrugged " **eh the humans may make a big deal about it, but you've always been one of us kiddo."**

Frisk grinned as Toriel entered the room "My child you will have to be home schooled for a while. It is unsafe to let you out on your own until we teach you about magic and help you figure out how to control it.I have just set everything up, so be prepared tomorrow." Frisk nodded "Hey mom,dad, could we get everyone to teach me about their magic? I think it would be really cool to learn about their different stuff!" Toriel and Sans nodded " **sounds good to me." "** If they wish to take part, I do not see why not. Now before we do, Sans you were going to teach them about the eye glowing technique first?" " **oh yeah, basically that's how we skeletons first get a feel of our magic, shoot we could do it tonight, 'sides i'm curious what color you're gonna have."**

Papyrus and Toriel followed the two outside and took their seats, watching Sans speak to Frisk. " **Aight so first things first, monster magic is triggered by emotion, when we get angry, our magic really flares up. however, we typically learn to control our magic so that we don't blow anything up over something as simple as a stubbed toe, though….that may be how i broke one of my nightstands."** Frisk giggled, then returned her full attention to Sans " **so right now if you close your eyes and focus, you are gonna feel a pulse running through you. that is your magic at its calmest, when you feel that pulse, try to imagine that pulse travel more towards your eyes, or just one."** Frisk took a deep breath and exhaled, closing her eyes and focusing. She could feel a light warm pulse travel through her skull down to her toes. Frisk tried imagining that pulse moving towards her eyes, she could feel the warmth moving closer to her sockets. She tried to keep the pulse moving to her eyes, and she opened them, letting out a dim, ruby red light from both sockets. The lights quickly faded as Frisk held her head "Did I do it? I-I felt something" Sans's grin grew "y **up, at least for a bit ya did. red huh? nice color kiddo. eventually you won't have to try so hard to glow your eyes, or use most forms of magic, but for now it'll wear you out quick." "** WOWIE, THAT WAS A TRULY BEAUTIFUL GLOW FRISK! KEEP WORKING AT IT AND YOU WILL GET THE HANG OF IT!" "That was very good my child, but now it is time for bed, you have lessons tomorrow." When they all went to bed, Frisk spent the night practicing her eye glowing, preparing for her second magic lesson, until she fell asleep.

When morning came Papyrus woke Frisk up, Undyne and Alphys were called over to assist with Frisk's magic training. Though Toriel did at least think to call Asgore, he was away on an important meeting with the humans. Everyone including Sans gathered outside in the yard. Undyne stepped forward as Frisk exited the house, and into the field that was their back yard "Hey punk! Heard you wanted to know about our different magic attacks, so Paps and I are going to spar while Alphys commentates about what's going on!" Frisk nodded and sat on the porch, getting a good view over the area the duo will be sparring in. Alphys and Sans were sitting at her sides,Spear of Justice began to play. Undyne went first, she threw out her hand as spears flew out and towards Papyrus, who dodged them all effectively. Alphys began to speak "S-so what Undyne just threw was a n-normal attack, all m-monsters have them in various forms. The form depends on the type of monster, and the personality effects the speed and strength, they hit with. Though In cases like Undyne's, she feels a spear is the best kind of weapon for her, so h-her magic accommodated to that part of herself." "So why does music play when monsters fight?" "W-well some monsters receive them as they get a grasp of their magic. That music is their 'theme', and is an expression of said monster. Undyne's theme is called Spear of Justice, the reason is kind of obvious, given her personality, b-but hear how intense it is, fits doesn't it?"

Frisk nodded as she watched the fight go on, she had made a mental note to herself to ask Papyrus what his theme was called. Normal attacks flew for a while when Papyrus decided to hit Undyne with his blue soul magic, forcing her to jump over multitudes of complicated jumps. "T-that, as you know, is Papyrus's soul magic. S-Soul magic is something rare that f-few monsters can do, it takes a-alot of energy, but with practice one can maintain it for extended periods of time. This battle, and the battle you had with him in Snowden really shows just how smart Papyrus actually is. In his fight with you, he sent simplistic attacks your way, only to surprise you with his soul magic later in the f-fight." Frisk nodded as the two continued to fight in the background. "B-By doing that Papyrus saved himself some energy, and because he practiced his blue attack so much, he was able to hold that over you the whole fight. Eventually it did wear him out, but being able to hold magic that long takes a lot of practice." Frisk smiles at her "So you really put alot of work into your yellow soul magic, I mean it lasted the whole fight with Mettaton."

Alphys blushed "W-Well yes I mean I did practice, b-but the phone was augmented to make it last longer." Frisk nodded as she heard Undyne scream "NGAAAAAHHHHH! That's it, time to end this little game!" Undyne turned Papyrus's soul green and threw him a spear. Sans grinned " **now watch this stuff kiddo, paps gonna show you how to really block spears."** As Undyne launched a large torrent of spears at Papyrus, he seemed to move with incredible speed. He managed to successfully block all of them, swiftly moving the spear, and twirling it around to block more of the projectiles. Sans chuckled " **he's really good at paying attention to detail, when he fights, he bases how hard to fight on who he's fighting, and the stats of the current foe. when you start learning how to make your magic, you should probably talk to him about control, as he is the best at it out of all of us."**

Frisk nodded as Undyne and Papyrus finished the fight "Well did you learn anything punk?" Frisk nodded as Sans spoke up " **hey bro….think we should have a duel of our own? would really help the kiddo learn about our different styles of fighting despite our similarities. she also need to learn about special attacks."** "VERY WELL BROTHER! LET US DUEL UNTIL YOU INEVITABLY FALL ASLEEP!" With that the two stood in the field ready to start the fight, when Papyrus gasped "B-BROTHER….YOUR HP…..IS AT THIRTY NOW!" Sans was shocked " **heh well wouldya look at that."** Frisk was confused "What was your hp at before dad?" " **One"** "ONE?! How the heck?" Papyrus nodded "HP IS AN ACRONYM FOR HOPE, THE MORE HOPE A MONSTER HAS, THE HIGHER THEIR NUMBERS ARE, BUT WHEN THEIR HP RUNS OUT….WELL IT ISNT VERY GOOD. IT WAS….VERY WORRYING WHEN I SAW YOUR STATS DROP SANS. I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE FINALLY GETTING BETTER." " **yeah , me too."**

They began the fight, Sans showed off one of his normal attacks that involved platforms, blue soul magic, and bones. Alphys spoke again "There, notice how Sans's form of a normal attack is different yet similar to Papyrus? Sans has always been known for messing with the rules, and in battle it's no different. His magical attacks base around his personality, showing that he is much more than the lazybones he claims to be." The battle waged on, bones flying left and right, Sans rapidly changing Papyrus's soul from orange to blue as needed. "Sans has a very good grasp on controlling soul magic, while he doesn't keep it up for as long as Papyrus does, the short bursts means he can do more of those attacks." Both Sans and Papyrus summoned gaster blasters, firing rapidly at each other until eventually they both stopped. Frisk looked amazed "Ah! T-This move is one known by both of them, though they use it in different ways. Papyrus hardly ever uses it though, but Sans has perfect control over them." Frisk nodded " **aight i'm gettin tired, guess ill use my special attack now."** Papyrus braced himself as Alphys and Frisk watched intently. Sans combined all of his normal attacks into one long attack, followed by teleporting to various spots and throwing different attacks Papyrus way as well. After this he sent a long wave of bones that Papyrus had to maneuver through and then gaster blasters appeared firing at Papyrus in a large circle.

He managed to escape with only a few scratches here and there when Sans performed the final part of his attack. Paps was quickly wrapped in blue magic and tossed around like crazy, the speeds causing 1hp of damage each time until Sans tired out. Papyrus picked his brother up and carried him to the porch "IT SEEMS MY BROTHER HAS GOTTEN BETTER AT FIGHTING! HE GOT IN TWO MORE MOVES BEFORE RESORTING TO THAT BARRAGE AND FALLING ASLEEP!." Frisk clapped excitedly as Alphys began to speak again S-So that was Sans's special attack, Usually soul magic is considered one as they are rare, but Sans once again shows just how fierce he can be if he wants to. Special attacks are something many monsters aspire to learn, as they are usually a way of showing the most about themselves in battle." Frisk tilted her head "So monster magic is based around emotions, personality, and the heritage of magic they have?" Alphys nodded "Mettaton was made of your magic right?" Alphys blushed a little "W-Well a lot of the magic Mettaton used was his own, but the metta bombers and bomb lines were mine." Frisk looked at her and smiled "You have really strong magic Alphys." Toriel called everyone in for pie, and as days passed Frisk learned more and more about magic. Soon she would be ready to receive her theme, and try out her own magic.

* * *

Authors note: It took a while to figure out just how i wanted to write this chapter, but soon we will get a glimpse into the power of skele frisk!


	3. and her magic's getting stronger!

Authors note: h-holy crap….hello new readers! Btw i decided that this skele frisk's theme is Underswap sans's passive megalovania, id recommend playing it when the music starts in the story.

* * *

Frisk loved the magic lessons, there was always something new and exciting to learn. Sans and Papyrus taught her about their gravity magic. Undyne taught Frisk about summoning usable magic weapons, while Alphys would explain the basics of what was going on. There were a few occasions where a small fire would appear in Frisk's hand if she concentrated, and quickly fizzle out. Other times she would cause a bone to appear out if the ground, only to have it turn to dust after a couple of seconds, though she was assured that these things were normal, she really wanted to be able to use her abilities. Frisk figured that if she could find her 'theme' she may be able to get better at her magic. So she went to Sans, who was sleeping on the couch "daaaaad waaaake uuuuup" she called, but he didn't even flinch.

She got up on the couch next to him, ready to wake him up, but suddenly she noticed that she was getting tired too. Thinking a nap wouldn't hurt she fell asleep right next to Sans. Everyone noticed the changes that occurred for Frisk, she would fall asleep anywhere she felt comfortable, and wake up with a great amount of energy. She was a lot more rowdy than usual, though that seemed to be tempered with her judgement. Frisk only really seemed to get rowdy when Undyne came over, much to her joy as she gained a new sparring there were the times where Frisk would get too excited and small bolts of electricity would fly. It seemed that everyone's influence was there in some form, though Frisk still retained her kind and caring personality, these additions seemed to make things more interesting. Toriel walked into the living room to see Sans and Frisk napping on the couch. Quietly she put a blanket over them and smiled. Toriel then grabbed her phone, took a picture, and sent it to Alphys, Undyne, and Papyrus. Eventually Sans woke up to find a sleeping Frisk right next to him. She was on top of his arm, so he was pretty much stuck there, so he used his magic to grab the remote, and watched some television.

Frisk soon woke after an hour " **well good afternoon there kiddo, have a good sleep?"** She turned to see Sans, realizing that she had him trapped "Yeah, I was going to wake you to ask a question, but when I got on the couch I got sleepy. I wonder where I got that sudden urge to nap from." Sans shrugged " **i have absolutely no clue, anywho what were ya gonna ask kiddo?"** Frisk moved off the couch, freeing Sans's arm "How do monsters find their theme?" Sans chuckled " **well kiddo usually you have to enter an actual fight, however sometimes this isn't always the case, it can take some time for you to find the right tune. Although, alphys informed me yesterday that mettaton and napstablook are still in town, if anyone knows more about music from the soul, it'll be them. "** Frisk clapped excitedly "Awesome, it's been a while since I saw those two, when can we go?" " **Hm, i'll call alphys to check in, then let ya know. how's that sound?"** "Sounds like a good plan, oh can we try summoning more bones today? My last one stayed solid for almost a full twenty seconds!" Sans chuckled " **sure thing kiddo."**

Eventually Sans called Alphys about getting Mettaton and Napstablook to help find Frisk's theme "O-Oh! Napstablook found out something about his m-magic! Apparently he can do something to a monsters theme, he turned Mettaton's theme into a violin based tune from what it was originally!" " **wait so he can remix themes now? Like make them more awesome or different?" "** B-basically! A-actually Toriel is planning a family dinner tomorrow right? Maybe y-you could ask her if we can bring them over!" " **Sounds like a plan, i'm sure she would like to see them, and paps would freak out."** With that Sans hung up the phone, and told Toriel what they discussed. She ok'd their arrival and the day passed, Napstablook and Mettaton would be on their way soon. Frisk had just gotten the last of the house cleaned up with Papyrus when the two showed up "Oh Frisk darling! We're here!" Frisk ran up and jump hugged Mettaton "Heya Mettaton, hi Napstablook!" Mettaton hugged Frisk tighter "Oh darling we were so worried about you, thank god you are alright!" Napstablook spoke up "Oh…...hi Frisk….thank you for inviting us, you look well." Frisk was set down and she gave Napstablook a smile "Thanks! You too." Frisk went to try to hug napstablook, but still phased through "Oh….yeah you may be magic now but you're still corporeal…"

Toriel entered the living room announcing dinner. Everyone was eating and conversing happily, and then Sans brought up the remix thing to Napstablook " **so i heard you can change people's themes to sound different, sounds neat."** Napstablook looked almost surprised "well…. I mean they aren't like….really great….but it can be cool." Papyrus spoke up "NONSENSE! NAPTABLOOK, I WOULD ASK THAT YOU ATTEMPT TO REMIX MY THEME! THOUGH I UNDERSTAND HOW HARD IT IS TO IMPROVE PERFECTION I ENCOURAGE YOU TO TRY!" Everyone giggled and Frisk spoke "Yeah napstablook, could we see your ability in action? Though if it's too much pressure we can go somewhere less crowded until you finish. Napstablook shook hsi head "No….i'll do it, firstly though….Papyrus please start your music." Papyrus's theme began to play, a catchy and cheery tune that everyone could easily identify as Papyrus "Ok….that is a very nice theme, it suits you….but i think this may work better….." The tune changed, it began to sound as though the music was being played on several kazoos. Frisk clapped her hands "Oh my god! The kazoo suits Papyrus so well!" "I AGREE, THIS IS EVEN CATCHIER THAN BEFORE! NAPSTABLOOK YOU ARE TRULY GREAT TO HAVE IMPROVED EVEN MY THEME!" Everyone agreed that Napstablook was awesome, causing him to blush "Oh…...i'm glad you all liked it." "Of course they all loved it blooky, you're a star!"

Everyone finished their food when Frisk posed her question to Napstablook "Hey Napstablook, I was wondering if you could help me find my theme, so far I haven't had any luck." Napstablook looked over at Frisk "Well….there is a way…..yes I think i can get you your theme….but…..when monsters first get their battle theme, they get very…..rowdy." Frisk tilted her head. Undyne spoke up "Oh yeah that's right! When I got my theme Asgore was still training me, I still never hit him but he had to dodge a lot more than he had before!" Frisk nodded "So Undyne should we go outside?" Undyne laughed "While i'd love to see you activate all your magic, it's the parents that get to withstand it! It's tradition for the parents to be there for their kids first theme." Toriel and Sans both stood up and walked over to the door " **well c'mon kiddo, let's see watcha got."**

Everyone filed outside into the field, Sans and Toriel were standing at the ready, prepared to dodge whatever came their way. Napstablook was behind Frisk as he listened closely to Frisk's soul. It was cheery, playful, yet it was clear she loved a challenge and she loved using her magic. He had found her theme and it began to play. Frisk began bobbing tho the music, her eyes flared a bright red, the battle had begun. Moving fast Frisk threw a wave of moving bones at Sans, knowing full well he would dodge. She then followed that with a large bone that flew towards Toriel, spouting electricity in a circular motion, similar to Asgore's spinning fire attack. Toriel narrowly dodged the attack as Sans had to duck out of the way of several rounds of gaster blaster attacks, they were spouting flames. Frisk was in full swing with her theme, dodging any attacks thrown her way,a grin on her face and a look in her eyes told Sans that she was having a great time. She front flipped over a bone attack she caused several bones to fly out of the ground under Sans and Toriels feet, causing them to have to dodge expertly. Sans threw another practice wave at Frisk, who narrowly dodged, only to catch a little of Toriel's fire.

Frisk, however, was still caught up in her theme. She summoned several bones that flung towards Sans and Toriel, similar to Undyne's spear attack. Frisk was starting to grow tired as her theme reached its peak. Her eyes glowed more intensely as she lifted her right arm forward, a red glow enveloping it. Behind her several bones, spears, fireballs, and some sparks of electricity hovered at the ready. With a flick of her wrist the objects hurled towards Sans and Toriel, who had one hell of a time trying to dodge the final attack. When it ended the glow faded from Frisk's eyes. She and her parents were breathing heavily " **well…*huff, huff* kiddo i'd say that was a success. guess you could feel the music in your bones, heh."** Toriel nodded "Indeed my child, as you grow you will truly be a strong boss monster." Frisk grinned, everyone was in shock at what they just saw. "WOWIE! FRISK YOU ARE TRULY A GIFTED MONSTER!" "Hell yeah Frisk! We are totally gonna spar later on!" "T-That was amazing Frisk!" "Frisk darling you truly captured the spotlight!" "Golly Frisk you sure have gotten good at magic." Frisk's smile widened at the praise, as she turned to Napstablook "Thank you for helping me find my theme Napstablook!" Napstablook smiled lightly "Oh….it was no problem….i'm glad I was able to help." With That everyone went to their homes, and Toriel, Sans and Frisk had a well deserved sleep.

* * *

Authors note: ah that was fun to write, i had a hard time thinking of a good theme for frisk, at first i thought music box megalovania, but the passive sounded a lot better. In this one megalovania isn't sans's theme, kinda basing it off of the idea of that being our theme as we fight him.


	4. The birthday that almost didn't happen

Authors note: the best kind of birthday is the one you didn't think you would get. Also i imagine that in their world instead of Sans's theme being 'Song that might play when you fight Sans' to just 'sans!' Not to be confused with 'sans.'

* * *

Frisk spent a few days with Papyrus figuring out how to control her magic, as he was the best at doing so. "WHAT YOU MUST DO IS MASTER YOUR INTENT. WHILE YES USING OUR MAGIC IS QUITE REFRESHING AND FUN, ESPECIALLY IN SPARRING, A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF DISCIPLINE AND CAUTION MUST BE USED!" Frisk nodded, not taking her eyes off of Papyrus "WHEN SANS AND I WOULD TRAIN I ALWAYS TOOK THE MOST CARE IN OUR FIGHTS, EVEN BEFORE HE REACHED…..HIS LOW PERIOD. I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE SURE I NEVER TRULY HARMED MY BROTHER WHAT SO EVER. THEREFOR IN FIGHTS I ALWAYS THINK BACK TO MY BROTHER, WHEN THAT HAPPENS, MY LEVEL OF INTENT BECOMES ALMOST NON EXISTENT." "Oh ok that makes sense, so think of someone i would never ever imagine hurting." "INDEED, THOUGH IT DOES STILL TAKE TIME AND PRACTICE, AND I SHALL ASSIST YOU IN MY WAYS!"

Frisk clapped excitedly "I can't wait!" Frisk and Papyrus headed indoors when she saw the calendar, her birthday was coming up. In the past, her caretakers would take her to the cemetery to see her parents. Frisk would spend time describing her year, talking about how much she missed them, and she wanted to go again this year. Papyrus walked next to her " TOMORROW IS GOING TO BE A TRULY WONDERFUL DAY! CELEBRATING A WELL WON BIRTHDAY, AND THE VICTORY OF GAINING MANY, MANY MORE!" Frisk grinned, it was true….she was close to not having another birthday "Heck yeah, that reminds me, I need to talk to you . mom and dad when they get home, there's something important I want to do that I do every year." "AH I SEE! I AM SURE THAT WE WILL BE CAPABLE OF HOLDING YOUR TRADITIONS HIGH!" As he said this he picked up Frisk hand held her up to his face "YOUR BIRTHDAY SHALL BE THE GREATEST ONE EVER, SO SAYETH THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEHEHEHEHEHEH!"

Frisk giggled, and they played some junior jumble until Toriel and Sans got home. Frisk was about to enter the living room when Toriel spoke up "Sans dear get Frisk to her room so she does not ruin her surprise!" With that she was suddenly in her room face to face with her dad " **sup kiddo, sorry but tori's orders**." Frisk giggled "It's alright, there was something I wanted to talk to the tree of you about though." " **alright, lay it on me, i'll pass the word while tori sets things up.** " Frisk sat on her bed, looking at her hands "My birthday is tomorrow, and um, well every year since my parents died, i've visited them. I was wondering if we could make the trip to the cemetery at some point." Sans sat next to Frisk and wrapped his arm around her " **of course kiddo, we can take ya. you want us to let you be on your own over there or do ya want company?** " Frisk looked at sans and grinned, the orbs of light in her eyes becoming a little shaky "I think they would like to meet you guys, all of you." Sans nodded " **alright, i'll send the word, and we can show your parents our crazy family**." Frisk smiled and gave Sans a hug, excited about what tomorrow would bring.

Toriel spent the day with Frisk teaching her healing magic, meanwhile in the field behind her house Papyrus was preparing exciting puzzles, Mettaton was setting up a stage, and Undyne was working on a sparring ring. Burgerpants and the nice cream guy had been called in to cater for the event, while Alphys made sure all electronics were up to snuff. They managed to keep this hidden from Frisk by using magic to dampen the noise, and convincing Frisk to stay indoors. The next day everyone was called over for the first part of Frisk's birthday. "S-So what are we doing f-first guys?" Toriel spoke up "Well it seems that Frisk has made it a yearly tradition to visit the location where her parents are buried, and she wanted all of us to come with her." Everyone had a light smile, honored that Frisk would think to bring them to her parents.

Everyone was ready and they made their way to the cemetery. Frisk stood in front of her parents graves with a sad smile on her face "Hey guys….it's me, though uh..I guess I do look a little different. It's been a crazy year, turns out the stories of Mt Ebbott were mostly true. I think you would have liked the friends and family I found, it's thanks to them that I even made it to see my birthday again." Everyone took a place near Frisk and the headstones, Toriel stood beside Frisk with a hand on her shoulder "Greetings, I am Toriel, I have been taking care of Frisk for a while, you two have raised a truly wonderful child. She has grown to be a strong and caring person, just as she described the both of you to be."

Sans stood to Frisk's other side, hands in his pockets as usual " **heya, the name's sans, it's uh…nice to meet you both. i gotta say you two have one heck of a kid here. she told me that you two gave her an appreciation for puns, which is good cause i've got a skeleTON of em**." Frisk giggled "They would have laughed so hard at that one." Papyrus stood behind Frisk, staring at the headstones, he had a smile on his face, as he spoke, he tried to keep his voice as quiet and respectful as he could get it "GREETINGS PARENTS OF FRISK, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. YOU TWO HAVE A BRILLIANT PUZZLE MASTER HERE, SHE'S ALMOST AS GREAT AT THEM AS ME!I WOULD HAVE LIKED TO HAVE MET YOU BOTH, BUT THIS WILL DO." Undyne stood beside Sans and pulled her large, toothy grin " So your the little punks parents huh? The names Undyne, and i gotta agree with everyone. You guys have probably the toughest kid in the world. Oh and uhh….sorry about the whole trying to hurt her thing, that wasn't cool." Frisk was still smiling, tears in her eye sockets "I'm sure they forgive you by now, after all we're besties!" "Heck yeah!" The other two gave their respects and they all stood there for a while, eventually heading back home for the biggest birthday party ever.

When they arrived, it was as if most of the underground had been there. Grillby,Muffet, Bratty,Catty, Monster Kid, and many others had arrived to celebrate the young ambassador's birthday, especially considering current circumstances. Everyone was excited to see Frisk alive and well, they all cheered and made a gap in the crowd as she arrived. Frisk's eyes expanded in shock "Holy cow, everyone's here" "Well of course my child, this is a very special day. After all you only turn eight once, do you not?" Frisk laughed as Sans added "' **sides that its also celebratin the fact that you're gonna have a lot more birthdays to come."** Frisk stared at the crowd in awe "So what are we doing first?" "I HAVE SET UP MANY LARGE PUZZLES AND GAMES FOR US TO PLAY! WHICH ONE WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO FIRST?" Frisk looked around , they had the classic x's and o's puzzle, a large board for a game of twister, and many others. Everyone was having a great time solving Papyrus's puzzles and playing his games, the guests let the family play on their own, though Frisk would include many of them from time to time.

Eventually Mettaton got on stage "Attention everyone! Would the gorgeous Frisk Dreemurr please come up to the stage!" Frisk happily ran up onto the stage "Ah here is the birthday girl! Tell me darling, are you having fun?" Frisk winked "Tibia honest i'm having a great time." The crowd groaned while some laughed, Grillby whispered to Sans "Yup….she is clearly your daughter." " **i know right? she can patella few good puns." "** I walked right into that one…." Before Sans could respond Mettaton began to speak "Well dear let me tell you something. We all had planned a sort of show for you to enjoy! You see, we didn't really do this much in the underground, not enough space for a big and showy presentation. Now that we are on the surface however, we can all truly show off our magical prowess without risk of hitting anything or anyone. "

Frisk gasped and grinned "That's right darling, we all shall put on a show, just for you, the saviour of monster kind!" Everyone cheered as Frisk could feel tears prick her eyes " So how do these things go?" "Well darling we have a special seat for you to get a fantastic view of the shows. Monsters will flaunt their magic in connection to their themes, showing everyone what they've got! Afterwards we have scheduled time for monster duels for those that want to roughhouse a little." "That was Undyne's idea wasn't it?" "You betcha darling! Now take your seat and we will have our first show!" Frisk was put into a chair set up in the middle of the field in front of the stage, it looked liek a throne of sorts. Monsters thought it fitting considering she was adopted by Toriel, Frisk thought it was very comfortable. "Mettaton began to speak once more"Now for our first show, magic done by yours truly, alas I cannot do this alone, I have need of a partner!" Monsters cheered all wanting to be part of the show. Papyrus was waving his arms hoping to go up. Mettaton looked up at Frisk and with his robotic eyes he could see her mouth the word 'Papyrus', he chuckled and called Papyrus's name.

Papyrus was shocked "WOWIE I GET TO GO ON STAGE WITH THE GREATEST PERFORMER EVER! THIS IS TRULY THE BEST PARTY!" Mettaton grinned as Papyrus clambered up onto the stage "Alright darling, are you ready?" "THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS READY!" With that Frisk watched as 'Death by Glamor' began to play, Mettaton and Papyrus dancing together wildly as electricity sparked from Mettaton to the beat of the music. Their dance was fast paced, but Papyrus kept up every step of the way, adding little bits of his magic into the fray. Magical bombs exploded in sync to the music, sparks flew, and they both took a bow as the song ended. Everyone was clapping and cheering , and as Papyrus walked back to the group, Mettaton couldn't help but think how lucky Paps was to have both popularity and loving friends and family. Of course he had Napstablook and Shyren….there was just something about Papyrus, maybe he should invite him over for a few shows.

Frisk was clapping loudly and let out a whistle, snapping Mettaton out of his thoughts "A truly wonderful display! And now next on the list….ooooh myyyy it seems our local and usually lazy skeleton wishes to show us some things!" With that Sans teleported onto the stage " **sup"** "Alright, let's get this show on the road, apparently Sans here has two themes, both of them called sans, however this one has an exclamation point instead of a period…..how fitting" Mettaton exited the stage and started the music.

Sans brought out bones that flew around him as the music played, blasters going off to the beat. At the point where Papyrus's theme sneaks in the bones change, rotating in large circles as platforms and blasters arise, Sans stuck out his arm and they all flung forward, dissipating as the song ended. People cheered as others went, Alphys opted out due to nerves, and Undyne did what she did best, show off with the most anime poses to her theme as possible. Since their magics were so similar, both Toriel and Asgore made a show of their themes, fire dancing around them. As Asgore left Toriel brought Sans on stage and they combined their magics to make another spectacle, flames and bones danced rhythmically together as Sans and Toriel did the same. Cheers came from the crowd and Frisk, and soon it was Papyrus's turn.

Papyrus's bonetrousel had apparently been remixed, this time sounding like something you would hear in a cantina (mafiatale SHOOTOUT!) Papyrus nodded to the starting beat, and brought out a bone staff, flipping and turning it to the music. He summoned out bones that flew and danced to the song. When the music began to rise the staff spins became more intense, as Papyrus danced and flipped over many bones. As hsi song ended Papyrus did a final flourish with his staff, tossing it into the air and having it dissipate on the ground. Mettaton spoke up once more "Alright my beauties, there is one last performance, starring Papyrus, Sans, and our darling ambassador Frisk! The song is deemed 'megalotrousel'!"

The three made it on stage, all three of them surprised by this, apparently people wanted to see the skeleton trio do their thing. The song started, They all glowed their eyes and began moving to the music, their bone attacks and blasters moving to the music. They danced and moved in timing to the new tune, as the music intensifies so does the speed of their dancing and of the magic that flows. Eventually the vocals for Frisk's part of the theme came, the three both had their eyes glowing. Thier arms raised as bones and blasters raised, Frisk became enveloped in a red hue as she started floating, the vocals continued, as the other two prepared for the finale. Frisk brought up her arms and brought them down, sending blasters and bones flying, all moving around the stage to the beat. As the song ended the crowd went wild, everyone cheering and clapping at the fantastic display, the trio left the stage to go rest after such an intense performance. Oddly enough it was in doing so that Frisk discovered that after some food, she felt ready to go once more, meanwhile Sans was snoozing on the lunch table with a half eaten grillbys burger in front of him.

After some time passed and guests began to leave for the family to have their own private gathering, Sans began to wake, seeing that Frisk and Undyne were putting the sparring area to good use. Undyne had just launched a volley of spears, but as she dodged them all, Frisk caught eye of a final spear just about to hit her. Her instincts took over and suddenly she was no longer near the center of the ring, but in a corner. Undyne blinked "What the hell was that?" Frisk looked surprised as well "uhhhhh…...shortcut?" Sans could now be heard laughing and clapping " **hahahaha there ya go kid!"** Frisk grinned, it seemed she got a lot of her dad's powers, and her mother's. Frisk used the distraction to summon waves of fire at Undyne, who gasped and narrowly dodged them, getting singed in the process. Toriel and Papyrus came outside "Alright you two the dessert is ready." Frisk ran over to Toriel "Hey mom guess what? Undyne threw some spears at me, and I nearly got hit, but somehow I blinked and I was in another part of the ring!" "Oh really now?" "Yeah, soon i'll be able to take shortcuts!." " **eh that was instinctual kiddo, but hey i could show ya how to do it whenever you want."** Frisk clapped excitedly as she went inside. Soon she would be serenaded by a happy birthday song from her friends and family, followed by pie and presents. Today was truly the greatest birthday ever, and many more were to come, however a major threat loomed overhead…...school.

* * *

Authors notes: you know what? I dont really mind the thought of papyton, i could see it happening. Also sorry for the delay, i generally like to give myself breaks here and there, also writing when im tired is bad too, hehe.


	5. Of dodgeballs and journals

Authors note: Some one wants Frisk n friends to suffer….interesting. Im leaning towards the idea of tasteful amounts of it where it may work. May the great and powerful pun master Sans guide my fingers as I type this.

* * *

Frisk was woken up by her loud alarm, 6:00 am, enough time to get a quick shower and a bite to eat. Sans said that he would give her a shortcut there, and maybe someday she could start doing her own later on. Frisk was excited to see her new teachers, from what she read Undyne would be her P.E teacher, Toriel managed to become the principle of the first monster/human school, and Mettaton became the dance instructor, with Napstablook taking up music. Toriel told the science teacher to start with some basic biology, starting with the human skeleton…..Frisk instantly started writing down as many bone puns as possible in preparation. Sans teleported into the kitchen holding a mug of coffee " **heya kiddo, watcha writtin?"** Frisk raised her skull and gave sans a smile "Mom said that she told the teacher to teach us about the skeletal system today….i'm writing as many bone puns as I can think of." " **Heheheh, sweet, need any pointers?"** As soon as he said that he took off his pointer fingers and tossed them at Frisk. "Ah! Dad what the heck?!" Sans busted out laughing " **yup we can detach and reattach limbs at will."** Frisk rolled the little light orbs in her sockets "Alright so I guess it's time to go?" " **Yup, cmon, i know a shortcut."**

Frisk was transported to school with all her stuff, it was only a few weeks into the new school year, and Toriel spent a lot of her time catching Frisk up to speed. Kids stared at her as she walked by, she could feel them staring. Monsterkid ran up to Frisk nearly tripping "Yo! Frisk, what class do you have?" "Science, you?" "Oh sweet me too" Frisk had a magnificent idea "Awesome, ok listen, the teacher is about to talk to us about the skeletal system, you know….about the human skeleton." Monsterkid went wide eyed and then laughed "Oh my god…..that's priceless." "I have written down a whole slew of bone puns, I need you to record it," "Consider it done! I even figured out how to use my magic to hold things better!" On their way to class she still got stares, but nobody really messed with her, after all, just about everyone knew the circumstances of her situation. Nobody wanted to be THAT butthole who picks on someone who just survived cancer by the skin, or lack thereof, of their teeth. Most of them were just curious about this new development, could all humans become monsters?

Science class had started, their teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Anderson. After a few people made their matrix references rollcall began. When she got to Frisk's name,written in sans serif, She saw a young skeleton raise her hand "Present" went wide eyed, a skeleton on the day that she was asked to teach the skeletal system, she knew Toriel was up to something. Grinning the teacher began to speak "It is nice to have you with us , i'm glad to see that you are well." "Thank you" The teacher began her lesson with a question "Now as a way of gaging where we are in terms of knowledge, who wants to tell me all the bones that they can name?" A few hands went up, Frisk dislocated her arm, and used her free arm to hold it up. The teacher chuckled "Very well Frisk, since you are so enthusiastic how about you give it a go." Monster Kid pulled out his phone and began recording discreetly, as Frisk reattached her arm, and took a deep breath.

" TIBIAhonest I know how to PATELLA skeleTON of jokes, though you may not find these HUMOROUS I can think of a FEMUR. Are these jokes RIBbing you the wrong way or do they tickle your FUNNY BONE? Here Ill try to think of ULNAther one, no need to look so STERNUM. I won't tell you a FIBULA, it's kinda hard to PHALANGE these terms into a functional pun, but nothing is SACRUM'D. I think these puns are pretty HIP! What do you call a skeleton you are dating? Your VERTA-BAE, because they will always have your back! You know who my Dad's favorite rock artist is? PELVIS Presley! Would a skeleton artist make a SKULLture? I get that you all might not find these jokes CLAVICLE, but the teacher deMANDIBLEd me to tell them all! How do skeletons lift large and heavy objects? They use a CRANIUM! What is it called when a skeleton drives co-workers to work? A METACAR POOL! Oh and we skeletons like to tile our roofs with SHINgles!" Frisk sat back down and smiled as everyone in the class was either groaning, or laughing hysterically, the teacher was in the latter group "PAHAHAHAHAHA!Ok, Frisk, you're excused for this class, that was just too good." Anderson saw Monster Kid put away his phone "Please tell me you recorded that." "U-uh yeah!" Mk instantly forwarded the video to Frisk so she could show it later.

After that class things went as normal, she got stares, or curious people asking what being a monster feels like since she used to be human, and some wanting to see a bit of magic. Mettaton was a great dance instructor, showing everyone basic steps and encouraging the more nervous ones. He and Frisk even showed off the dance moves they pulled in the underground, dancing to 'death by glamor'. As her last class, Frisk went on to her P.E class expecting to see Undyne, but instead she and her classmates saw Sans, standing in the middle of the gym, facing the entrance, with his eyes closed and wearing just a white T-shirt and black track pants. Frisk walked up to him "Uh heya dad, what brings you here?" " **oh i guess i forgot to tell ya, im subbin for undyne today."** Frisk laughed a little as her classmates stood around listening to the conversation "Huh I would have thought you wouldn't really care for it. So then, what are we doing?" Sans winked and faced the rest of the crowd " **alright kiddos listen up! I'm sans, and today i will be subbing for undyne. Today will be quite different from your usual class. So please, all of you gather on one side of the gym."** After everyone complied Frisk saw several baskets full of dodge balls….oh no. "So what are we doing today ?" Sans was looking town at his feet keeping his eyes hidden " **well today i figured we would play a nice rousing game..."** Sans quickly looked up at the crowd with his eye glowing blue, he raised his hand and every dodgeball in the gym raised and floated around him " **of dodge ball, hope you guys are ready to get dunked."**

Frisk grinned and screamed "SCATTER!" As Sans lazily flicked his hand forward, a flurry of dodgeballs hurling towards the crowd. Many were ducking and cowering as they got hit, others ran, only Frisk was actually able to dodge them. Frisk was moving from side to side, dodging everything thrown at her. The motions became fluid, she seemingly curved around any of the dodgeballs thrown her way. When the flurry ended, everyone was down on the ground holding various places that got hit, only Frisk was left. Standing defiantly she grinned "Dad, did you honestly think I would just stand there and take it?" Frisk glowed her eyes red as she lifted her hand, raising all the dodgeballs on her side, while Sans raised the ones on his side " **looks like someone's ready for a bad time."** The class gathered to the far side of the gym for a good view of this game.

They both flung the dodgeballs forward, and they both dodged perfectly, soon it became a variation of attacks. Sans and Frisk were throwing the balls back and forth, in a flurry of patterns, Frisk's theme began to play as her eyes shone brighter. " **heh you're pretty good kiddo, but you see, im getting pretty tired. If you keep pushing me, i'll have to use my special attack. so if you don't want to see it, now would be a good time to get dunked on!"** As he said that he threw every Dodgeball he had at Frisk, in varying patterns and formations. Frisk was dodging swiftly, catching wind of several of the projectiles. After the patterns were over Sans's eye glowed furiously as he controlled one ball and slammed it around viciously around Frisk.

She was barely able to dodge, and eventually the ball slowed down. Every dodgeball except two were on Sans's side of the court " ***huff huff* well then, it looks like it's time for my special attack."** Unaware of the two dodgeballs on her side, Frisk braced for a final assault, only to be confused as it looked like he wasn't even doing anything. " **thats right kiddo, it's literally nothing, and it won't be anything either."** Frisk stared at him, her jaw lowered in shock "Wait, seriously dad?!" " **Heh, gotcha."** Sans and Frisk stood there, when eventually Sans fell asleep. Frisk looked around to see both of the dodgeballs. Quietly she lifted both of them, and flung one at Sans. Sans stepped to the side " **what did you really think that woul-"** Sans was interrupted by a second dodgeball to the area where his gut would be " **looks like ya got me kiddo, welp….im goin to grillby's, you wanna go?"** Frisk put her hand up to her chin "Hm, yeah that sounds nice, thanks." " **heh alright, no problem, oh look at that right on time, school's out."** The bell ringed signaling the end of the day, Sans took Frisk to grillbys, where she would show him her video of science class.

As they were eating Frisk pulled out her phone "By the way, I wanted to show you this." She pulled up the video of her science class. Sans watched and his eyelights turned into little stars, and his grin grew " **.god."** Sans then proceeded to laugh hysterically, hiding his face on the table, pounding his fist against it. The laugh was a deep hearty laugh, a rare find most of the time. Sans sat back up, tears streaming down his face " **oh my god kid, im so frickin proud of you, that was gold right there! Better not show this to paps or he'll have a bone to pick with you."** They both sat there laughing. Toriel soon called to tell them to come home, and so they did. When they arrived home and settled down, Sans was watching T.V and Frisk decided to check out Sans's new lab area. Inside was the same strange machine she saw in Snowden, but it looked more complete now, she wondered what it could possibly have been for. Frisk then noticed a book on the nearby counter titled "Time Journal". She decided to take a seat, and begin reading. " **Alright future me….or past me…..god this is going to get confusing. This journal was made to hopefully last through some sort of time anomaly. that we discovered, though the date is not quite near, he figured it was a good precaution. So you are going to read this every day, writing down information starting the day the first loop is supposed to originate from."** Frisk was shocked….was this how he was able to know about loads and resets? Those loops…..Flowey.

" **ok this is supposedly when the anomaly appears, today seems relatively normal, got woke up by Papyrus, is exact words were " SANS! IT IS TIME TO RISE BROTHER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MADE HIS ULTIMATE CREATION!" And since we both know paps doesn't really repeat himself, that means that this thing works and you need to find that damn thing."**

" **welp that happened,looks like this thing works. im doing some poking around this time, paps told me of a golden flower that's been talking to him. I talked to the flower, he seems nice, helpful. He seems to have befriended everyone. "**

" **It killed undyne, and left everyone else alone. "** several entires describe various events happening, each one being reset into the next. Frisk decided to keep reading." **IT keeps killing and resetting, as if it's just toying with us, that is definitely the anomaly."**

" **It killed The lady behind the door"**

" **The thing has been psychologically torturing papyrus….i just know it, he keeps disappearing, only to come back wounded and hurt but unable to tell me a damn thing!** _ **It killed PAPYRUS,**_ ** _Im hunting down that damn plant_."**

" **Every time a load happens time stutters, if you feel an overwhelming sense of deja'vu, a load just happened. Like you could have sworn you were doing something else, or had already done what you were about to do.** **Heh guess im pretty good at this job, score me:700 god damn murder flower : zero but nothing i do works, no matter what i try or what i do i just can't…"**

" **If your reading this…..you tried to kill yourself, looks like it didnt work."**

" **You tried again"**

" **And again"**

Frisk had her hand to her mouth, with tears in her eyes…..good god this is what she stopped, and the power she held in her hands…." What the hell dad?" She whispered

" **Looks like not even death is of comfort for long….what is the point? What's the point of any of this….nothing i do matters."**

" **Had a strange dream, kid in a purple and pink striped shirt with red eyes facing me down in the judgement hall. Her eyes were red, and she was covered in dust, we fought, and before she got the final blow it ended, shifting into another strange dream, same kid….but with brown eyes smiling up at me, strange."**

Frisk was confused at the first part. Why would she want to kill Sans? Or anyone?

" **The resets keep happening, im not sure how much more i can take, telling people hasn't worked, even if they believe me, they just forget….they all forget, but if i do…..i can't protect my brother."**

" **I almost snapped this time, i let off some steam in the woods and nearly hit an Ice Cap, gotta be more careful with my meltdowns."**

" **Papyrus is literally the only person keeping me sane right now, weeks have finally passed, maybe that flower got bored of having his ass kicked. "** The next few entries described time finally passing, but Sans still couldn't find the motivation to do anything, he was so tired, so done with trying when everything was just going to stop and repeat until the next entries. " **talked with the lady behind the door again, they made me make a strange promise, if a human ever exited those doors, protect them? Really the last soul? She did like my jokes….so i said yes, let's just hope she avoids that plant."** Frisk couldn't help but chuckle, Flowey was the first thing she ran into.

" **A kid came out of the ruins…..purple and pink sweater….but no dust, no exp and no lv. I pranked them pretty good, and even managed to get a good laugh. She seemed to enjoy my jokes and papyrus's puzzles. On the way to snowden though time stuttered a few times, odd, usually the flower only died to me nowadays, what was stumping him?** **Papyrus came back home with the human for a hang out, nice looks like they are getting along, suppose this protecting thing can actually work. Decided to treat the kiddo to grillbys, talked to them a bit 'bout papyrus, seems like the two get along great, things are changing….thank god. I asked her about a talking flower and her face paled…...she already met the damn thing and i can tell it wasn't a friendly encounter. Decided to brush it off as an echo flower.**

 **They went through waterfall, time started stuttering again, i know full well that that plant aint the one stuck now, but….that means the kid must have become the replacement, however the hell that works. Watched her sing with shyren, even made some g off of it, strangely more deja'vu. The power that thing had is now in the hands of a seven year old. Maybe though, if she can stay happy, she won't be tempted to reset."** Frisk had tears drying on her cheekbones. Sans was utterly distraught because of these resets. The next entries just note the rest of her travels as he watched her mercy her way through the underground.

" **The kiddo got past mettaton, papyrus was so conflicted, heh. Guess soon it'll be time for their judgement, she did it. She made it through the underground, without so much as a speck of dust on her hands. I think i'm going to let them in on some of what i know , i mean, she's a kid. Who's to say that when she finds a way to get us all out of here, with her in tow, she doesn't get bored one day and wants to relive the adventure. I can't say i would completely blame her either, its just how kids are. However if i let her know that i can remember them, maybe she won't, the kid ain't the type to purposefully hurt someone."** The rest of the journal documented what remained of Frisk's journey, all the information Frisk gave. Frisk read the final entry.

" **I went back over the old charts, looks like neither frisk nor flowey, that plant, could reset further than the moment they first got their ability. So i guess we don't have to worry about much except for the fact that frisk is now a monster, heh, my kid. So if she isn't in control of the timeline anymore…..WHO IS? And why haven't they done something yet."**

Frisk's eye lights widened "Oh crap." " **Watcha got there kiddo?"** Frisk quickly turned looking at Sans, she couldn't help but think about what he went through….he tried to freaking kill himself. Frisk rushed over and wrapped him in a hug. Sans was surprised, until he looked over to her counter and saw his now open journal " **oh god, kiddo that wasn't something you were supposed to see. h-hey look at me for a sec."** Frisk looked at her dad's face, red tears flowing from her eye sockets " **look, i know things seemed really bad in that book, and…..it was, but you wound up swooping in to save the day kiddo! You wound up giving me something i hadn't had in a very long time, reset wise,hope."** Sans wrapped his arms around Frisk into a tight hug " D-Dad….all of that, and you were right. If you hadn't told me about what you knew...I would have reset a few weeks in. I could have made things s-so much worse!" Frisk started sobbing into Sans's sweatshirt " **which is exactly why i told you. If i didn't then you would have, but it would have been because you just wanted more adventure, and as a kid that's to be expected. The instant i told you about how i knew of your abilities though you never did, because you never wanted to hurt anyone."**

Frisk needed a minute to calm down, so they both sat on a bench, still hugging. Frisk broke the hug and spoke "So do you think we should check on Flowey?" Sans nodded " **that would be our best bet for now, if he doesn't know he has it then it should be fine. however we need to check just in case." "** But if he sees me he'll definitely know he can reset, or if he sees the underground save points." " **yeah looks like he will find out either way, better to be the both of us, we should bring a flower pot, so we can bring him here and keep an eye socket on him, but we should do it over the weekend."** Frisk nodded " **now let's head upstairs, tori's butterscotch and cinnamon pie is cooled down now, let's get us some before paps inhales it."** Frisk laughed and the two went to enjoy some just desserts.

* * *

Authors note : Soon, we shall have floweypot, as well as 2 others i am bringing into this fic. preparation.


	6. Tale of the Fallen Child

Authors note: holy crap over 40 followers, hello everyone! I'm really glad people like this, shoot maybe i should write AU stuff, been thinking reaper tale or maybe underfell, but idk yet. Now, without further adieu, lets get us a flower.

* * *

Frisk and Sans got things set up for the weekend, Toriel would know that they are going back to the underground for some nostalgic sight seeing. This was a half truth, yes they were going to the underground, and they would be bringing a friend. Sans looked at Frisk " **so kiddo ya ready?"** Frisk nodded "But first, you know that statue in the middle of waterfall? Theres a music box inside it that Mom and Asgore would like to have." " **sure we can do that, and since we will be closer to the ruins that way, maybe i'll teach ya how to do a shortcut."** Frisk grinned "Sweet!" The duo teleported to the statue in waterfall, still playing Asriel's theme, which Frisk pointed out to Sans " **ah i get it, it was his base theme, heh yeah they would love it."** After Frisk pulled out the box, Sans spoke up " **alright so now shortcuts. The key for them is you have to visualize your destination, and then, pull magic from deep in your soul. Imagine yourself there. By that i mean you feel the ground beneath your feet, remember the scent, every detail you add to your destination makes it easier to transport. picture yourself taking a step and walking in that room."** Frisk nodded and closed her eyes. "I'm teleporting to that flower patch at the start of the ruins." Sans nodded as he watched her. She imagined the room, the smell, the temperature, the feel of grass beneath her feet, the light coming in from above. She visualized the flowers, the patterns in the dirt, the entrance to the ruins proper. Frisk almost felt as if she was there, and she took a step forward.

When she opened her eyes, there she was, in the starting room, she appeared right in front of the entrance to the ruins, and she was exhausted. Sans saw the world blink as Frisk disappeared, chuckling he followed suit, catching her before she fell from exhaustion. " **whoa there kiddo, easy does it."** Frisk giggled lightly "I did it…...but it feels like I may as well have ran." " **Heh, that feeling will pass once you get used to it, it takes a lot of magic to pull off, i wasn't sure you would pull it off on the first go, but then again you are still pretty determined"** On that last word he winked **,** Frisk looked ahead and saw Flowey sitting among the flowers.

Flowey had spent his time watching over Chara. He still remembered when he was Asriel, how it felt to feel, but now he was once again empty. Flowey was considering his options when he saw them, Sans, and a new skeleton he never saw "What do you want, smiley trashbag?" " **Oh now that's no way to talk to an old friend, you dirty brother killer."** "Who the hell is the new skeleton? I know they weren't in the underground before." Frisk spoke up "Oh thats right you wouldn't recognise me like this. It's me, Flowey, your best friend, **Frisk."** Flowey's eyes went wide when he heard the voice and tone shift "Wait what? How are you Frisk? You sound like her…...how the hell did you become a monster?" Frisk grinned and held up her hands, making red sparks fly as she waved them above her head "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmagic!" Flowey sighed "Let me guess smiley, you found out they could load and reset, now you know that they don't have the determination to do it. Therefor you think that I have that power again." Sans's eyelights disappeared as he looked at Flowey " **huh so by your tone, how do you not have it?"** "Like I would freaking, know you idiot! I wish that power had come back to me, then you all would be sorry!"

Frisk suddenly felt a strange presence, and yet familiar "That would be me, Frisk. Greetings, I am Chara, The ghost that comes when you call their name. Frisk gasped, earning strange looks from Sans and Flowey " **what's that for kiddo?"** "What the heck?" Frisk spoke "Chara?" Inside her head, Chara spoke "It would be easier to explain If i took over and explained, Don't worry though, afterall you are someone I actually respect." With that Frisk felt a strange sensation, she felt herself get pushed back into her mind, watching as Chara moved her around and began to speak. From Sans and Flowey's point of view Frisk uttered the word chara, before shaking slightly and looking back with red eye lights, rather than white. Frisk's posture changed, and when she spoke they noticed the different tone. " Hello, Asriel, Sans, I am Chara. This is kinda hard to explain but I thought it best if it were me talking, so I wouldn't have to repeat the explanation later." Flowey was as close to feeling something as he could get "This is glorious! Chara your back, now we can show these fools the real meaning….wait what?" Sans frowned, his bone brow furrowed " **i would suggest that you make a good reason for possessing my kid, considering the things i'v seen."** Chara nodded "Very well, I see that Frisk has told you everything, about me, Asriel, that dumb plan that just killed us both." Sans nodded " **not the best laid plan there ."** Chara bowed Frisk's head, tears pricking her eye sockets "I have felt nothing but regret for that. Asriel wasn't supposed to die, it was supposed to be those vile humans! I didn't fall down the hole here Sans, I jumped."

Sans blinked " **hm, maybe we should talk inside tori's old house, have a nice sit down yeah?"** Chara nodded and they took a shortcut to Toriel's former home. They sat at the table, while Flowey was in some exposed ground inside the room. Chara spoke up "The humans in my village were horrible people. When I was born, I had pale white skin and red eyes, everyone thought I was a demon child. I would be punched, kicked, not even the police we had back then did anything. Everyone called me a demon, said that I should never have existed. So I went to Mt. Ebbott and jumped." **god, that….yeah ok i get the whole hating humanity thing if you had to deal with that all your life."** Chara nodded "All I knew from humanity was cruelty, ut when i fell, and met Asriel, and everyone else, they were so nice to me. They accepted me into their home, they treated me like their own child. I felt like a truly belonged, for once I felt happy and safe. I heard about the monsters predicament, how you all were sealed away for something you COULD do, but never actually did."

Sans nodded once more " **i see, frisk told me about how your plan started, and what you did."** Chara gave a light smile "Well now you get to hear why. I still hated humanity, they were corrupt, vile beings with no regard for anything or anyone but themselves. Anything that was different from them was shunned, so yes, I planned to have Asriel absorb my soul, so I could take over and kill the village that had been my personal **HELL**." Chara looked down, tears starting to run down her cheekbones. On the inside Frisk was offering comfort to Chara as she continued " But Asriel refused, he never wanted to kill anybody, even though they would kill him with absolutely no second thought or god damn hesitation! I hated that he resisted, I hated those humans, but when he died that was it until…..Frisk fell." Flowey decided to add "Well you know what? I regret resisting, look at me now!" Chara shook her head "Anyway, for some reason I woke up floating near Frisk, I was so confused. Our plan failed, so why was I alive? I watched as Frisk made her way through the ruins, I wanted to help her but I didn't know how, so I suggested some options, though Frisk had no idea it was actually me. I watched as she used my options to spread kindness and mercy, something I never thought humans capable of, aside from myself. That's when I realized why I was brought back,redemption. By helping Frisk, the final soul the Underground needed, I would atleast be making a step towards redeeming my actions….but….we couldn't save Asriel. It was my fault he became that damn flower and I can't do anything about it!"

Sans looked at Chara/Frisk with pity in his eyes "You and Frisk want to know who the new anomaly is right? Well it would seem that I have become that anomaly now that I have become a part of Frisk." Sans tensed up slightly, but kept his face normal " **huh, so that's that then, but, if you really are interested in saving your brother, i'm guessing you don't plan to reset."** Or so he hoped, Chara offered a smile "Absolutely not. Like I said I respect Frisk, she showed me that she wasn't like most of them, and neither were her parents, meaning there are more good humans out there now. Plus you are right, resetting would not bring me any closer to saving Asriel, though Frisk has some ideas. Also, that dream you wrote down….I don't know what that was either." Sans nodded " **ok, so you are now a part of my kid, er, by the way….im kind of dating your mom."** "Chara laughed "While I appreciate the heads up, Frisk already told me most of everything about the situation, when we died, that must have been heartbreaking for both of them, and for Dad….Asgore to start killing children...she doesn't look at him the same way anymore. Actually you have someone that can tell you now, she looks at you like she used to him, so instead of being upset, i'm glad she found someone who can make her happy again. Frisk has asked to regain control, so this is goodbye for now, but just know that I can hear what she hears so things are a little less private now." " **Noted."**

With that, Frisk felt herself being put back into control, she could feel Chara sitting in the back of her mind. It felt like she was holding back her determination, willing herself to relent so Frisk could have control. "Looks like I gained an extra passenger….dad there has to be something we can do for the both of them." " **I agree kiddo,but for chara, i have no idea how to help, now asriel, or right now, murder flower, there may be a few ways, let's pick him up."** Flowey growled "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Frisk smiled "You're coming with us Flowey, after all didn't you want to be around Chara anyway?" Flowey grumbled in agreement as Frisk took dirt from one of the potted plants and put it into her own pot. They procured Flowey and went home.

After informing Toriel about Flowey, and getting her to agree to keep him, Everyone went about their day. Frisk made sure to water Flowey,and to give Toriel the music box. When she opened it and heard the music she started to cry "This was in a Memorial statue in the underground? Thank you for bringing it to me, my child. I shall make sure a copy gets made for Asgore to have." Chara commented "At least she still shares some care for him still." Frisk responded in her thoughts "Yeah, when Asriels birthday came around they spent the whole day together despite how mom feels, for him and you." Chara asked for control for a bit to enjoy her mother's butterscotch pie and chocolate again, and Sans went down to his lab for some new results, and to add the final touches to his machine. After a few weeks of the usual shenanigans that came with Frisk's family, Sans added the final touch to the contraption "Alright dad….let's bring you home."

* * *

Authors note: Gaster shall return! And he may have a way to help out Chara :D this will lead to one of my crazy freaking ideas that im actually really looking forward to doing. For now this is my idea of pacifist chara, a little kinder, but I think i'll be able to balance it out a bit as I go.


	7. The return of WDG

Authors note: hm not to sure about swaptale, its kinda similar to regular undertale, just a slight change without other AU shenanigans. However that is to be worried about later, for now however, we have a royal scientist to get back.

* * *

Over the weeks Frisk has noticed Sans staying in his lab extensively. She and Chara had been making the most of their situation, with Frisk allowing Chara control for things like eating, or enjoying a nice shower considering how long she has gone without feeling anything. Toriel and Papyrus noticed this too. They would bring down food, or Papyrus would come in carrying his sleeping brother. Today, Toriel had Frisk bring down some pie and a bottle of ketchup for him. When they entered the lab, Sans was fiddling with some strange mechanisms in the machine " **move the red wire here…..tighten this….move this fuse here…"** Frisk tapped on the door lightly "Hey dad, special delivery." Sans looked up from where he was working, there were dark circles under his eyes " **oh? sweet pie and ketchup, thanks kiddos."** Sans gave a knowing wink. "So what in the world are you working on that has you so tired and busy? And why the sudden interest in that old thing?"

Sans chuckled and wiped his skull with a rag " **well firstly the reason i stopped to begin with was the resets, and though yeah you said you wouldn't, there was still the fact that the resources would be hard to obtain. This is one complicated piece of machinery and the notes left on it are incredibly hard to decipher, i only just figured out the last part of them."** Frisk nodded "So what does it do?" " **Well you see kiddos, there used to be a man named W. . He was a brilliant scientist and father, he created the core and had two baby bone brats to take care of. He created the Core, and this machine. i happened to help him with this apparently, but my memory is really bad around that part, because eventually something went wrong with it. It didn't just kill him, it erased him from existence, and from the memory of everyone who ever heard of him. my theory is that if i can get this thing working properly, i can bring him back from wherever he is. Im not too sure why my memory managed to partially stay, maybe cause i got caught in some of the blast, but i've been working on this a very long time."** Frisk's eye sockets widened "Was this guy….yours and Papyrus's dad?" Sans nodded and pulled out an old drawing, showing a poorly drawn trio " **the one in the middle is him."** Frisk stared at the picture, it looked childish but….she had seen this guy before "Dad….i've seen this guy" Sans gave her a puzzled expression " **that…..isn't possible, how the heck would you recognise that?"**

Frisk smiled "When i was in waterfall, there was a strange grey door in the middle of a wall. It look out of place so I looked inside, there was a man who looked like a skeleton, like this picture, only a little different, with cracks in his skull. When he saw me he looked surprised, he tried to speak but i couldn't understand him, then he vanished. When I took my last walk through the underground before we left, the door was gone for some reason." Sans took a seat, chuckling lightly " **well shoot kid, maybe this thing may actually work. The last part of the notes said that it needed powerful magic and determination to make it run effectively, and we have a spirit of a determined kid that persisted waaaaaay longer than any soul should, and the product of several monsters saving a human's life."** Frisk grinned "Why dad, im beginning to think you are hinting at something." Sans gave his signature grin " **hehe, here, this is the last piece that needs the power, if you would do the honors kiddo, it could be that we get to see your grandpa."** Frisk held the object in her hands, a round cylinder with wires protruding from it, Chara spoke up "The thought of saving your new grandfather, the thought of seeing Sans, your dad, happy, the thought of Papyrus meeting his dad, all these thoughts…..fill me with DETERMINATION!" The cylinder filled up halfway with red. Frisk focused her magic to her hands, a red hue appearing along her hands, as the cylinder became a glowing red, pulsing with magic and determination. Sans carefully took this item, and hooked it up to the machine.

" **Now all we have to do is turn it on and see what happens, this lab is far enough down that only it will be affected, so if anything goes wrong i'll just teleport us out."** Frisk nodded and watched as Sans flipped the switch. The machine hummed and glowed, it began to shake and rattle. Screens were flashing and meters were rising and falling, a large, dark hole opened up, and out of it a black mist poured out onto the floor. The mist began to take shape and the machine was cut off. The mist formed into a tall figure, about Papyrus's height. He was wearing a black overcoat with a white turtle neck, he had a crack over his right eye, and under his left, as well as holes in his hands. Gaster gasped and stared at his hands, and then to Sans "I….I aM hErE? SaNs?….." The tall man rushed forward to hug his son " **y-yeah dad, you're back."** "I kNEw you coULld dO IT….thERe is muCH to diSCUss Sans…" Gaster looked and saw Frisk, he beamed at Sans "BuT fiRst, hOw iS fAThErhoOD trEaTiNg yOu, PaPa BOnes?" Sans chuckled and wiped his eyes, looking at Frisk and back to Gaster " **heh, like nothin i've ever dreamed of, shoot never knew i was a father type till a while ago."** Frisk walked over to Gaster "H-Hello Gaster, im Fr-" Gaster swooped over to Frisk catching her in a hug, much to Frisk's surprise.

"HeLLo My GraNDchILD, I knOw Of whAt HapPeneD to yOu….I am soRRy thaT yoU haD To Go tHrOuGh tHaT." Frisk gasped "Wait how do you know about that?" Gaster chuckled "In the VoId i CouLd see VAriOuS tiMeliNeS of ThiS UnIvErSe, sOmE gooD, OtHeRs, HoRrIbLe, MoSt cEnTerIng ArOuNd YoUr cHoIcEs, Or OtHer PoSSiBiLIties." Frisk shuddered "So you know about this one too?" Gaster nodded "InDeEd yOUng ONe, ThAT inClUdeS yOuR LiTtLe pAsSeNgEr, HeLlO, ChArA." Frisk blinked as she let Chara speak through her "Wait you know about me and Asriel too?" Gaster nodded "I KnOw YoU wAnT tO mAkE thInGs RiGhT, I mAy HaVe A fEw ThEoRies on HoW to HeLp you BoTh." Chara looked suprised "Help….me? But…..there's no way to do that….I died, I messed up, I got us both killed! I had my second chance and I blew it!" Gaster put a comforting hand on CHara/Frisk's shoulder "YoU CaN oNlY HAvE a SeCoNd ChAnCe iF yOu ActUaLLy hAD a FirST. YoU wErE DeNiEd A rEaL LiFe, YoU WeNt ThRoUgH tHiNgs no ChILd sHoUlD EvEr go thrOuGh. YoU DeSeRvE To Be HaPpY, DeSpItE youR PAst MIStaKEs, I aM sURE YouR ParENTS WoUlD aGRee." "Chara/Frisk began crying, red tears running down their cheekbones " How would you even help me anyway? Frisk has been thinking about it too."

Gaster smiled, and began coughing, he had to take a seat "It seems My voiCe has gotten a Little beTTer, I shaLL EXplaIn. In one TimELIne, OnE Where FrIsk was not the iNNOcent child we Know, you become reBORn when ShE reaCHEs level twenty, DeStroying the entiRE underground." Frisk's shock alerted Chara to let her take control, she raised her hands over her mouth "What?! Why would I do that? How could I?" Gaster placed both hands on Frisk's shoulders and looked her in the eyes " InFinite TIMe liNES, Infinite POssibilities. Just because that ONe exisTS Means nothing HEre except as part Of my hyPOTHesis. In that timeLINe CharA Was brought back with LV, or LOVE. So what I ThINK, is maybe instEAD OF LOVE, we use love." Frisk scratched the back of her skull "What?" Gaster laughed "Chara was BROught back through the wRoNg kind of love in ThaT TImeline, but if all of Us, AsGoRe, ToRiEl, alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, myself, Sans and you, Frisk, our effORTS together, we May have EnouGH available DEterminATION and MaGiC to Bring her back." Sans rubbed the lower part of his jaw bone " **interesting theory there dad, but uh, maybe we should wait on that and get you reintroduced, i can already feel my memories coming back so im guessing everyone else is too. Maybe you can compare notes with alphys on that front, but first paps is gonna go crazy, and i need more sleep."** Frisk laughed as the trio went back upstairs and did their reintroduction's. Everyone, especially Papyrus and Alphys were shocked when Sans and Gaster explained everything, but soon things settled and Gaster decided he wanted to see Frisk's power head on, rather than on the sidelines.

Gaster watched as Papyrus took his turn training Frisk in the ways of restraint. He couldn't help but smile in the great care Papyrus had taken with the power he had, and the progress Frisk was making. When they decided to cut off their training, Gaster strode over to the duo "PaPyruS thaT WaS brilliant spell worK!" Papyrus grinned and performed his classic pose "OF COURSE! NOTHING BUT THE BEST FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!" Frisk giggled as Gaster turned to her "Frisk, I would very much like to spar with you as well, MAy I?" Frisk nodded "Sure, it sounds like fun! And if Dad and uncle Papy are so strong, you must be like, both rolled into one and then some!" Gaster chuckled "Well we shall see." Papyrus looked at the two "I SHALL BRING OVER SANS AND MS. TORIEL, THEY WILL WANT TO SEE THIS! ALSO INCASE SOMETHING HAPPENS." Gaster nods "A GoOd IdEa, though I will be taKINg the utMOst care."

Sns and Toriel were soon outside watching Frisk and Gaster stand a good distance from each other, grinnin wondering who's theme would take over the fight. Frisk's theme began to play, this time sounding different, more electronic and energized (Megalovania Holder Remix, game chops edition). The beat started, Frisk began lightly bouncing to it, her eyes closed. When the music started Gaster threw several strange tendrils at her. Frisk dodged effortlessly, lifting up her arms in response, her eye lights going dark "What? Thats your first move?" Frisk instantly made a large fire pattern chase after Gaster, Following where ever she moved her hand. Gaster had a hard time dodging all of them, being forced to briefly teleport out of the way. Gaster responded by sending a various array of gaster blasters, which were once again effortlessly dodged, seems she picked up a lot of her dad's tricks. Frisk grinned, her eyelights returning, she gave a wink as her own vast array of bones and blasters flew towards Gaster . He had gotten several scrapes from that attack, and decided to use something a little more powerful. Gaster smiled as he made extra hands appear in a formation around him, they began spinning as alternating blue and orange beams erupted from them. Frisk's eye lights widened, having to alternate between holding still and moving quickly.

Frisk took some damage, the music began to intensify, her eyes began glowing their fiery red as she raised her arms, Blasters, bones, and flames rising above and around her in a vast array, with electricity arcing between, she sent the volley towards Gaster. He barely had time to dodge most of the attacks, getting caught several times by a stray blaster, or a jolt of electricity, but he wasn't out of the woods yet. As the last bone passed, Frisk turned his soul blue and rapidly slammed him around. Gaster grinned "ExcElLent work so far chIlD, but AlLoW mE to show you a thing or TWo" Gaster then turned Frisk's soul blue, and threw her on to a floating side platform. Various bone arrays flew at her from the sides, forcing her to jump despite the weird gravity. Gaster made her repeat this process on the opposite side, and upside down. **Frisk is now worn out.*MERCY* *SPARE*** Frisk was breathing heavily but smiling "That was fun! But ummm I think i'm gonna take a nap now." Gaster chuckled as Frisk teleported to her room, Toriel sighed at this and went back indoors. "She really does take after you quite well Sans, and i can see a bit of everyone else too." Sans rubbed the back of his skull " **yeah, undyne's magic made her more rowdy, and with paps and tori's she has great control over it for a kid, i mean all of that and you're only a little under half health….erm dad….you got karma'd"**

Gaster looks shocked "WhAt aRe YoU-" he looked down at his health, which was still draining slightly "Hm...i WonDeR if she notICEd my LV as well…." Sans shrugged " **eeh maybe not, i got the karma retribution ability before i could tell someone's lv, but eventually she may or may not have questions."** Gaster nodded "I see, looks like we have another judgement monster in the family." " **heh, i know right? What are the freakin odds, but um anyway, should we head over to alphys's place for that idea we had?"** "AbSoLuTElY, Let's give her time to prepare though, call her up." Sans did so and they made their way to begin work on their theory, with any luck, they would have an answer for Chara.

* * *

Author's note : Next chapter, a happy new beginning for chara! Also i have made a Skele frisk askblog on tumblr! Its under my username .tumblr .com, It will be based around the current chapters, and advance as the fic advances as far as characters go. For now we have floweypot, the main undertale gang, Gaster and Chara inside Frisk's head. I can't draw however, so all responses will be written.


	8. A Dreemurr reborn! (not Asriel )

Authors note: A dreemurr shall be reborn, a life cut short by her own revenge, revitalized.

* * *

Gaster, Sans and Alphys were running tests and simulations all day and night. They compared Frisk's situation in the hospital as a starting point, and went from there. Later they brought Frisk in for another soul scan, and found Chara's soul nestled closely to Frisk's monster soul. Being capable of a small amount of healing magic, Gaster sent an experimental wave while Chara was in control. On the screen, her soul responded, giving a light pulse. They were ready for the actual event now, however Chara was hesitant to announce her presence and the truth to her parents. They all went back to Frisk's house, where Toriel, Asgore,Papyrus, and Undyne were sitting at the table patiently waiting on their role as parts of some sort of research.

Sans, Alphys, and Gaster took their places at the table, with Frisk standing in front of the group "So this is going to sound strange, and….weird." Frisk took a deep breath, Chara's voice echoing in her skull " Just rip the bandaid off" " So dad took me to the underground to get Flowey, and the music box from the statue. When I entered there though, I felt something strange, like a tug over my soul. It was weird but it may be better to show you what it was." Alphys then pulled out a small handheld machine "T-This is a soul s-scanner. It umm, does what the name implies, and provides an image." She used the scanner on herself and showed the picture, a white monster soul "T-This is what our souls look like, and um, we all know what a human soul looks like. W-Well when we use it on F-Frisk here-" Alphys proceeded to scan Frisk, showing the image to everyone again. It was a normal monster soul but sitting beside it was a dim red human looking soul.

Toriel looked at Alphys "What does this mean Alphys? Frisk, did...did you absorb a soul?" Frisk shook her head "No, but when i felt the tug, I heard a voice talking to me." Everyone looked confused, as Alphys pulled out another machine "F-Frisk had us work on a way to prove the voice was th-there, and uh...Gaster, Sans,Frisk and Myself know the name of this fading soul, b-but it would be best to let you all hear them." Frisk internally giggled "Show time Chara." Alphys placed the machine on her skull, and Chara's voice rang out "Hello everyone….mom...dad."

Toriel and Asgore froze with looks of shock on their faces Toriel spoke up "Ch-Chara….my child….is that truly you?" Tears pricked Asgore's eyes "Chara…." Undyne was completely shocked "What? No way!" Chara's voice rang out again "Well now that you know that im here, I guess I should show you guys another thing, ready Frisk?" "Yup" With that Frisk's body shuddered a little, closing her eyes. Chara reopened them leaving red eyelights "I am also able to talk and do things through Frisk, though I don't tend to do it often." Asgore looked at Chara/Frisk "Th-There are no words…." "I do not know what to say" Chara smiled "There is a lot that I have to tell you two too, but…..you aren't going to like it." Chara began telling the group everything she told Sans and Frisk. Tears started flowing town Chara/Frisk's cheekbones "I wanted to destroy them all, take their souls, and break the barrier, but Asriel would have none of it. He stopped me, but in the process got himself killed. Asriel died because of me….because I wanted revenge….what you both went through….was all my fault." Everyone was shocked aside from Sans and Gaster "My child…..I hate that you felt that way, I wish there was more I-WE could have done." Both Asgore and Toriel rushed over to hug Chara, then Gaster spoke "I have a hypothesis on a way we may be able to revive Chara, however, there is more explanation to be done." Everyone nodded, though Undyne and Papyrus were having trouble keeping quiet.

Sans sighed " **alright this is about to get weird folks so strap in"** Gaster smiled "Indeed, I suppose the best way to start is by explaining where I was. When I created that machine Sans fixed, it was meant for time travel, basically a way to go back in time to hopefully either stop the barrier from being created, or find souls passively and return to this timeline." Alphys gasped "T-Time travel? B-but that's impossible!" Gaster chuckled "Nearly impossible Alphys, You see, Sans and I had managed to figure out how to observe our timeline. Our reports showed an anomaly in the time space continuum. Timelines jumping left and right, starting and stopping, Until suddenly, everything ended. We and other lab partners of mine attempted to find this anomaly, only for the machine to react poorly, killing my partners and sending me to a place we shall call the void." "THAT SOUNDS UNPLEASANT."

Gaster nodded "Indeed, but there I gleaned valuable information. You see the Void is the space between timelines, a space between everything and nothing. There I was able to observe the various outcomes of this world, one of which gave me an idea as to how we bring Chara back." Toriel blinked "So you saw how to bring her back?" Gaster bowed his head "Alas, I only have a theory, you see in one timeline Chara was brought back with LV. Specifically she awoke when Frisk hit level twenty, the maximum." Everyone collectively shuddered, a murderous Frisk wasn't something they wanted to think about. "As horrid as sounds, I had a thought. What if instead of LOVE, we bring her back with genuine love. Perhaps enough of it from family and friends could trigger a reaction." Undyne pounded her fist on the table " So all we gotta do is use our magic on Charas soul? Let's do it! Our hearts will beat as one with one goal, bringing them back to Toriel and Asgore!" "NYEHEHEH TRULY A DARING TASK! WE SHALL GIVE OUR ALL!" "T-That plan may work….I-i'Il give everything I have too!" Toriel and Asgore nodded, Asgore only had one question "How do we do that?"

Gaster began to instruct everyone to place a hand on top of Frisk's skull, and focus all their magic into drawing the soul out and strengthening it. Chara could feel the group's influence, from Papyrus came unwavering support and encouragement. She could actually hear his voice "CHARA! YOU MUST BELIEVE IN YOURSELF! YOU ARE A GOOD PERSON, AND IF YOU DO NOT BELIEVE IN YOU, BELIVE IN ME WHO BELIEVES IN YOU!" From Sans she felt a strong magic, and she felt as if something was helping her shoulder her perceived sins " **stay strong, you deserve to be happy. it's what asriel would want so if anything do it for him. you can do it, i'm rootin for ya kiddo."** From Undyne she felt her passion, the intensity was infectious "C'mon punk get back to us! A lot of people want to see you again, and dang it i'm going to make that happen! Don't let something as silly as the past hold you back, you feel that? That is all of us, working as one because you are worth saving, you are worth everything!" From Alphys she felt familiarity, they both had made bad mistakes in the past. Gaster's magic felt warm and inviting, she felt her thoughts clear and become more organized. Chara felt her parents magic the most of all of them, the love pouring from them was almost overwhelming. From them both carried the same message "Please our child, come back to us." and from Frisk, she felt peace, kindness almost unmatched "You need to have MERCY on yourself, Chara, stay determined!"

Chara could feel herself becoming more and more determined " Knowing that Papyrus is with you and will always support you fills you with that Sans and Alphys are there to talk to at any given time no matter what, fills you with determination. Knowing Undyne will never give up on you or let you do so yourself, the inspiration fills you with determination. Feeling the amount of love your parents have for you, despite everything, fills you with determination. Feeling Gaster help you get your thoughts in order, and knowing that he will help you keep a clear mind, fills you with determination. You feel Frisk's encouragement, you are overflowing with determination." These thoughts flew through Chara's mind, eventually her soul grew brighter. Quickly she detached from Frisk, causing her to float outside her body, and in front of everyone, and an option screen appears: **Load Reset Load saved Character** , Chara hit the character save button: **Saved character: Chara Dreemurr lvl 1, file status: alive, before the buttercups, will you load this state to your current self? Yes No.** Chara hit yes, and a swirl of red mist curled around the soul, and when it cleared, there stood Chara.

Chara blinked, and looked down at herself, she was wearing her classic yellow and green striped shirt and jeans. She looked at her hands and then to everyone else. Both Toriel and Asgore did not hesitate to instantly wrap the newly revitalized child in their arms, everyone had tears in their eyes at the scene. Frisk ran over to hug her new sister "It worked! Your actually here Chara!" Chara smiled as she was enveloped in a tight embrace by her parents and Frisk "It…..It feels nice to be alive again." Sans grinned " **anyone up for some hot chocolate? 'cause i am."** Chara's head shot up "Chocolate?" Toriel and Asgore laughed "Yes my child we do have some if you wish….oh silly me what am I saying, WHEN you wish to have it." Asgore gave the biggest smile that anyone had seen in quite some time "We could even do some story swapping, allow everyone get to know you better. Everyone nodded in agreement and soon the family gathered in the living room with nice hot beverages in hand, chatting away about funny stories and endeavours.

Toriel allowed Asgore to sleep in the guest bedroom, which used to be Sans's room. Both agreed that it would be wrong to force Chara to choose living spaces so soon, and Toriel even considered getting a bigger house for the whole family. Things had cooled off between her and Asgore, but to her, Asgore was no longer the man she married so long ago. Seeing that Toriel and Sans had begun to share a room she quickly texted Alphys "The S.S Soriel is setting sail, Asgore got moved to Sans's room!" "OMG! Thats awsome!" Days passed and everyone got bonding time with the young princess. When Chara and Frisk spent the night and Alphys and Undyne's, they watched anime almost non stop. They binged Attack on Titan, which turned out to be Chara and Undyne's favorite. It got to the point where they would both sing the intro and proceed to whack each other with couch cushions. Other days Chara would wake to find some puzzles made by Papyrus, she would solve them, and try to make her own, they both really enjoyed the activity. She would spend time baking with Toriel, or gardening with Asgore.

On another day she and Frisk had a lazy day with Sans, it was relaxing, peaceful. She looked over to see Frisk and Sans snoozing on the couch "Heh, couple of lazybones." Chara smiled, things were going great, She had been the one to take over watering Flowey "Ugh not you too Chara! Did you forget what you taught me? IN THIS WORLD-" Chara shot him a glare, and gave him her creepy face "It's save, or be saved, Azzy." "Gah you've turned into a complete idiot!" "Oh that reminds me, I got you a treat." Chara ran outside and grabbed a small cupful of Fertilizer and a spoon. She returned and held out a spoonful to Flowey "Here, you may like this, its really good for plants!" "You idiot! Do you really think im going to let you feed me like some helpless-!" Floweys mouth was suddenly filled with a spoonful of fertilizer. He chewed it for a few minutes and swallowed "Actually that was pretty good what was that?" Chara pulled her biggest grin as she uttered the words " cow poop, mixed with dog poop, and pig poop." Floweys face morphed into a face of fear and disgust, while Chara rolled on the floor holding her sides from laughter. Later that night, Frisk pointed out it was soon to be april the first, they had some japes to prepare.

* * *

Authors note : Aplologies for the longer wait, occasional things got in the way, next time expect trick! Japers and capers! Hijinks and lowjinks! WE ARE HAVING AN OBLIGATORY APRIL FOOLS THING WAAAY AFTER THE FACT! Also last bit there was taken from the comic :Feeding time.


	9. Obligatory April Fools shenanigans

Authors note: Ok this chapter is going to be kinda short compared to the other chapters, but funny all the same.

* * *

Chara and Frisk stayed up discussing their various pranks, Frisk had already gathered the necessary materials, and after a few hours rest, it would be time to strike.

Papyrus woke up first of course, he went about his routine. He quietly made his bed and went out for his morning jog. However as he put his boots on a loud farting noise emanated from them "OH NO…." Papyrus took off his boots and removed the culprits of such a noise, whoopie cushions. "SANS…...IT IS ON!" he proclaimed, as he carefully took up the woopie cushions and exited his room. Much to his surprise Frisk and Chara were already up "OHO! YOU TWO ARE UP EARLY!" "Mornin uncle papy!" "Heya paps." "YOU TWO ARE AWARE OF THE DATE CORRECT?" Chara pulled a mischievous smile "Oh heck yeah, why do you have whoopie cushions?" "SANS PLACED THEM IN MY BOOTS. I WAS GOING TO PUT THEM IN HIS SLIPPERS, BUT HE IS IN TORIEL'S ROOM, I CANNOT JUST WALK IN THERE." Frisk put her hand up to her jaw "But I caaaaann!" "NYEH?" Frisk winked "I know a shortcut." With that Frisk took the cushions and vanished, reappearing shortly after. Frisk gave a salute to Papyrus "Mission accomplished captain Papyrus!" "NYEH HEH HEH! EXCELLENT WORK MY DEAR NEICE! THOUGH….WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING UP AT THIS HOUR? AHA YOU MUST BE PARTAKING IN THE PRANK WAR!" Chara and Frisk grinned, Chara spoke up " We just finished our prank on Sans, we did not however account for the great Papyrus! Oh we are surely doomed to his japes!" Chara put the back of her right hand up to her forehead, taking a dramatic pose. Papyrus smiled "FEAR NOT YOUNG ONES, I DO NOT PARTAKE IN PRANKING CHILDREN, ONLY SANS IS DESERVING OF MY CUNNING JAPES!"

With that Papyrus went on his morning jog and the kids went to work "Chara i'll need your help for this…." Frisk told Chara of her plan and they finished laying down the last of their pranks on the household. After a few hours Papyrus walked back in only to be rush hugged by Frisk. In response Papyrus squeezed a little harder spinning them around, he did not notice an inhaling noise. As soon as he let go, a terrible noise erupted. The sound of a hundred squeaky rubber chickens, the call of the damned. Papyrus jumped back in surprise, meanwhile, Sans and Toriel had a very rude awakening.

Sans and Toriel sat up with a start " **what the hell was that?"** "I have no idea…." Sans got up out of bed and slipped on his favorite slippers, only to have a fart noise emanate from them " **looks like paps returned the favor, heh."** Toriel giggled "So these prank wars are common for you and your brother?" " **oh yeah, we pulled stunts all the time in snowden."** Sans put on his hoodie, and as soon as he put his hands in his pockets he heard an inhale " **oh no."** As he pulled out the chickens, they let out yet another ungodly wail. Toriel cackled "I to believe that was the children, meaning they were behind that other noise!" " **looks like some kiddos are ready to have a bad time."** As the two made it downstairs they were greeted with the sight of Papyrus and Chara helping Frisk pull chickens out of her ribcage, causing them to squeak with every squeeze. " **Well it looks like ya clucked up kiddo"** Frisk grinned at Sans "Actually the prank went EGGScelently!" "NYEH! FRISK!SANS! IT IS TOO EARLY FOR PUNS!." Toriel and Sans helped get the last of the chickens out and made their way to the table.

Toriel and Papyrus made breakfast and Sans pulled out his trusty bottle of ketchup " **bone-appitite."** He, of course, chugged the whole thing, causing Frisk and Chara to grin maliciously " **what's those grins fo-"** His eyes widened and began to water, it felt as if his whole mouth was on fire " **wh-what the heck?!"** Sans held his mouth shaking as everyone laughed, Frisk quickly got out a gallon of milk "Here dad, drink this!" Sans quickly took the milk jug and started chugging. Chara smiled and spoke "It's your favorite kind." Frisk looked at him eye sockets dark " **goat's milk"** Sans instantly spit out the milk, blushing like a blueberry, as everyone erupted into laughter. " **You kids are so going to have a bad time"** Toriel was busy holding her sides while Frisk and Chara high fived. When Toriel caught her breath she spoke "I-haha-I do believe the children have won this day." Sans's eye flashed blue " **maybe as far as pranks go, but retribution can be a real tosser!"** As he said that he used his blue magic to lift Frisk and Chara up and threw them onto the couch. Papyrus and Toriel quickly rushed over and began relentlessly tickling them.

Eventually the Phone ringing interrupted the play fight going on, Toriel informed everyone that it was Alphys asking to see them at the lab to observe a project.

* * *

Authors note: Apologies for such a short chapter, however I do not intend the next one to be, it may even be one of if not the longest chapters, idk, but holy cow over 60 over you guys? Im glad so many of you really like this lil idea of mine :D


	10. Memories

Authors note: Warning, large chapter ahead!

* * *

Asgore and the rest of the household left for Alphys's lab, to find that Gaster and Undyne were present as well. Gaster greeted everyone "It would seem that Alphys has had a side project going on." Alphys came through a set of double doors "O-Ok guys, this w-way." She led the group through a hallway that took them to a room filled with monitors and gadgets. "S-so first off, the cancer research is going well! W-We have the medicine on clinical t-trial." Everyone cheered, then Frisk spoke "So what is the other news Alphys?" Alphys offered a light smile "W-Well you see, the assistants and myself took notice of human souls. W-We are allowed to humanely investigate them. S-So my first q-question was this: If humans die a more physical death rather than having their soul attacked, w-what happens to the soul? So w-we made various machines th-that would help us keep track of them. W-we took said machines to a nearby hospital w-with an unfortunately fresh human donor. Their soul b-began floating above them, and we noticed th-that over t-time the uh...determination of the soul begins to fade. As the determination faded, t-the soul became less visible. However, we n-noticed that eventually the levels stopped decreasing and w-what was left of it just floated there until the daughter came in once we were done. T-That's when something strange happened, the soul moved to fl-float over the young girl's shoulder." Frisk's eye sockets widened "Woah."

Alphys began to sweat as she got more into detail "E-Eventually we asked the d-daughter if w-we could run a sc-scan on her after a week. W-When we did, the soul was still there floating over her. S-So we asked if it was o-okay if she could stick around for a bit, under compensation of course. She agreed and we w-went to work. We found that i-in that st-state, We could access the soul's memories and view them on screen with audio and everything!" Alphys pointed to a rather large looking monitor "N-Naturally the girl was sh-shocked, but it seems as th-though souls do not simply cease to exist. Rather, t-they remain visible until most of their determination fades, and they keep watch over those important t-to them. W-We ran this test on various other people, and received the same conclusion."

Suddenly it clicked as to why she called everyone, especially Frisk over. Frisk was staring at the monitor for some time "Do you…..think my parents are doing the same thing?" Alphys walked over and held her hand "Do you want to find out?" Frisk nodded as she was put in a chair with a machine in front of her. Everyone watched as the machine whirred to life ,Alphys brought the screens around for Frisk and everyone else to see. Frisk gasped as she saw two faintly glowing hearts , one above her left shoulder, and another above her right."Th-they must have been watching over you for a very long time, both of them are red souls too." Frisk instinctively placed her hands on her shoulder, feeling nothing there, and yet on the screen the heart on her left was resting on top of her hand. Alphys spoke again "I-I can show you their memories and the things they saw , i-if that's what you w-want." Frisk smiled "What better way to introduce you all to my parents? Go for it auntie." Alphys flipped a switch and another monitor appeared, everyone sat quietly as they watched it play. They saw Frisk in her father's arms, her first word, her first step, her first day of school. They got to see Frisk as she grew, until the time came when the accident would happen. The memories from then on seemed as if the parents were always standing behind her, commenting and wishing they could be there for her more. The time came for Frisk to eventually climb Mt. Ebbot.

 **On Screen**

They watched as their daughter began to climb the forbidden mountain "Frisk, kiddo stop!" "Please my child hear us! You don't have to do this!" But Frisk did not hear her parents, they were dead afterall, and she fell into the hole. Unscathed Frisk looked at the flower patch when her mom spoke "Those flowers must have broken your fall." Frisk would eventually meet Flowey "Oh what a nice looking-OH GOD WHAT THE HELL IT NEARLY KILLED HER!" The parents were frantic until Toriel came and healed Frisk, causing the parents to sigh in relief. Frisk's dad spoke "So it looks like monsters are real, and range from psychopath flowers to motherly goat people." Frisk's mother laughed "Well you know what they say dear, sometimes you gotta grab the goat by the horns!" laughter ensued as they followed Frisk through the ruins, getting to the point where Frisk called Toriel mom by mistake "Oh no, i'm sorry Ms. Toriel,…..its just that, you remind me a lot of my mom before she died." "I understand my child, I am sorry to hear that you lost your mother. Have no fear, I shall take care of you small one." The rest of the ruins played out, and Frisk being ever observant, managed to get past Toriel without killing her. After another friendly chat with Flowey, Frisk went through the door to Snowden.

Everyone watching was looking at the screen intently, Sans smiled and put his hands on Frisk's shoulder they knew what was next. "Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." Frisk's parents were nervous, until a loud wet farting noise erupted from the handshake, causing them and Frisk to laugh " **heh the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. its always funny."** The parents watched as Papyrus and Sans did their schtick, laughing loudly "Oh my god if we were alive knowing these guys would have been great!" Frisk's father said, nonchalantly leaning on the sentry station "Looks like the monsters we heard about are not the same thing." They watched Frisk pass through Snowden and Waterfall. Sometimes though, the screen would blink out and be back at certain points in the memory, like papyrus's spaghetti trap, or before the cliff that Undyne stood on. They laughed as they watched Frisk's cooking lesson with Undyne, and throughout Mettatons shenanigans. Alphys paused the session to speak "T-This is strange, the only reason it w-would skip this much is if there were things the souls didn't w-want us to see." After some pondering Sans spoke " **well, maybe they're just making sure they remember right."** Alphys shrugged and continued the session.

Frisk had began fighting Mettaton, Alphys told Frisk about the switch. However in the middle of the fight, the scene went right back to the door before hand. This time however Frisk just tricked Mettaton right away and the fight commenced and finished. "W-wait what? These ch-changes in what you did after the scene reloads itself….wh-what's going on there?" Frisk bowed her head down "Hey dad….think it's time we tell them?" " **looks like it kiddo."** Gaster smiled "It would help out greatly young one." Frisk began explaining an ability to save and load through her determination, confirmed by Gaster,Sans, and Chara. Everyone was shocked, Toriel spoke " So all of those 're loads….were when you either died or had to try something else?" Frisk nodded "There was a third option to, reset, which apparently would reload me all the way back to the start, taking away everyone's memories with it. Dad and grandpa G are the only ones able to know when a reset or load happens." More explanation came as everyone came to grasp this concept "SO YOU HAD THE POWER TO DO LITERALLY ANYTHING YOU WANTED, AND YET YOU CHOSE TO NOT USE IT?" Frisk smiled "Well papy I did use it, but only the load and save ability." After some more chatter, the session resumed, Frisk was standing before Sans in the judgement hall. "So you finally made it, the final part of your journey is at hand. In a few moments you will meet the king, and decide the fate of this world. That's then, now you will be judged." Everyone held shocked expressions, Frisk's parents silent as Sans's speech went on, explaining LV and EXP " **but you. you never gained any LOVE. 'course that doesn't make you completely innocent or naive, but that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. no matter the struggles or hardships you faced, you strived to do the right thing. even when you ran away, you did it with a smile."** Though the shadows covered most of Sans's face, everyone could hear a slight sense of pride and gratitude in his voice. " **You never gained LOVE, but you gained love, if that makes any sense."** At the end of Sans's speech, the Frisk on screen was crying and walked over to him "I-I dont want to fight…...but…...I have to get home…" Sans put his hand on Frisk's shoulder " **as long as you do what's in your heart, no matter what, i know you will do the right thing. I'm rootin for ya kiddo."** With that he vanished, leaving Frisk and the ghosts of her parents. She would go on to fight Asgore "Please, I don't want to fight." "Listen to her!" "Asgore. I Don't want to fight you." "Look man just stop this crap!" "ASGORE STOP FIGHTING!" but no matter Frisk's pleas, he would not relent, earning a glare from Toriel, and a strange look from everyone.

The Frisk on screen was crying "Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys…...everyone….I...i'm sorry." she pulled out her worn dagger and began to fight back. Everyone watched as the two did battle, Asgore's theme playing loudly, the song of a fight that nobody wanted to happen. Frisk's parents were in shock at what their baby girl was forced to do. Frisk got in the final hit, bringing Asgore to his knees "Ah, so that is how it is." Asgore would give his own small speech 'Human, this war has gone on long enough, take my soul, and leave this wretched place." Frisk gave Asgore a harsh look, raised her blade, and threw it behind her "No." "Human….despite everything I have done, you still choose to spare me? I promise my wife and I shall take care of you, we could sit in the living room, eating butterscotch pie. Like….a family." Toriel still had her eye on the screen, but was giving Asgore the stink eye, only to have her attention completely turned to the screen as that Asgore was surrounded by pellets. Frisk closed her eyes "Oh god here we go." Gaster put his hand on her shoulder "I hate this part." " **this is what you told me about, isn't it kiddo?"** Flowy's pellets killed Asgore, Frisk could be heard screaming "NO! NONONO FLOWEY! YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" "Hehehehehe You IDIOT! In this world, IT'S KILL, OR BE KILLED!" With that Flowey took the souls and everything went dark.

Everyone watched in stunned silence as Flowey made his monologue, Frisk's parents unable to comprehend what was happening. The Frisk on screen stepped forward "What? You think you can still fight me? hehehehe , you really are….an idiot." In a dramatic reveal, Flowey's omega form appeared, scaring the hell out of everyone. They watched as Frisk did the best she could, dodging pellets and bullets, only to still get hit with vines, or other bullets. They watched her die several times before being loaded back in. Eventually she got through all the souls and they began healing her, Everyone was too stunned at what they saw to speak, their attention focused on how the hell Frisk survived this. They watched as the souls healed her, and her fighting Flowey back. "YEAH FRISK KICK THAT FLOWERY MONSTROSITIES ASS!" Undyne shouted pumping her fist in the air, everyone was cheering excitedly, especially when Frisk got the last hit. "NO! NO!" file reloaded. "You idiot." Present Frisk hid her face in Sans's jacket, hugging tightly. They watched as Flowey trapped and relentlessly killed her in painful ways, over and over, until the souls rebelled during yet another monologue.

Sans, like everyone else, was speechless, all he could do was wrap his arms around Frisk, and hold her tightly, rubbing circles around her spine as he watched "FRISK….DID THIS TRULY HAPPEN?" "Punk….you STILL made it through that?dang your tough" "O-Oh my god….Frisk…" Toriel was seething "And you let him into our house why?" Frisk removed her face from Sans's jacket "You will see soon." Frisk's parents were still at a loss for words...they could do nothing for their daughter. Eventually Frisk would hit reload and events happened as everyone else remembered, all the way until Flowey absorbed everyone's souls.

Toriel and Asgore were in shock "As-Asriel?" "Howdy, Chara. It's me, your best friend…." ASRIEL DREEMURR. Hopes and dreams began to play as Asriel used everything he had against Frisk, her first death occurred….but it refused. They watched as her soul put itself back together through its determination. "Undyne…..this is why I stand by what I said….anime is real. This fight is about as anime as you can get." Asriel entered stage two of the fight, they watched as Frisk struggled to do anything. Eventually her parents spoke once more "You try to reach yoru save file, but nothing happens." Frisk's mother calls out "But maybe, with what power you have...You can save something else?" The Frisk on screen called out for her friends, the first one to show up was Sans. His face was blurred and his voice echoey " **just give up….i did"** Frisk dodged several of his bone attacks "Hey Sans, how about we take a break instead?" " **why even try?"** Yet another bone attack dodged, current Sans was looking down at his feet, holding Frisk's hand "Hey Sans, CROSSWORD IS HARDER THAN JUNIOR JUMBLE." " **you'll never see them again…."** Yet another wave of bones Frisk had to dodge, getting hit by several "Heh, Hey Sans you keep attacking me like this, I'm pretty much BONED!" This causes the lost soul to laugh " **heheheh god kiddo that was pretty bad….wait what…..oh what the hell did i do?"** Sans rushed over and healed Frisk " **kiddo i'm sorry….i don't know what happened." "** Don't worry, i'm saving all of you.I'm determined to get us all out of this!" " **alright, i'm rootin for ya kiddo."** With that Sans faded, but that Frisk could feel Sans resonating loudly within Asriel, seems like he's finally trying.

Frisk called out for Papyrus, and she found him, face blurred like his brother's. "I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN!." Bone attacks just like his brothers " Hey Papyrus, could you fix me some spaghetti first?" "THEN EVERYONE WILL…." more bones "C'mon Papyrus, I need your help with a puzzle!" This caused Papyrus to hesitate "Would a skeleton statue be called a SKULLpture?" "NYEH, HUMAN WHY? WAIT….WHY AM I ATTACKING, WE'RE FRIENDS!" Papyrus faded as well, resonating louder than his brother. Everyone was watching with tears in their eyes, except Undyne who was trying her best not to. Undyne popped up next "All humans will die!" Frisk blocked all of her attacks, Frisk follows up by clashing herself against Undyne, showing her fighting spirit "You're our real enemy!" Another wave of spears to block, Frisk gave the biggest smile she could, like how she knew Undyne did. " You are in the way of all our hopes and dreams!" Frisk blocked another wave "Hey Undyne what about that recipe you were gonna show me?" This causes Undyne to stop and blink "Wait….what the heck was I just doing?!" Her soul faded back into Asriel resonating louder than Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, and Alphys were saved.

Frisk's dad spoke "But, there may just be one other person that needs saving, He has to be in there, right?" Everyone watched as Frisk called out to Asriel, they watched the scene play out. His apology, their farewell. The session was paused as everyone enveloped Frisk in a group hug. "You are a really tough wimp!" " **so that was the details...nice goin kiddo"** "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" "Thank you, my child" "F-Frisk….you saved us all….and Asriel…." "Frisk….Thank you."

The session continued, it showed Frisk and Sans outside on their first night " **heh i can't stop lookin at em."** "They are really cool, a lot more better than the stones in the underground." Sans nodded " **frisk….there is something i need to talk to you about….. I know about you being able to save load and reset."** Frisk pulled back in shock "Wait what?" " **oh, dont worry, im not after ya or anything, it's just that, you see because i'm aware of them, i also can remember things from a previous load or reset….when that damn flower had control of the timeline…..things were nice for a while. until he started killing people. Kid i know you wouldn't do that, but please, promise me that you won't reset….i- i don't think i could handle waking up in snowden knowing we just made it to the surface."** Frisk held her hands to her mouth "B-But I did load…..a lot." " **heh loading and saving is all well and good, if you want to still do that for caution's sake, that's up to you. but i would rather not start all over again."** Frisk nodded "I promise Sans, no resets. Ever." The memories began to blur by after that, many of them being memories everyone was there for, stopping at a more recent memory, Frisk in her hospital bed, bald, ill, and asleep with everyone standing in her room, surrounding her bed.

The Toriel on screen walked over and placed her paw on Frisk's head, tears in her eyes "You are our sunshine…"

Asgore:"Our only sunshine..."

Papyrus:"YOU MAKE US HAPPY..."

Alphys:"When skies are grey..."

Sans:" **y** **ou'll never know kid...how much we love you..."**

Undyne: "Please don't take our sunshine away."

The group stood there humming for a good while, with Frisk's parents singing right along with them. Everyone watching the screen kept their group hug on Frisk, holding her close.

The scene switched again, It was the parents reacting to Frisk's death and rebirth. Frisk's father cried out "No, nonono Frisk stay strong kiddo! You have to hold on! For them, for us!" Frisk's mother was standing next to Frisk watching as Frisk slowly started to lift out of her body. They saw Everyone rush towards Frisk with their healing magic, Frisk's mother was pleading with them "Please…..save our daughter…." When the glow faded, Frisk was there in her skeleton form "What?" Things happened as everyone remembered "Frisk's father and mother both were smiling "Thank you…...thank you thank you thank you…." The words repeated for a while, until the memory faded to Frisk standing with everyone at her parents graves. Frisk's father put his ghostly hand on Sans "Keep taking good care of our daughter, you more than earned that right." Frisk's mother had her hand on Toriel's hand "Thank you...for everything" The view on the screen faded as Alphys spoke "L-Looks like that's it….y-you really went through a lot…..my god…" Frisk nodded "We are here now, that's what counts. Mom….we are going to find a way to save Asriel." Chara nodded "Darn right we are." Alphys pushed up her glasses and spoke excitedly "T-there may be a way to do that, but the idea will take some time, and the logistics of it will cause it to take longer." Toriel stood and spoke "If it means we have a chance at bringing our son back….take all the time you need to do it right." Asgore nodded "We have faith in you Alphys, do what you need to."

With that everyone went home, to deal with the information they received, Toriel and Sans had a long talk concerning his former well being. He assured her everything was fine, and proved it with his increased Hp. Eventually things returned to normal once again, and within a few weeks, it will be time for Frisk's first ever national speech. Knowing that her parents were always watching over her, and are to this day, fills Frisk with HoPe. Knowing that things will only get better, knowing that her brother has a new chance at life as well, fills Chara with determination.

 **File Saved**

* * *

Authors note: I hope you guys enjoyed this. I tried something similar to this in another fic, but it didn't turn out as well as i would have liked, this hopefully is much better.


	11. a SANsational friend,and great teachers

Authors note: Most of us had that one teacher that made a would be boring class not boring, one that seemed to hit all the right notes. This chapter briefly depicts such a scenario, we have a speech to attend. Also a smidge of Sans going into "stepdad/ concerned friend mode" with Chara.

* * *

School was….an interesting thing for Chara. Before she fell, kids ,adults, everyone treated her like crap. Most would either ignore or do minorly annoying things, however there were many who would chase her down, hurt her badly. Those days she learned to never travel without a knife. She was able to procure a simple pocket knife easily then and now too. All Chara had to do was say that she liked to whittle things in her pastime, and boom, child with a knife. Going to school with Frisk was relatively calm compared to back then thankfully. Fewer people gave her odd stares, sure there were bullies but most of them were cowards that picked on weaklings. As soon as Frisk looks at one of them, they scurry "Hey Frisk, how'd you manage to make most bullies scared of you?" Frisk laughed "Well you see…." she closes her eyes and reopens them, eye sockets black " **humans scare easily."** Chara shuddered with a grin "Hahaha, dang that gave ME chills. Looks like Sans taught you well." Frisk grinned as they headed to their language arts class.

Their language teacher was an older gentleman. He grew up on stories of monsters from M t. Ebbott, but in his time of studying literature, he knew there were two sides to every story. He also knew that history was often written by the victors. This man was one of the first to volunteer for the first ever human/monster school. An opportunity to broaden young minds, but now an opportunity to possibly have his own enlightened. After all, this was an old culture being brought into this new world. Frisk was a good student, she did her work, seemed to like a good read. Though SOMETIMES, he would catch her having a snooze to which he would lightly tap Frisk's skull and say "Now now Frisk, it is not the time to be skulling around!" He made sure to make his classes fun and interactive. Often he would have his students act out chapters, Frisk was particularly good at the nice and kind young lady, as well as being the intimidating sort. His parents fought in the second world war, the monster students other than Frisk were surprised that humanity would do such terrible things to their own people, though he had a feeling older monsters would be less surprised.

A new student arrived by the name of Chara, a name resembling yet another story of a child with red eyes and pale skin. Said to be a demon but was no doubt just a child born with an odd eye color and skin complexion. This child matched that description, however That story was hundreds of years ago. She was timid, watchful, she looked ready to defend herself at any time. Frisk introduced them as her new sister. Like Frisk she was hardworking, yet mischievous. She loved the more graphic stories, such as Edgar Allen Poe's poetry. This mans name is , often called Alfred by children in reference to Batman's butler. After some research on the subject, he found it fitting, Alfred Pennyworth was, put simply, a badass gentleman. Mr. Pennyworth, as a young lad, loved hearing about people such as Martin Luther King Jr and the like. Of course it was no secret that Frisk was the ambassador to monster kind, nor was it that her first national speech was going to be held in a few weeks time. This child has taken it upon herself to assist in bringing peace not only to monster kind, but to humanity as well. Once he had heard, began his teaching plans.

Frisk and Chara took their usual seats, in the middle of the second row from the front of the class. Mr. Pennyworth walked in, and class started "Good morning everyone, Today, we shall be studying the works of those who have worked towards peace. People such as Ghandi, MLK Jr., and the like. We will learn and discuss how these men and women inspired, and still do to this day, people who wish to change the world for the better." Frisk sat up a little straighter, her eyelights trained on . He must have known about her speech! "These people brought changes to the world through grit, determination, and the hope for a better world. These brave souls sought to change the very fabric of their society at the time, and their passions came loud and clear through their speeches. They worked towards unity. They unified those who sought peace as well, their hearts beating as one." Frisk smiled, that line was one of Undyne's favorite lines. They watched videos on Martin Luther King Jr.s speeches. Frisk payed close attention and made sure to take notes. She wasn't as focused on the words however, yes they were important, but she paid attention to his expressions. She payed attention to the way he moved, the volume of his voice, the look in his eyes. He had the same look she saw in her human parents talking about their work, or when Undyne talked about saving all of monster kind. Chara smiled at the video, it seemed as though a lot had changed since she fell into all those years ago.

Class ended, and Mr. Pennyworth pulled Frisk to the side "Ms. Serif, I do hope you found today's lesson informative." Frisk grinned "Very." She squinted her eyes at him, causing Pennyworth to wonder how she did that with no skin "You know about my future speech, don't you." Pennyworth grinned "I haven't the slightest clue what you are on about. I am simply teaching about those who sought to change the world. Now off you pop, Undyne would not appreciate you being late." Frisk gave a light laugh and caught up to….and by that she teleported right beside Chara "Jesus Christ Frisk! Give a girl some warning!" They both laughed as they continued their day.

The kids arrived home to the sweet smell of butterscotch and cinnamon, accompanied by spaghetti of course. They ate and laughed, and Toriel spoke "By the way my children, after your baths please set out your dirty clothes baskets, we shall be doing laundry tonight. They both nodded and proceeded with their night until bedtime. Asgore and Undyne came by to discuss security for the upcoming speech, while Sans and Papyrus were put on laundry duty, Sans of course, took loading the washer while Papyrus got to fold " **bro you know me, i'd probably just throw them back in the basket and let them get all wrinkly."** "GAH, FINE LAZYBONES, I SHALL EXPERTLY FOLD AND PUT UP THE CLOTHING!"With that the two went to work, until Sans heard a clanking sound coming from the dryer. He assured Papyrus that he would check it out, and he found the culprit. One of Chara's pants, the pair she wore today, had something inside. Reaching in he finds the pocket knife, it looks unused, but why would she have it? He stuffed it in his jacket pocket, deciding to talk to Chara in the morning.

The kids woke up for their weekend, Frisk would be spending it preparing her speech. They found their clothes neatly folded and ready to be put up, and went about their day. They ate breakfast and Sans whispered to Chara " **heya kiddo, need to talk with ya in the lab alright?"** Chara nodded and they went to the lab and Sans shut the door. "So what's up Sans?" " **well you see kiddo, paps and i did laundry last night, and we heard a banging in the dryer. i checked it out, to find this."** Sans pulled out the pocket knife " **seem familiar?"** Chara went wide eyed, she'd been caught, he was gonna tell Toriel "I-I" Sans held up his hand " **look chara….i can guess the reasons why you may decide to carry a blade, and i can understand why you wouldn't want your dad or mom to find out. just know that here, you are safe. nobody will hurt you, not here, not at school, not anywhere, so long as your mother and all of us still live and breath."** Sans walked over and put his hand on Chara's shoulder " **you don't have to be afraid anymore kiddo, we all are lookin out for ya."** Chara was shaking, tears welling up in her eyes "S-So….why do you think i got the knife?" Sans sighed " **you're the one that told us about how you had most of a town after you because of how you looked. i'm bettin that you made sure you always had something to defend yourself with, how'm i doin so far?"** Chara chuckled, wiping away a few tears "Pretty good sherlock bones." Sans chuckled, jokes were good " **look, i won't say anything to your parents, it ain't my place. This is something you need to tell them yourself, if you aren't ready, that is ok. Just talk to somebody alright? Talk to me, talk to frisk, maybe not paps because he can't keep a friggin secret, but just know you ain't in this alone kiddo."**

Chara was crying freely now, she moved forward and wrapped Sans in a hug "Thank you." Sans wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft back rub " **it's going to be alright kid, i promise."** The hug ended and Chara looked at her knife "I usually keep it hidden when i'm at home, or on trips with any of you guys, but at school…..a lot of what happened to me happened at school." Sans nodded " **i getcha kiddo, but you may want to stop doin that. If ya get caught, well….that would not be a good way for tori to find out."** Chara nodded "Ok...I understand." " **good, now , unless you got anythin else to be doin, im gonna go watch some tv and probably nap."** Chara smiled "That sounds nice, I think i may join you in that endeavor."

The day went as usual when Papyrus walked in with the mail "I HAVE RETURNED, WE HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT LETTER FOR FRISK!." Frisk runs up and Papyrus hands her the letter. Frisk reads the letter and speaks "This….is a notary of important people who will be showing up to my speech. Diplomats from other countries, the President, a lot of people." Toriel nodded "Sounds like we will have a full house so to speak." Frisk nodded. "FRISK! DO YOU HAVE YOUR MAGNIFICENT SPEECH PREPARED? WOULD YOU LIKE TIPS FROM UNDYNE AND I ON HOW TO MAKE COOL MONOLOGUES?" Frisk giggled "Papy, you are such a great influence all I had to do to learn from you was be around you." "NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE!"

Time passed as everyone including Frisk's teachers aided in some form to her speech. Gaster helped her with posture, back straight and chin up. Frisk noticed this was a habit for her grandpa, as he often made public announcements as a royal scientist and held himself as such. Toriel and Asgore helped her with wordplay, while from Undyne and Papyrus all she had to do was think about their personalities to feel the level of passion she needs to put behind it. Sans, of course, managed to help keep things stress free, lightening moods with jokes or small pranks. Before they left home, Chara saved, caution is never a bad thing. Knowing that Frisk is going to make things better for everyone, fills her with determination.

The time has come, Frisk stepped up to the podium and the crowd went quiet as the security detail had formed a tight perimeter, even on surrounding rooftops. Frisk looked out to the crowd, diplomats, politicians, people trained to double talk and bullcrap their way through things. She smiled, back straight, chin up, hands clasped together the way her grandfather does. "Greetings everyone, I am Frisk Arial Serif." She began to speak, of the monsters who have been denied the basic rights that all living beings should have, of the future and how monsters can bring peace and prosperity to humanity if they work side by side not as a different race, but as a whole. "We all share this planet, with everyone's hearts beating as one, monsters, humans, WE CAN ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING! So long as we work together, so long as we see each other not as monsters and humans, but rather friends and allies in making this world, our world, a better place. Will the journey be hard? Heck yes, Will people resist and attack because they do not want change? Yes, but with the power of Hope and Determination, **WE CAN ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING!** Already, thanks to monster magic and human technology, we are nearing a cure for one of the most deadly diseases to grip humanity, the very disease that caused my transformation. Clinical trials are already on the way for a cancer cure! We, together under one cause, ARE UNSTOPPABLE. Nothing would be out of reach, It may take time, it may take years, decades even, but I am DETERMINED with every bone of my body, to help bring everyone, a happy future."

Frisk finished her speech, her family behind her had tears in their eyes, and the crowd was cheering, soon questions arose "Ms serif, do you consider yourself monster or human now?" Frisk looked to the reporter "I am both. My parents taught me what it means to be human, to keep strong, to face whatever is in my way, but to also always be kind. My new family, needed me as much as I needed them. The thing is however, is this. There has been no difference felt by me, between being monster, or human." More questions were asked and answered. After the successful speech, they went home to wind down, Undyne gave Frisk her biggest grin "FUHUHUHU! That was freaking awesome punk! You're passion shook the whole stage!" "G-Great job Frisk!" "Well done my child." " **nice goin kiddo." "** I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" "ThAt WaS a fINE sPeeCH YouNG One. "Golly Frisk you make a fine ambassador" "I think you sounded like a total IDIOT!" "Shut up Asriel or I WILL feed you more fertilizer." "Gah! Whatever, and it's Flowey DAM-" Toriel glares at Flowey "Darn it." With that things began to settle down again

However, October was fast approaching, Frisk and Chara knew what they had to do. Introduce their family to the monster month!

* * *

Authors note : *is humming spooky scary skeletons for no reason in particular*


	12. Halloween Town

Authors note: and so it begins, the month of tricking and treating for our lil group! Also for those that may be wondering about my mention of AU stuff in earlier chapters, i may get to writing them, when i actually have a good story idea XD also i would still be just focusing on one fic at a time for now. Aaaaaaaand lil derp bit fixed in previous chapter, bones of instead of in XD.

* * *

Frisk and Chara talked at length about how to best induct their family into Halloween. They had already described the festivities and how things are done, but there was something more. So they got a few good Halloween movies! Nightmare before Christmas, The Corpse Bride, and the Halloween town trilogy. Chara and Flowey seemed to particularly enjoy Nightmare Before Christmas with one song stuck in their heads because it kinda fit. Everyone laughed, Papyrus cried, all in all everyone had a great time. Asgore smiled "Ah, I think I know where you two are going with this." Chara and Frisk looked at him "You wish us monsters to make this month our own! If Halloween is loved so with fictional monsters, maybe we SHOULD see what us real monsters can do." Sans shrugged " **eh pranks, candy, scares, sounds like a good time to me."** "OH AND I COULD MAKE VARIOUS HALLOWEEN SCARY PUZZLES!" "Fuhuhuhuhu that sounds frickin awesome!" "Seems like you guys got the idea, but wait, there's more!" Chara and Frisk began whispering details to the family, and the monster town would, for that month, be transformed.

It was announced that in celebration of the human tradition of Halloween, the town of monsters will be creating their share of plays, games, and much more. Humans from near by came to check things out, there were many haunted houses, with puzzles designed by Papyrus. Often times Sans would get into the spirit of things and lightly prank passerby, sometimes enlisting Frisk and Chara in his endeavors. The biggest contributor would be Mettaton, who had planned a special event for the entire town, and those visiting to enjoy. Sometimes Frisk would randomly 'haunt' the haunted houses. Often she would be sitting on a chair in a room, eye lights off, waiting for the group to arrive. When the group entered enough to see her, she would suddenly jump up and rush them with great speed, only to meet someone face to face with a smile "Welcome everyone!" Pranks were played all over. Sans would jump scare passerby, Undyne would often appear in mazes making spears come out of the ground far enough away from people to not hurt, but close enough to scare.

Papyrus's puzzle rooms were meant to confuse, Sans would appear in these and either help or hinder participants. Sometimes he would point you in the right direction, but you were more likely to walk into a room and have a bunch of rubber spiders dumped on you. Chara often participated in jump scares, her signature creepy face appearing out of the darkness. In other rooms Sans and Frisk would teleport at random places, eye lights dark staring directly at people, causing chills to run down their spines. At home pranks were common. Sans and Toriel walked into their room at one point to find skeleton decorations everywhere, even a few plastic full body skeletons placed in various positions. This caused both of them to laugh, while Chara and Frisk high fived. Of course they did not get away with this, nearly every time they would sit down Frisk would feel time freeze for a moment and both would wind up sitting on a whoopie cushion or rubber chicken.

Papyrus was by far the easiest to scare. One time he went to grab some towels from the closet and wound up screaming as an avalanche of rubber spiders and snakes cascaded down upon him. One night Sans and Frisk quietly tapped pieces of paper with puns written on them all over Papyrus's room, completely covering the walls and some items with them. They didn't stop there though, they tapped puns to doors, cabinets, several on the fridge. Papyrus screamed at this assault and promptly set up traps. When Sans opened the fridge for some ketchup, he was met with a gaster blaster that spewed spaghetti sauce all over him "NYEHEHEH! TAKE THAT BROTHER!" **"no need to get so 'saucy' with me, bro"** "SAAAAAANS!" **"heh, out of all pastabilities, you chose that prank, proud of ya bro."** "WHY THANK YOU SA-...OH MY GOD! STOP!" " **hey what do you call it when a pasta noodle's phone rings?"** "SANS THAT DOESN'T MAKE- " **"a 'ring'attoni"** "SANS I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL HARM YOU!" **"don't get so upsetti bro, have some spaghetti."** Frisk cackled at this exchange and poured herself some cereal, only to find it replaced with bones "Papyrus what the heck?" "THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR ALLOWING SANS TO INFLUENCE YOU SO NEGATIVELY! NYEHEHEH!" Frisk sighed, and the fun times would continue.

Nearing the end of the month Mettaton's Halloween special would begin. Many came to see it, monsters and humans alike joined the crowd to see how they would cap off the monster the place was packed as everyone watched on stage as Gaster, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk stood side by side, backs to the crowd. Then the music started to play, causing them to bob to the beat (Cue spooky scary skeletons!) Gaster quickly turned around facing the crowd "Spooky scary skeletons send shivers down your spine…" "shrieking skulls will shock your soul" Sans and Frisk both turn around eyes blank and both sing **" seal your doom tonight."** Papyrus turns last grinning singing with Sans " **spooky scary skeletons…"** "WE SPEAK WITH SUCH A SCREECH!" Frisk continued to dance about "You'll shake and shudder in surprise when you hear these zombies shriek!" Chara came up from the left side of the stage "We're so sorry skeletons, you're so misunderstood. You only want to socialize but I don't think we should…" The group continued to sing and dance through the song until it eventually ended. Applause erupted as the five took their bow and Mettaton reappeared on stage "An next we have another reindition of a classic human song!" Mettaton disappeared and the curtains that fell began to rise again revealing Gaster in a lab setting "I was workign in the lab late one night, when my eyes beheld an eerie sight!" Various monsters joined in the chorus of 'the monster mash', gaining much applause.

Mettaton then announced the final show and disappeared as music started to play, Adults and kids alike began to nod to the beginning beat as the curtains rose, revealing a choir of various monsters "Boys and girls of every age…" A second group is revealed "Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween!" Everyone sang, from Frisk to Burgerpants, everyone had a part in the opening song, and Papyrus got to play Jack Skelington. Other tunes included Chara and Flowey singing 'Kidnap the Santa Clause' People sang and danced the night away, and the next night it would be time for trick or treating.

Chara decided to dress as a witch, Sans tapped two pieces of bread to his skull "SANS WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE?" **"ain't it obvious bro?"** "OH GOD NO PLEASE NO WHY-" **"a SANSwich!"** chuckles came from Toriel and Frisk. Frisk dressed up as a reaper with a painted skull, Papyrus decided to dress as a human, while Toriel decided to go vampire. Asgore decided to stay home and give candy to kids, while Flowey scared the hell out of them, often morphing his face into the creepiest stuff he could manage. The night was bountiful as their bags were completely filled with candy. Chara of course tried to get Frisk to trade all of her chocolate. Measures had to be taken to make sure that all of the chocolate wouldn't 'mysteriously' disappear. Yet despite all Precautions, the next night everyone found Chara passed out in the living room surrounded by chocolate wrappers, and a small pile of leftover chocolate. Asgore carried her to bed while Sans made sure to get some throw up buckets ready just in case. The month went by fast and from then on Halloween would be a well done tradition throughout all of Ebbott town.

* * *

Authors note: Well hopefully this didn't turn out too badly. How about next chapter we have some more skele Frisk training? Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you guys for the nice comments and understanding for the slight delay, hopefully this chapter didn't fall completely flat XD.


	13. Megalovania

Authors note: Frisk shall now become fully tuned to her magic!

A few days passed since Halloween, the town cleaned up, and things returned to normal. Frisk was sound asleep, Chara was downstairs with Toriel and Papyrus helping make breakfast, all was calm and peaceful. Then Undyne came in "Is the punk still asleep?! We're supposed to do our all out training today!" Toriel laughed lightly "Yes Undyne, Frisk is still sound asleep, would you like something to eat?" Undyne smiled "Oh, uh no, thank you though. Ate at home, im here to get this lazy punk out of bed! NGAAAAH!" and with that she rushed upstairs. She promptly burst into Frisk's room "TIME TO GET UP PUNK!" Frisk barely had time to sit up before Undyne grabbed the top of her skull and started pulling her downstairs, causing Frisk's bones to rattle as she flew threw the air. Undyne then promptly plopped Frisk into a chair at the table "Ah good morning my child." "AH I SEE UNDYNE HAS ROUSED YOU FROM YOUR SLEEP!" "If by roused you mean **forcibly woke and dragged down here before i could even react yeah."** Frisk glared at Undyne with eyes dark. Chara laughed "Well Undyne, she looks ready to kick your butt, way to go." "Fuhuhuhuhu perfect! Eat up punk we are going all out today! NO HOLDS BARRED! You against all of us in an actual one on one FIGHT!" Frisk rubbed her eye sockets and began to eat.

After the meal the group was standing outside looking out towards Undyne and Frisk. Sans had finally gotten up and was drinking some ketchup, while the others stood by and watched. They had both agreed to do the check option first, to see where each other were at.

 **Undyne: atk 50 def 40 inv 5 spd: 20 hp 2000/2000 lv 1 exp 0 former royal guard captain, forever bestie. Itching to find out what you can do.**

Undyne's check: **frisk atk 10 def 15. This punk looks ready to spar, she's letting her atk stay the way it is just for you.**

Frisk was shocked at the extra information she got while Sans grin widened. Undyne promptly turned Frisk's soul green, her theme playing loudly. Frisk had an idea she learned from Papyrus and summoned a bone staff. Undyne grinned as she sent a flurry of spears hurling towards Frisk, who responded in kind by skillfully moving the staff blocking all of them, her turn. Frisk grinned and pointed her staff at Undyne, a long row of bones rising in a line all the way to her. Undyne barely had time to jump over them, only to be forced back down by an oncoming blaster. "Not bad punk, try this!" Undyne sent another flurry of alternating spears, Frisk managed to block most of them, but her staff cracked apart and a spear made it through. Said spear headed straight for her sternum only to sail past as Frisk teleported behind Undyne. Frisk Turned Undyne's soul blue and threw her into the air, adding a bit of spin to make her dizzy. Frisk then made bones fly out of the ground and towards her in mid flight. Undyne summoned another spear and used it to deflect the bones as she fell back to earth, rolling to avoid damage " **nice trick kiddo."** "WOWIE YOU BOTH ARE DOING GREAT!" "Excellent work my child."

Undyne gave Frisk a wide grin as she turned her soul back to red, sending several volleys of spears her way. Frisk dodged deftly, only getting nicked a couple of times. Frisk closed her eyes in pain, and when she opened them Undyne saw they were glowing red, with traces of purple appearing now and then. Frisk moved her hands forward, a red glow emanating from them, and a large wave of fire began to appear heading towards Undyne. She had to jump and roll out of the way, only to find herself nose to nose with a gaster blaster. Undyne punched the blaster hoping to knock it away, but it was charging and her fist only made it explode. Undyne was blown to the side, her hp was nearing about 75% "Fuhuhuhu! This is great!" Frisk grinned as she dodged Undyne's next attack. Frisk's eyes glowed more furiously as she focused more determination and power into her next attack. With a raise of her arm a large cascade of bones and fire appeared in the sky, and with a swift downward motion, they all fell in Undyne's direction.

Monster attacks usually last anywhere from ten seconds to thirty at most, Frisk's attack lasted about twenty. Eventually the last bone was dodged, Undyne had suffered several hits and was still grinning. Frisk however was breathing heavy now "I *huff * think uh….that's about it for now." Undyne nodded and they ended the fight "That was freaking awesome punk! I could feel your passion through your attacks." "NYEH HEHEH, INDEED! KEEP THIS UP FRISK AND YOU MAY BECOME AS GREAT AS I AM!" " **guess you're a real 'hotshot' eh kiddo?"** Frisk grinned "Well….i'm ready to nap now...maybe for the rest of the day…." "Actually my child while you may be allowed to rest for an hour or so, you will be sparring with Papyrus next. Today is the day where we all spar with you so you get as in tune with your magic as possible." "Fiiiiine, still gonna sleep." and with that Frisk promptly teleported herself under a shady tree and began to snooze.

About an hour later Gaster, Alphys and Asgore arrived, Papyrus went to wake Frisk from her power nap "FRISK THE OTHERS HAVE ARRIVED, YOU NEED TO WAKE UP AND PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" "Mmmmmm a few more minutes?" "NOPE!" "Alright, im feeling better anyway, that last attack took alot out of me, no bones about it." "BECAUSE OF THAT IM USING MY SPECIAL ATTACK FIRST." Frisk chuckled as Papyrus helped her up and everyone got into positions. The fight had begun, and the two ran their checks

Frisk's check : **behold the great Papyrus! ATK: 25 DEF:25 INV: 4 spd 15 LV 1 EXP 0 HP 1000/1000 . Still loves to say" nyeh heh heh!" greatest uncle ever.**

Papyrus check: **Frisk atk:3 def: 15 hp: 100/100. Your super cool niece! It appears she is now practicing how she controls her intent, no attack from her will be lethal, even a hit to the skull.**

(cue underswap bonetrousel) Papyrus threw his hand to the side with a flourish, bringing out a long bone staff as his eye began to glow a fiery orange "I WARNED YOU ALREADY DEAR FIRSK, YOU SHALL NOW BE SUBJECTED TO MY SPECIAL ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH!" With that Papyrus pointed his staff forward turning Frisk's soul blue. Multitudes of bones jutted out of the ground in various patterns for her to jump over, or hold still as blue attacks were mixed in. During some of these jumps Frisk would have to force herself down as Papyrus seemed to be using the occasional gaster blaster. They didn't really seem as powerful as Sans's, but god dang were they accurate. Papyrus always seemed to place them right where Frisk's leg would be when she jumped , forcing her to either use her own magic to force herself down fast, or hover a little longer and dodge the overhead bones. Of Course she occasionally managed to teleport away, but considering how much energy that took, those were very seldom used. Eventually the attack ended, Frisk was down to 65 hp "HM YOU DID VERY WELL DODGING THAT ATTACK, WELL DONE INDEED!"

Frisk grinned as she prepared her attack. Her eyes flared red again, this time the purple became more visible as an outer hue. Frisk held her hands outward to her sides, fingers spread, she focused and made 2 bones appear floating under each palm. One white and one blue bone crossed and spinning under each palm Frisk willed them to spin faster, she threw her hands forward, hurling the attack towards Papyrus and creating a few more to follow. Papyrus moved side to side dodging these spinning projectiles only to be hit with one spinning vertically. The white bone landed on his battle body causing some damage, and Papyrus made sure to keep still while the alternating blue bone passed through his skull.

Unfortunately this stillness left an opening where another spinning set of bones went for his legs. Papyrus barely dodged this, his leg getting hit with a blue bone as he was moving. The attack was over and Papyrus was at 975 hp "VERY CLEVER FRISK! A NICE DISPLAY, NOW….*both eyes flare orange* **HOW ABOUT WE PICK UP THE PACE?!"** Frisk's eye sockets seemed to widen at the sudden tone shift, Undyne was grinning "Ha, looks like the nerd is actually going all out! He's only done this with me a few times!" 'Oh I do hope he does not push too hard." " **eh i wouldn't worry too much tori. paps is great with controlling his stuff, and he wouldn't go this far if he was the slightest bit unsure of if frisk could take it."** Gaster looked over to Sans smiling "YoU and YouR BRoThEr HaVe grown So StrONG. YoU both grew into fiNE MoNsTeRs indeeD."

Papyrus used his 'absolutely normal attack' on Frisk, but with several twists. Now every bone was moving rapidly up and down. Blasters appeared in various places where Frisk would jump, forcing her to think quickly to avoid damage "absolutely normal attack my butt Papyrus, this may as well be a second special!" Frisk yelled as she leapt to the side dodging an array of blasters that seemed to appear in the spot she would soon land in. Frisk suffered some minor damage, and decided to retaliate with a fire attack. Frisk's eyes glowed brighter as she created several interlacing rings of fire creating a sort of maze that Papyrus would have to dodge through. Being the puzzle solving extraordinaire that he his,

Papyrus managed to navigate the maze, only taking a few burns from faster moving rings "Golly that was sure impressive!" "Holy crap the punk's got moves!" "T-That was a-amazing!" Papyrus and Frisk were starting to breath harder now, they threw some various normal attacks around before calling it "YOU DID VERY WELL FRISK, YOU HAVE LEARNED MUCH I SEE! ALSO GREAT JOB ON CONTROLLING YOUR ATTACK POWER!" Frisk grinned "So after another rest, who am I fighting next?" Sans stepped forward " **i think i may be able to give ya the last push ya need."** Frisk grinned alright then, but first, another nap." " **im with ya there kiddo, all this standin around s'made me tired."** After another hours rest everyone once more took their positions and the fight began.

Frisk's check: **sans atk:1 def: 10 inv 24 spd: 9999 hp 150/150 lv 1 exp 0. Your skeledad! With the fear of resets no longer plaguing his mind, sans is getting better every day.**

Sans's check: **Frisk atk 2 def 15 inv 5 spd 14 hp 100/100 lv 1 exp 0. your kid has been through alot, but despite everything, it's still them.**

(cue underswap passive megalovania! Sans is too lazy to use his theme :P) Both Frisk and Sans glowed their eyes. Frisk's eyes now were mostly purple, with a decent sized circle of red around her pupils. Sans had his hands in his pockets, and his grin widened, with a quick flick of his hand, multiple gaster blasters and bones launched towards Frisk in a large pattern. Frisk managed to dodge them all fairly well, taking only a small amount of damage from a stray blaster. Frisk quickly thought of her attacks, she knew that until he got tired, Sans was just going to dodge everything, and so she decided to make him really really tired.

Frisk raised her arms in a shrug, bones and flames raising with them, and with a flick of her hand, they all hurled towards Sans with great speed. Of course Sans skillfully dodged every single one, ducking, or vaulting over some and pulling some moves straight from the matrix to do so. However Frisk made this basic attack last a good twenty seconds, forcing Sans to expend a lot of energy. Knowing this Sans retaliated with a long haul move of his own, the attack forcing Frisk to jump platforms, dodging bones and blasters alike, all the while fighting the pull of Sans's blue magic. This went back and forth for a while, both trying to tire each other out, and eventually, Frisk fully let loose. A the fight progressed, Frisk was getting more and more amped to try something, so she dug deep and brought out as much of her determination and magic as she could for one final attack, in doing so her eyes were closed. Sans wondered what was going through her head….until he saw her open her eyes.

Frisk's eyes were now glowing purple fully now, the glow from them expanding and trailing off from her felt more alive than ever before, something, was spurring her to go all out. Frisk's theme picked up as she threw Sans in the air, sending everything she had at him, bones, blasters, fire, all in various patterns. While Sans was able to dodge these, the move wasn't over. Frisk quickly threw Sans back onto the ground, barely giving him time to jump before bones jutted out from under him. While he was still in mid air a column of fire launched towards him, and from the other side a flurry of bones. When Sans dodged those and landed on the ground, More bone patterns launched towards him. Each time he would dodge to the side, he would immediately have to move due to flames and bones spouting from the ground. In one final attempt Frisk raised her right hand summoning multitudes of bones varying between blue orange and white, and launched the final part of her attack.

Sans didn't have time to catch his breath, he dodged and weaved around many of the attacks, but the bones were all close together and Frisk was pumping out more and more of them, a hail of bones cascading upon him in varying colors. Sans had actually taken some damage by this point, but he noticed the bones moving slower, until eventually Frisk was panting, and had thrown one final white bone exactly where he was about to land from dodging the last wave. Sans got hit right in the middle of his sternum, and was knocked flat on what would have been his butt. Frisk grinned as her eyes returned to normal and she decided to take a seat.

" ***huff….huff* well….kiddo *huff* i think….ya got it, hehe…"** "Mom….we need to sleep *huff...huff* and uh…..probably for a few days *huff huff*" "That was magnificent my child!" "D-don't worry, we'll get y-you back to bed soon." "That was amazing punk! You were all like "WABAM! POW! FWOOSH!" and Sans was all like "crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" IT WAS GLORIOUS!" "I AGREE! YOU TRULY HAVE GREAT TALENT FRISK, BUT THEN AGAIN NO LESS COULD BE EXPECTED FROM THE NIECE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" "YoU dId WeLl YoUnG onE." "" **hey frisk….i *huff* think i can shortcut us to the couch….we can crash there for now…"** "Agreed…" With that the two vanished and would be found snoozing heavily. Chara made sure to describe everything to Flowey "It was so freakin awesome! It was like the game we used to play, but real!" "Yeah yeah so Frisk can throw bones and stuff now big whoop." Frisk and Sans did not move an inch for the rest of the day, or night for that matter. Everyone knew of course that a monster fully getting in tune with their magic can be a tiring process, and for Sans….well…..he actually did something, and something that was extremely demanding for one who prided himself on doing nothing.

Authors note:I hope you guys like this one :D also i have been thinking…. I kindof want to make an underfell fanfic at some point. I really like the idea of it being a corrupted/glitched timeline thing, and i'll sort out how i want that story over time. However there is a small snag. While i know what i may do with flowey, UF Sans is another thing. Im not too sure why he would be trying to kill you in the neutral pacifist run that would occur, i mean sure i get that he may just give up in a geno run of UF but i think i need some prompting for the neutral/pacifist one.


	14. Undertales of the past

Authors note: Story time! A dash of dadster, learn the reason why i ship soriel so hard, and a few more nice lil bits of story. depending on how fast you guys read i would recommend either listening to 'his theme' or 'undertale' i believe its called, the one that playes before the judgement hall.

* * *

Frisk would eventually wake up from quite possibly the deepest sleep she ever had. It was around ten in the morning, Papyrus and Toriel had pancakes ready, and the whole gang was over for breakfast "Mornin guys, what brings you all over?" "About time you woke up punk! We need to train you more so you don't nap the day away again." "H-Heya Frisk, w-we had a nice idea f-for a family activity." "INDEED, WE ALL HAVE DECIDED TO SIT IN THE LIVING ROOM AND SHARE NICE STORIES!" "AnD ThErE aRe A GooD FEw to TEll."Toriel nodded "Asgore should be arriving too. He's just picking up Mettaton from his flight back to the states, and some more refreshments. Would you like some eggs my child?" Frisk nodded "Wow so Mettaton's gonna be here too? Sweet, seems like he's really trying to make more time despite being quite possibly the world's most famous monster." " **heh yeah, shocking that he would bolt away from the spotlight."** Sans added sipping a cup of ketchup….wait when did he get there from the couch? "SANS! IT IS ENTIRELY TOO EARLY FOR YOUR STATIC HUMOR!" Papyrus was actually smiling " **eh you know me bro, my jokes are just electrifying."** A few giggles were earned, breakfast was eaten and everyone took a seat in the livingroom.

Chara was munching on some chocolate and looked around "So uuuuh….how do we start?" Gaster smiled as he mused an idea "WoUld ANYoNe like to hEAr abouT SaNs and PaPyRuS as children?" Frisk clapped her hands together "Oh my god, that sounds adorable!" Everyone nodded in agreement and Gaster began to tell his story.

 **FLASHBACK**

Gaster had just gotten home from his lab. He put up his coat and his shoes, and heard a clatter in the kitchen followed by laughter " **papyrus!" "** NYEHEHEH SKETTIE!" "Now now what in the world is-" Gaster paused as he saw Papyrus with a bowl of spaghetti on top of his head, covered in noodles and sauce "DADDY! SKETTIE!" with Sans holding back a laugh with his hand over his mouth " **i gave him some leftover spaghetti, turned around to make me something and all of the sudden this."** Gaster chuckled " That's hilarious. Alright Sans before you fix your meal would you please clean up the mess on the floor?" Sans nodded as Gaster strode over to Papyrus "Alright you noodle head, lets get you cleaned up." Papyrus giggled and kicked his feet around while Gaster carried him to the bathroom.

 **End flashback**

Everyone laughed, including Papyrus "WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS I THINKING?" he said with hsi hand over his face. " **i think you were thinkin you liked spaghetti bro."** "WELL OF COURSE I DO, IT IS THE GREATEST FOOD! BUT STILL…" Toriel was laughing "Ah, that reminds me of the time Asriel got syrup in his fur, it took a long time to wash out." Everyone chuckled. Papyrus stood up "I BELIEVE I HAVE A GOOD STORY….BUT IT DOESN'T START OFF INCREDIBLY HAPPY. HOWEVER THE ENDING IS PHENOMENAL AND NEEDS TO BE TOLD! UNDYNE AND ALPHYS MIGHT REMEMBER THIS TOO WHEN YOU BOTH HEAR IT." Toriel looked concerned "So this matter has been on your mind for a while then?" Papyrus nodded, and everyone looked at him ready for his tale. "AFTER WATCHING FRISK GO THROUGH THE UNDERGROUND WITH FLOWEY INTERFERING, AND FINDING OUT ABOUT THE RESETS….I BEGAN TO THINK ON THIS A LOT. YOU SEE, I REALIZED THAT BEFORE FRISK FELL, FLOWEY HAD CONTROL OF THE TIMELINE. CONSIDERING WHAT HE DID TO FRISK…..I CAN IMAGINE WHAT HE MUST HAVE DONE BEFORE." Sans looked at his brother, eye sockets widened a little, Papyrus turned to him "BROTHER…..HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU HAVE TO SEE THAT FLOWER HARM US, OR TAKE ACTION TO PREVENT IT?" Sans looked down at his feet " **i...dunno, hundreds? I kinda lost count** **but…"**

Papyrus nodded " I THOUGHT AS MUCH….IT EXPLAINS THE SUDDEN DROP IN HP YOU HAD…..BUT IT WASN'T SUDDEN, WAS IT? WHAT I DO REMEMBER THOUGH, IS FOR MOST OF THAT YEAR IT WAS NEAR IMPOSSIBLE TO GET SANS OUT OF BED, LET ALONE TO THE LIVING ROOM, OR EVEN OUTSIDE THE HOUSE. EVENTUALLY THOUGH AS TIME PASSED THINGS GOT BETTER. ONE DAY I FINALLY MANAGED TO GET HIM TO TAKE UP THE SENTRY POSITION JUST BEFORE THE RUINS DOOR. UNDYNE TOLD ME THAT FROM WHAT ALPHYS HAD SAID, THAT IS THE ONLY OTHER ENTRANCE TO THE UNDERGROUND, SO SHE HAD PLACED CAMERAS IN VARIOUS PLACES. ONE OF WHICH BEING IN FRONT OF THE DOOR. I HAD THOUGHT THAT MAYBE SANS WAS GETTING BETTER, THAT WHAT EVER LOWERED HIS HP WOULD GO AWAY, BUT IT NEVER DID. I WASN'T SURE IF I SHOULD BRING IT UP TO UNDYNE THOUGH. AFTER ALL, IF HE DIDN'T SHARE IT WITH ME OF ALL PEOPLE, THEN HE DIDN'T WANT IT SHARED AT ALL. I WOULD CHECK ON HIM TO FIND HIM SNOOZING, OR TAKING A BREAK AT GRILLBYS, BUT THERE WAS ONE DAY WHERE HE WAS IN NEITHER PLACE." Everyone was quiet, wondering where Papyrus was going with this, then Undyne and Alphys smiled, he mentioned the cameras.

"I CALLED UNDYNE THEN TO ASK WHERE HE WAS, AT THE TIME I DID NOT HAVE ALPHYS'S NUMBER." "Hey Papyrus, can Alphys and I put our two cents in? We know where this is going now." Papyrus nodded , and Undyne continued "Sweet. So I got the call from Papyrus and naturally I went over to Alphys's lab to have her check the snowden cameras. We had found Sans at the Ruins door area. I remember getting mad that he wasn't at his post when Alphys reminded me that technically that was the only spot a human could come through. He was sitting there telling knock knock jokes." Alphys spoke up W-We watched this go on for a few days., b-but suddenly after Sans started another joke….a voice actually answered him."

Undyne grinned "Well now we know that the voice was you Toriel, so we called Papyrus over to show him." "INDEED, WHEN I ARRIVED YOU WERE STILL TELLING THOSE HORRID JOKES AT THE DOOR, BUT THEN I SAW SOMETHING THAT I HAD NOT SEEN IN….A VERY LONG TIME. TORIEL HAD EVENTUALLY TOLD A JOKE ABOUT YODELING AND HE LAUGHED. NOT THE USUAL LAUGH EITHER. THIS WAS A RARE LAUGH UNDER NORMAL CIRCUMSTANCES, AND UNDER THOSE PAST CIRCUMSTANCES I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE IT AGAIN. Papyrus looked over at Toriel and Frisk, still smiling "EVER SINCE YOU RESPONDED TO HIM, HE BEGAN TO WAKE UP EARLIER, THOUGH STILL SLEEPING IN, AND TAKING HIS BREAKS, HE ACTUALLY BEGAN TO GO WITHOUT ANY SEEN STRUGGLE. THERE WERE TIMES WHERE HE WOULD START DOING THINGS LIKE MAKING PIES, OR WRITING JOKE MATERIEL, HE WAS FINALLY ABLE TO DO THINGS ONCE MORE….AND NOW KNOWING WHAT YOU MUST HAVE GONE THROUGH SANS….KNOW THAT YOU WILL NEVER GO THROUGH IT ALONE AGAIN, EVER."

Papyrus promptly walked over and pulled Sans into a hug, with everyone sitting in silence " **that…..means a lot bro….but uh, i already know it ain't happenin."** Chara spoke up " Darn right it isn't happening. Nope, nopenopenopenope. The only reason I haven't had dad destroy my reset option is incase something really really REALLY irreversibly bad happens that a load can't fix, and even then that would still be put up for debate." Sans shrugged " **eh, can't blame ya for being cautious kiddo."** Toriel smiled "Well, I may have helped Sans….but he helped me too, I believe I shall share my own story next." Everyone looked over to Toriel, Frisk had moved over beside Sans and Papyrus.

"I will admit, fleeing the ruins was a cowardly thing to do. Not only did I abandon the kingdom in its time of greatest need, but I was also the only one left that Asgore had to help in his grief. I left him alone for all of that and that shame is entirely on me. Though I still would not stay with him, he deserved to be treated better than how I treated him. In the ruins it was a quiet and lonely life. The humans that fell always stayed for a time, but they also always became curious about the rest of the underground, or would leave immediately. It was a hard and lonely existence, and every day i would go and perform upkeep on the ruins door's sealing spell. Day after day of routines, Things grew more and more tiresome, a hole in my heart that never got any smaller, an emptiness that would never go away." Toriel looked over at Sans "But then one day, While I was maintaining the door, I heard a strange knocking. Sans on the other side was telling jokes to himself, so many great ones that I had to work very hard to stifle my laughter. One day I had decided to respond, and It was the funniest thing I had heard in over a hundred years."

Frisk giggled "Oh yeah, Dad told me about that one, infact he pretty much said it sounded to him like it was the best joke you heard in a hundred years." "Well it was true my child. It became a thing I looked forward to, we both did. We wouldn't just do jokes, we would talk about our days. Sans would often talk about Papyrus, or his pranks. It would seem that in the end, we saved each other from a lonely existence." Sans chuckled " **i suppose we just needed a tu-TORIEL in being happy again."** Everyone laughed as the mood lightened " **but in all seriousness….tori...kiddo's, paps, i really was in a bad way. Shoot i was thinkin that at any point i'd just fall down, but you all pretty muched save my lazy backside."** Chara looked confused "Wait how did I-" Frisk giggled "Are you kidding Chara? You followed me through the underground giving me tips on how to survive. You and Asriel are a big part of how we managed to break the barrier." Chara smiled and decided to accept the thanks"Then i guess, it was no proBONE." Sans laughed hard, louder than normal " **ok that was great kiddo."** "IT SEEMS WE CAN EXPECT TO SEE THAT RARE LAUGH OF YOURS MORE OFTEN!" " **heh, maybe."**

Undyne grinned "Alright enough with the mushy crap, its my turn! How about I tell you guys about the first time I managed to land a hit on Asgore and get into the royal guard?" Everyone nodded and Papyrus looked like he was paying extra attention. Undyne began to tell her tale.

 **Flashback**

Undyne had spent years trying to fight and hit Asgore. Though she would come close, he was just too good. Then one day they began their training session, the Fight began. Asgore dodged rapidly as Undyne hurled many spears at him. She would have them appear out of the ground, from the sides, but never hitting. Eventually she shouted "NGAAAAAH! STOP FRICKIN MOVING!" She swung her spear and turned Asgore green, a spear materializing in his hand "Oho now this is interesting!" Undyne sent several patterns at him, but he always managed to deflect them, she needed a new strategy. She grinned as she decided to experement with her magic, She sent another volley of spears Asgore's way, and made some of them flip to the opposite side of where they appeared. This managed to confuse Asgore enough that eventually, one of them managed to knock him down.

 **End flashback**

Undyne continued "Of course, i felt really bad about it, considering he never once tried to hit me." Everyone nodded and grinned. Frisk looked over at Alphys "What about you alphys? " Alphys began to sweat "O-Oh i d-don't really h-have anything interesting to s-speak of..I sp-spent most of my time watching a-anime and being weeaboo trash, ehheh." CHara giggled "Aw come on Alphys, how about how you and Mettaton met?" Alphys was about to speak when a knock came from the front door. Papyrus went to open it, and was greeted by Mettaton "Oh hello darling! I do hope I wasn't interrupting something." "O-OF COURSE NOT METTATON! ALPHYS WAS JUST ABOUT TO TELL US ABOUT HOW YOU TWO MET." "Oh my, a truly wonderful tale, may Asgore and I come in?" Toriel walked behind Papyrus, who seemed to have a light orange blush on his cheekbones "Of course, come on in you two." The two sat down and were greeted by everyone. Alphys began to speak "W-Well, I c-could talk about how Mettaton and I m-met, b-but um…..maybe i-it would be better for m-Mettaton to tell it?" "Of course I could darling. Now this started quite some time ago…"

 **Flashback**

Hapstablook spent most of his days at the blook family farm with his cousin napstablook. They were close, and yet every different. Napstablook liked to stay indoors, making his music or listening to some. Hapstablook however wanted the spotlight, he felt the stage calling his name. However to do this, he knew he would need a corporeal form to entertain with. He searched high and low for the perfect vessel but could fine none. He had heard of Alphys the royal scientist from passerby. Apparently she was working on something to do with human souls, and he wondered if she could help him too. He had flown straight to the lab where she lived, and used magic to knock on her door. Alphys opened up "O-oh h-hello there." "Sorry to intrude darling, but might you be doctor Alphys?" "Y-Yes, t-that's me." "My name is Hapstablook, you may know my cousin napstablook from undernet. I had heard of your expertise and am in grave need of your help." Alphys looked shocked, someone needed her help with something? "O-Ok, um, come on in, a-and you can tell me about it." They walked into the lab and Hapstablook told her of his search for a body to make his corporeal form, and of his dreams of stardom. "O-Oh! And y-you want me to try making you a body then?" "If that is at all possible darling." Alphys actually had a determined look in her eyes "I-I'll do my best t-to make a good body for you and make it w-work. Ummm, I will need your help w-with the d-design, after all this will be your body." Hapstablook agreed and helped out Alphys wherever possible, the two became what they did up to the point where Frisk fell.

 **End flashback**

Mettaton concluded his story " I….deeply regret the way I acted afterwards. You worked so hard for someone you barely knew Alphys, and for that i thank you." Everyone was smiling and Asgore rubbed his beard "Well I do believe I have a short story to tell. So one day I was tending to my indoor garden When I received a letter requesting my presence from Gerson. When i went, according to him and many of the people of Waterfall talked of an incident where every echo flower seemed to say the same word….'butts'" Chara burst out laughing and Asgore chuckled "I of course knew exactly who the culprits were, and so did everyone else, it was quite hilarious to most of them." Once Chara caught her breath she spoke "Asriel and I..hahahahaha….we spent most of the day doing that prank, it was glorious, sometimes we would sing the word or say it funny too. So Frisk do you have any cool stories?" "Well, you guys know my Underground adventures…and you guys saw most of my life in fast forward from that soul memory thing, so im not sure I have one either."

Everyone then decided to play various board and party games, until Alphys got a call from her lab "Y-Yes? W-wait what it was cleared? We can proceed with the experiment? Oh my god that's great news….O-Ok I'll tell them, thank you." Alphys turned to face everyone "G-Great news everyone! So that was o-one of my lab assistants, apparently We got an Ok on transferring souls to Flowey to b-bring Asriel back…..F-From the president himself….h-he was made aware of the situation, all the documents are going to be put under the strictest of classification, and further research will be st-stopped after we bring him back…" Chara brought her hands to her mouth, tears welled up "We're gonna get him back.." " **alright then let's not waste time, dad you take tori, chara, asgore and alphys, i'll bring everyone else."** Gaster nodded and with that everyone was soon to see their prince, brother, son, once more.

* * *

Aurhors note: NEXT TIME ON DRAGON GOAT Z! GOAT BROOOOOOOOOOOOO! and also I think this is why a lot of people ship soriel, they just kinda...fit. Both of them had their issues that the other could make feel a little less painful without even having to meet face to face.


	15. Your best friend!

Authors note: It's me, your best friend…

* * *

Everyone was warped to the lab. Flowey was placed inside of a room on a table while everyone else went to discuss how they would proceed. They agreed to several precautions and began to speak of the souls, Alphys spoke first "S-So we have the s-souls, th-the issue though is which soul st-stays with Asriel. W-we hardly know these people aside from background checks….and um, I thought of a good way t-to help with that." Alphys looked over to Frisk "F-Frisk….your parents souls are still with you….i-it would be possible to give them enough determination to b-be at half power, and they both could sustain his form. This w-would mean that people w-we know would be watching over him, rather than a compleat st-stranger, b-but really that is your call. We could also use the soul scanner to see what th-they have to say on the matter." Everyone looked over to Frisk "Well, I think we should see what they say….but I bet I already know the answer." Alphys nodded and brought out the scanner. Sure enough the souls were pulsing out a resounding yes.

Alphys and Gaster prepared the determination and began to channel it to the souls, while Sans carefully took care of the remaining six. They presented the souls to Flowey who was beginning to look uncomfortable. Everyone but Frisk and Alphys were in the room now, the souls began to spin around Flowey until a bright light appeared. When it faded, Asriel was sitting on the table, flowerpot broken to the side. Six souls flew from him and onwards, while Frisk's parents stayed behind, sustaining him as he sustained them. Asriel blinked and clenched his hands "I…..Im back…..Im really back…" Frisk rushed over and pulled Asriel into a tight hug "There you are! Told ya we would find a way." Asriel began to sniffle "Frisk….Alphys…..thank you…" Alphys was smiling with tears in her eyes "W-Welcome back….pr-prince Asriel. I-I suggest bringing people in one at a time s-so you aren't too quickly overwhelmed." Asriel nodded as Alphys walked out of the room. While she was gone Asriel looked to Frisk"Frisk...your parents…..they love you so, so much….heh, curious that they haven't really tried to take control." Frisk smiled "Well it kinda figures they wouldn't, i'm glad you're back, and that now my folks have a nice home for a while."

Everyone was looking at Alphys expectantly, Chara, Toirel and Asgore on the edges of their seats "A-Asriel is alive and w-well….the souls a-are working. I-I would r-recommend entering one at a time as t-to not overwhelm him." Everyone nodded, Asgore looked at Chara "Chara, how about you go in first, and say hello to your brother?" Chara nodded and bolted into the room "ASRIEL!" she cried as she rushed right over and hugged him. She began to cry " Oh god...im sorry azzy, im sorry im sorry the plan was stupid….DON'T EVER LET ME TALK YOU INTO DOING SOME DUMB CRAP LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" Asriel was shocked at the emotion, he returned the hug "Ch-Chara...you're gonna make me start crying too….I missed this…" Asgore soon followed "Asriel….my son…..it is truly you…" "Daddy!" Asriel rushed over into Asgore's arms, both of them were sobbing, Toriel would enter and the same would happen.

A good while passed of Asgore, Toriel, and Chara standing with their arms wrapped around Asriel, Alphys knocked on the door "A-Are we r-ready for everyone else?" Toriel smiled "Yes Alphys, send them in." Undyne came in first, making a big entrance, of course Asriel already knew who she was "Howdy...Undyne." Undyne grinned "Sup punk? Man this is going to be exciting! Its uh…. Good to finally meet the real you." Asriel smiled "It's good to finally be the real me." Papyrus was next to enter, boasting about how he and Asriel would be the greatest of friends and of his celebratory spaghetti and puzzles. Asriel laughed at this "I can't wait to eat your food Papyrus." Asriel was standing now, looking at everyone, when he felt a presence behind him " **asriel. don't you know. how to greet. a new pal?"**

Asriel grinned "Of Course I do. You turn around…" Asriel turned and offered his hand to Sans " and shake their hand!" Sans's grin widened and he shook Asriels hand, a loud wet farting noise emitting from the grip. Asriel was laughing so hard that he was holding his sides " **hehe the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny."** "Darn right it is, phhhhht ahahahahaha…." Asriel began to calm down and really look at the figure before him. Sans had always been the one to stop him from destroying the underground, the one he hurt the most. Asriel's eyes began to well with tears "S-Sans...I….there's really no way for me to even begin to apologize for the horrid things that I did. I was so horrible….I hurt you in ways that nobody ever should…." Sans held up his hands " **kiddo last i checked some weird talking flower did all of that. turns out he didn't even have a soul. You really don't look like a flower, or someone without a soul, so don't go blaming yourself for someone else's actions. that's just dumb."** Asriel began to sniffle and cry , holding his hands to his face "I'm sorry…." Sans placed his hand on Asriel's shoulder " **kid, look at me, we are all fine. Those things that flowey did, were not your choices. The soul is the culmination of who we are, without that….well we saw what happened. You had no control over what happened, and i'm sure you remember a lot of those things vividly, but you have to try to let it go or it will start to drive you crazy. trust me…..i know."**

After emotions started to reign in Sans spoke once more " **hey guys, i have an idea. tori, asgore, chara, why don't you guys show asriel around town? Maybe take him to the park to really enjoy the fresh air. While you guys do that the rest of us can get the house ready."** Toriel took a moment to think "That sounds nice….Frisk would you like to come with us?" Frisk smiled "I think I may help out with setting the house up, Papyrus is gonna need all the help he can get, and I bet dad is just gonna snooze as soon as we get back home." Sans feigned a hurt expression " **what? i had no such intention."** Toriel laughed and eventually everyone but the Dreemurs went back to the house. That day was filled with laughter and smiles as everyone went about their day.

Of course two new human holidays are coming up, both centering around family…..Chara and Frisk have some planning to do "So how do we want to have them plan Thanksgiving Frisk?" Frisk rubbed her lower jaw bone"Well of course we would have to invite everyone. Mettaton, Napstablook, Mad dummy, Undyne may want to use the time to have a little reunion with the old Royal guard." "Oh yeah I wonder how the dog squad is doing, and that dragon and bunny duo." Frisk nodded "Yeah, but we may want more than just food…...a food fight." Chara's grin widened "Heck yes." "Maybe Napstablook could bring over some tunes and Mettaton could bring over a system for us to dance and sing and stuff." "That sounds fun….We should bring this up at dinner." "Yeah, Papyrus and Undyne will love it! A whole day of cooking and hanging out with friends? Heck yeah." Later that evening The two brought up the subject "That sounds wonderful my children." " **a whole day dedicated to eating and hanging out? sounds like my kind of thing."** "AND IT REQUIRES US COOKING A LARGE MEAL FOR EVERYONE? AND METTATON WILL BE THERE?! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST DAY EVER!"

Asriel smiled "Wow that really does sound like fun." Asgore's eyes widened as he remembered something "Oh my, that holiday falls around the date for you to become fully tuned to your magic Asriel!" " Really?! I hope I get to keep SOME of the cool stuff from having seven souls." "Heheheh, we shall see my child, but first you must choose who you would like to spar with, it could be me, your father, or Frisk. We of course would like to train you however siblings training each other often leads to a better understanding of each other and sharpens both of your skills."" **yup, how'd ya think paps and i got so tough and he hasn't kicked my lack of butt yet?** Asriel paused thoughtfully "I think…..I wanna spar with Frisk!" Frisk grinned, and turned to him with her eyes closed and when she opened them her sockets were pitch black " **challenge accepted."** Frisk blinked her eyes back as Asriel recoiled "Man Frisk, you have about as good a creepy face as Chara." Chara lifted her head and looked Asriel dead in the eyes, with a creepy smile and wide eyes "Why thank you dear brother, i would say I can be far more creepy when I wish." Asriel shuddered again " M-Maybe im just an easy target haha." "Now now children, quit teasing your brother." Everyone finished their meals and becan to call everyone to make plans for a fantastic Thanksgiving day.

* * *

Authors note: Im sorry if it felt like a long wait for you guys, haha. However I do have a good Idea of how I want to write the next chapter so maybe it may make up for it. On a side note I don't know how long I can make a christmas chapter. I have tried it a few times but never felt like i really did justice to it. I have some idea of what i would want for this fic's version, so would you guys want a longer chapter combining both Thanksgiving and Christmas, or a potentially smaller chapter of Christmas fluff?


	16. Thanksgiving

Authors note: The family was made whole, and now they celebrate. Also crud….Well I THOUGHT i would get this done earlier, but nope, stuff got in the way XD ah well enjoy :D

* * *

Everyone spent the next few weeks preparing for the festivities. Mettaton set things up ahead of time so that he could have everything ready ASAP, Papyrus made sure to make a list of everything he would need for the big dinner. They enlisted Grillby, Muffet, and of course Undyne and Toriel as well to help with the cooking and planning. Undyne made sure that all former royal guard members were invited, Alphys helped Mettaton set up the electrical equipment. She also assisted Papyrus in creating some puzzles for the big day. Asgore was in charge of keeping order amongst the chaos of multiple people doing multiple things, and soon, everything was set and Thanksgiving day would begin.

Everyone woke up on time and headed downstairs for breakfast. Toriel came in carrying Sans over her shoulder, eliciting giggles from the three children. Chara grinned "Wow Sans really is NOT a morning person." Toriel giggled "That he is not my child." Toriel carefully set Sans down into a chair and poured him some coffee, and gave him a bottle of ketchup. Frisk poked Sans in the ribs "Daaaad….time to wake up!" " **mmmmmphh"** "Dad….wake up." " **zzzzzzzzzz"** Frisk narrowed her eye sockets "Mom says she will kiss you if you wake up!" Sans quickly lifted his head " **huh, wah? Oh heya there kiddo howzit-mph!"** Sans's train of thought was interrupted by a swift kiss where his lips would be from Toriel "It's time to be awake, ." Sans chuckled, blushing lightly. Everyone gave a light chuckle and Asriel smiled. Despite it feeling weird with his parents no longer together, he liked seeing his mom and Sans happy.

Everyone had gathered in a large wide open field. Papyrus, Muffet,Grillby,Undyne, and Toriel were busy making food while everyone chatted, or played some of Papyrus's puzzles. Mettaton kept others entertained with his latest hits, with beats provided by DJ Blooky. Frisk and the Royal guard members had some fun trying to outdo each other on puzzles, and the dogs made sure to get their pets in from her as well. Gaster was watching happily as he saw Papyrus cooking, and Sans over in a nearby tree napping. Eventually Toriel announced that the food was ready and everyone sat at the table. Everyone exchanged funny stories, Sans even threw in some good ones. Chara especially was enjoying this moment, she had good food, nice friends, some bad laughs, it was a good time. Speaking of time, Frisk checked her watch and tapped Chara on the shoulder three times, the signal was given.

They had agreed that Chara would throw first, and pick the first target. So she picked up a fist full of mashed potatoes and yelled "FOOOOOD FIIIIIIIGHT!" and hit Undyne in the face with it. Undyne grinned "That the best you got punk?!" and the food war began. Food flew left and right, Even Asgore and Toriel were partaking in the fun. Papyrus managed to dump spaghetti on top of Sans, who responded in kind with a pie to the face. Gaster was using multiple hands to throw as much food as possible, getting hit from time to time. The dog guards ate whatever scraps were on the table, while the other members took part in the fun as well. After all the food was thrown, and everyone was worn out, they decided now would be a nice time for phase two, singing.

Seeing as he didn't take part in the food fight, Mettaton went first, wrapping up the list of his songs for a good while. On his final song Mettaton decided to pick Papyrus to sing and dance along with him. Gleefully Papyrus accepted, and went on stage. The two sand, and oddly enough they managed to have their voices work. While doing so they seemed to be dancing around each other, Mettaton occasionally guiding Papyrus through various moves. If one payed close attention, they may have even found a faint orange blush around Papyrus's cheekbones, both of them left the stage when the song was over. Frisk scooted over to Sans "Hey dad, did you see what I just saw?" " **heh, ya mean paps blushing like an orange? yup."** "I ship it." Sans nodded " **i'm pretty sure alphys is already writing the fanfiction."** Frisk giggled "I'll have to ask her. How long do you think they will take to start dating?" " **hm hard to tell kiddo. paps can be kinda 'oblivious' at times, and i doubt mettaton would make the first move."** Frisk pulled a determined grin "Then we will just have to give this test run the help it needs, guess Chara and I have some more planning to do." Sans shook his head as he was called up onto the stage " **sooooo what song am i singin?"** Mettaton cheerily replied "Oh my this song fits you darling! It's even called the Lazy Song, though there were some….not child friendly lines that we have edited ." Sans nodded and began to sing, grinning at the lyrics, Chara and Frisk went up behind Sans to provide the background whistle.

Everyone got to sing their songs, Undyne and Alphys sang a wonderful duet. Alphys even managed to not stutter once through the whole thing, and as it turns out, she has a nice singing voice. The dog squad sang 'who let the dogs out' causing laughs from everyone. Asriel finished writing on a piece of paper and handed it to Papyrus "Heya Papyrus, i made these lyrics to go with your theme song! Do you think you could sing them?" Papyrus eyed the lyrics "NYEHEHEH! OF COURSE TINY PRINCE, THESE LYRICS ARE EXTREMELY FITTING FOR SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I. YOU ARE TRULY A GREAT WORDSMITH ASRIEL!" Asriel grinned as he walked over and whispered to Sans and Chara. Papyrus asked to go on stage and sing the song Asriel gave him. Unbeknownst to him, Sans and Chara were right behind him (Youtube search Papyrus makes a mixtape) Everyone laughed at the antics on stage and the day carried on.

It was now time for the royal prince to have his fight for magical attunement. Mettaton set the stage to be battle ready as Frisk and Asriel stood on opposite ends. They both ran the customary checks.

 **Frisk: atk: 10 def: 15 your older? Sister. Has most of her father's moves, be ready to dodge like crazy.**

 **Asriel Dreemurr: atk: 10 def:10 INV: 7 spd: 10 LV 1 EXP 0 HP 200/200 Your lil goatbro! Be sure to push him good, just remember Papyrus's training.**

Frisk lowered her head and put on her serious tone " **it's a beautiful day outside…."** "oh no…." Asriel said internally " **the birds are singing…..the flowers are blooming….."** "Oh no, oh golly." " **on days like these…..kids like you."** Frisk immediately lifted her head up with eyes blazing a brilliant purple. She threw Asriel into the air " **should get dunked on!"** Friisk yelled as she launched several bones out of the ground and into the air towards Asriel. As he saw them he focused "I need chaos sabre…." Suddenly a two handed broadsword sized in proportion to Asriel materialized in his hands, he used the blade to slice away the bones and landed on his feet, gripping the blade tightly, and his theme started to play (Hopes and Dreams) The crowd cheered, and Asgore clapped proudly "A fine weapon you have summoned my son!" Toriel called out "Be careful with that dear!" Asriel grinned and lowered his head thinking "I wonder if I can do one of dad's attacks, like that color changing scythe...let's see here...blue" A brief flash appeared in Asriels eyes as his weapon turned blue "Heck yeah." his eyes flashed orange orange blue as he rushed towards Frisk and swung his weapon. Frisk managed to dodge the attack, having lots of practice with that move "Not bad azzy! It's just like Asgore's attack, but you won't get me with thaaaaat!" Asriel's weapon vanished and Frisk grinned as she tried a new attack.

Frisk posed dramatically "This attack is an homage to the my magnificent uncle! Behold Papyrus's fabled blue attack, NYAHAHAHAHAHA!" Of course Frisk threw in a twist of her own. The blue bones had a thin white outer shell, with a layer of blue over that, making the bones to appear to be completely blue, but not. The bones hurled towards Asriel and he stood there ready to bypass all of them, only to get knocked flat on his butt and pushed around by others, Frisk cancelled the attack as to avoid doing too much damage. Sans nearly busted out laughing. That sneaky kid just disguised a normal attack as a blue attack, friggin genious. Everyone else was confused. Frisk giggled and closed her eyes "Hey Azzy don't you remember what my dad said?" She Opened her eyes, now pitch black " **Blue stop signs.** " Asriel stomped on the ground "No fair! Now the heck did you do that?! I held completely still!" Frisk giggled again "Here I'll show you the move again, but slower, see if you can spot what went wrong. After your turn of course." Asriel nodded. He focused hard, hoping he could do a form of star blazing, and as he thought it, a large wave of small stars flew towards Frisk.

Once again he managed to dodge all of them, and threw the same attack again but slower. Upon closer inspection now everyone could clearly see a hint of white shell in the blue bones "ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT! SHE HAS IMPROVED UPON MY GREATEST ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH!" Sans let himself laugh now " **great one kiddo!"** Asriel made an exasperated face "Really!? Darn it Frisk, that was sneaky as heck!" Frisk chuckled "I know." Asriel gritted his teeth and tried something new. He sent sparks at Frisk's feet, then moved his hand in a swirling motion causing the flames to spin and become larger. Frisk got out of the way, only to be chased by the fiery tornadoes for a few seconds before they fizzled out.

Frisk grinned and they both threw around basic attacks until Frisk decided to kick things up a notch. Frisk's eyes returned to glowing, and a vast array of blue, white and orange bones appeared around her. They moved into a wide circle, and began to spin rapidly, enclosing upon him. She made more and more appear until she had made about 6 rings, all in alternating patterns. On the last one Asriel got hit in the head, and he got mad. His theme became louder as he stomped his foot down, causing ruptures in the stage and large bursts of fire to erupt from them, but the move was only just beginning. The flames flew upwards, circling into a giant ball of fire. Asriel spread out his hands, and little white stars began to form, rotating around the orb. Throwing his hands forward the ball of fire burst, into multitudes of smaller fiery orbs and stars, causing Frisk to get hit and dodge constantly. More fire came in from the sides and stars fell from above, but Asriel didn't have the ability to keep it up more than ten seconds before he became worn out. Everyone cheered as the fight finished, and the kids were taken home to rest after a long day.

During that night Sans and Gaster were working in Alphy's separate lab, ment for safe research with Gasters machine. They have been observing new readouts " **heh, looks like this timeline is mostly stable….but what the hell is going on here?"** Gaster looked at the readings "NeW tImE lines are ApPearing at rAndOM. And LoOk HeRe….some of them are BlEeDiNg into one another." " **that can't be good, you see anything like this in the void?"** Gaster rubbed his lower jawbone thoughtfully "No…though most changes seem to be benign, It adds PosSiBiLiTiEs that should not have been available..BuT i Did see timelines appearing….I thought that MaYbE they were just PoSsIbIlItIeS…..but some appear to have entirely different variables...like this one here has you and Papyrus but with swapped personalities and RoLeS. This other one just SeEms like our TimElInE but more…..angsty? edgy? Possibly evil?" " **i take it it's easier to see timelines that branch off of this one." "** You are cOrReCt…" The machine beeped loudly and Gaster checked the new readings "Oh no….no this IS NoT GoOd…." Suddenly the machine started to go haywire, beeping loudly, readouts spewing from the exit point. Gaster quickly grabbed the papers "Sans we must get out!" The two ran, but as Gaster exited the door, an explosion was heard. Sans had been flung outside due to the force of the blast, Gaster caught him and proceeded to call everyone to meet him in the medical wing.

* * *

Authors note: Oh noes Sans got hurt! You know I'v been thinking about how some fanfics are rarer than others. Like how you will scarcely find a skele frisk fanfic. Underswap and Underfell can be found, id say they rank as uncommon though, if not a little rare. But I have only seen like 2 fics about one thing that i was always intrigued by, and only a chapter or two in them at most. As a kid I liked hero stories sure….but I looooved to hear or think about good heroes gone bad, just something happens and they turn evil and people either have to take them out or get them back. It's been called dusttale, or psychotale, but the one timeline where Sans snaps….gets sick and tired of getting killed repeatedly, and decides that he wants to be done caring…..he gains LOVE. In fact….i have a pretty nice idea of what it could be too. I really liked looking at the Injustice comics….though i guess technically superman wasn't COMPLETELY evil.


	17. Recovery and Discovery

After being knocked out by the explosion, Sans woke up in a too familiar place. He looked around, it was his sentry station in Snowden. Standing in front of him looked like Frisk, but she were covered in dust, with a blank expression on her face. The scene changed, 'Frisk' had just killed Papyrus *flash* Undyne*flash*Mettaton* and after another flash he was standing before her in the judgement Frisk had red eyes, their body covered in dust, wielding a knife with a sick unfitting smile on her face. " **It's a beautiful day outside…..the birds are singing….the flowers are blooming….on days like this, kids like you."** San's eye flashed blue " **should be burning in hell."** Flashes of a long and arduous battle played, and ended with a knife slashing across his chest.

Sans awoke with a gasp sitting up quickly clutching his chest, only to be eased back down by Toriel's hands "Shhh sweetheart, It was only a nightmare. You are ok, we are at the medical wing of your new lab." Sans shook his head " **it was a crazy one, that's for sure…..what happened? where is everyone?** Gaster placed his hand on Sans's shoulder "ThE mAcHiNE malfunctioned once more, I will explain it to everyone, they will be able to enter now that you are awake." Sans nodded and Gaster ushered everyone in, and began to explain the situation "Sans AnD i WeRe using the machine to observe the void and timelines. We FouNd interesting results, Timelines began bleeding INtO eAcH oThEr. The results were often benign, leaving only small variables, with cases of malevolent occurrences depending on which timelines crossed. HoWeVeR ThE machINE seemed to try to calibrate itself to a higher scale because a great many of our universes timelines started to meld with a set of timelines unfamiliar to me. From ThE LAsT rEAdInGs, the machine managed to locate another universe entirely slowly making it's way to bleed into OuRs. The strain caused it to rupture, letting out a great amount of void energy. Sans….what was the nature of your nightmare?" Sans looked down over to Frisk, Chara, and Asriel " **it was a pretty gruesome one, i don't think the kiddo's need to hear about it."** Toriel nodded and ushered the kids out of the room, but they remained still, Frisk spoke "Mom, considering the bullcrap we had to face I think we can handle whatever nightmare it was." Chara nodded in agreement. Toriel shook her head "It seems there will be no convincing these two."

Sans sighed " **fine then, but don't say i didn't warn ya."** Sans then told everyone about his dream, of a version of Frisk that had started to kill everyone in the Underground, ending with him dying Both Frisk and Chara looked like they were going to be ill, Gaster spoke up "It appeARS ThAt you have experienced the bleed of another timeline, one close to ours because it is only a separate DeCiSiOn." Alphys took a look at Sans's vitals "I-It appears that you w-will be fine after a g-good days rest h-here." Gaster smiled "I brought over a ChEsSboard, maybe we should have a LiTtLe ToUrNaMeNt" Papyrus grinned "THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN!" Asriel tilted his head "How do you play?" Sans looked at the chessboard Gaster pulled out " **how 'bout this kiddo, i'll teach ya how to play and you can play against me first, howzabout it?"** Asriel grinned "That sounds fun!" Asgore smiled and pulled up a chair, setting Asriel on his lap. Both he and Sans took turns explaining what the pieces did and how to win. Asriel began to play with Sans, both of them exchanging puns "Knight to meet you!" " **well that was a ROOK-y mistake"** "Golly you really are the QUEEN of the crop!" " **well that tactic was just aPAWNing!"** They were both laughing at each other's jokes. Sans won, but they were too busy exchanging jokes and having a good time.

Toriel and Asgore smiled, it was a wonderful sight to see. The tournament progressed , Gaster and Papyrus beat everyone they went against, until it was just them remaining. They both were focused on their strategy. Both of them moving their pieces with precision and skill, the match was anyone's game. Eventually Papyrus saw a hole in Gasters plan and went for the kill, and in the end, He caught his dad in a checkmate "NYEH HEH HEH! VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" " **nice going bro, you really kept dad...IN CHECK!"** "WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME BROTHER." Gaster smiled "WeLl DoNe Papyrus." The day passed and Sans finally went home, Gaster and Alphys worked on improving the machine. Using soul power they were able to stabilize it and now it was presenting data relevant to their timeline and universe "Th-there seems to b-be some o-of those occurrences y-you told us about." Gaster nodded "IndEeD, lets HoPe most of them are benevolent or benign, i ShUdDer to think of the kind of timelines that ours could mix with, AnD i DoN't jUst mean the genocide timeline." Alphys began to sweat "Wh-what do you mean?" "There are TImElIneS arguably worse than that, ones that made me sick to my stomach while in the void. Ones that I am glad never came to pass." Alphys looked at the screen of the machine "W-Well w-we could set it up to observe which t-timelines we are going to h-have to encounter." Gaster nodded "ThAt wOuLd Be WiSe." The two got to work, and began to observe the timelines.

* * *

Authors note: Hm, I didn't intend for this chapter to be short….but what i did intend to write, well, I was going to have sans completely remember the resets, but after writing it out, i thought "wait what is the point of that? Isnt he just going to feel relief bc he knows for sure that it's over?" It felt like i'd be just adding drama for its own sake rather than creating more story. The timeline thing is to open up some possibilities, as now i am beginning to run low on Ideas to keep this story going. So if anyone would like, I could use some suggested story prompts.

On another note, I had an idea for another fic and I intend to write it, though maybe I should write the whole thing and upload it in parts? Idk but this one is going to be interesting MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	18. Christmas Cheer

Authors note: Here you guys go, I have a nice lovely Christmas chapter for you all! *CONFETTI*

* * *

Gaster and Alphys spent some time looking at universal and temporal intersections, however their work had to be put on hold, why? CHRISTMAS PREP OF COURSE! Everyone was excited for this first Christmas. Chara and Frisk explained Christmas to the monsters, and they loved it. Monsters everywhere started taking part, Mettaton even released a christmas album. Everyone procured each others presents in excitement, but also they had planned another small private singing contest as well.

Both Asgore and Sans dressed as santa " **no no kiddo's, HE'S santa, im….SANSTACLAUSE!" "** BROTHER PLEASE STOP!" for the kids and Papyrus's bedtime story, Sans read the night before christmas to them, on the night before christmas " **t'was the night before christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even papyrus."** The kids giggled "I DON'T GET IT, WHY AM I IN THIS STORY?" Asriel nudged him "It's a joke paps, it's supposed to be mouse, but you get up earlier than mice!" "ONE MUST ALWAYS WAKE EARLY! THAT'S HOW YOU MAKE THE MOST OF YOUR DAY!" Chara and Frisk hit Papyrus and Asriel with their pillows "Ok hush you two, let Sans finish his story." Sans's grin widened " **the stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that sansta would be there."** more giggling, Sans looked over to the kids " **the kiddos laid, all snug in their beds, as images of butterscotch pie danced in their heads. With toriel in her gown, and me in my shirt, we went to bed, ready to be woken early by three little squirts."**

Sans narrowed his eye sockets at them, causing more laughs, Papyrus was already asleep " **soon from the kitchen, i heard such a clatter, did paps spahgetti fall out of the fridge with a splatter? A shortcut i took, to the scene of the crime, where i found asgore, alphys, gaster and undyne. I was about to question them, when lo did we hear a clatter on the roof, like the soft pitter pat, of several small hooves. We all turned our heads following the sound, when out of the chimney, santa did bound! A strange sight, what a tall fellow, and such a laugh that made his belly shake like jello. He loved my puns, he enjoyed our rhymes, the man even agreed to spar with undyne!"**

The kids laughed once more " **after that and his presents delivered, he opened our door and we shivered. up on the roof once more we hear, santa calling the names of his reindeer "now dasher! now dancer! now prancer and vixen! now comet! now cupid! now donner and blitzen!" we hear a clatter, as the deer take flight, alphys stuttering in awe of such a magical sight. but, from the height of the wind, we all did hear, a message received and full of cheer. We heard this, as he flew out of sight "merry christmas to all…"** Sans closed his book grinning at his on the spot messing with the story. He set the book down, and looked upon the children fondly " **and to all a good night."** Sans pressed a kiss onto Frisk's skull, and pulled the blankets over Chara and Asriel, and went to bed.

Hours passed and Frisk and Chara woke up. They shook Papyrus awake and soon the whole house would follow. Frisk whispered to Papyrus, and he did as was told, he put up mistletoe over the front door and the stairwell, a tactic so bold! The three children giggled as Toriel and Sans made their way downstairs, they all pointed above the two, caught unawares. Toriel looked down to him, and he looked up to her, she picked him up in a hug, wrapped in warm fur. The two stared with a smile and kissed, the children all cheered. Soon Alphys and Undyne came through the front, kissing under the mistletoe, both blushing lightly. Gaster and Asgore took their seats, while Toriel and Papyrus served them breakfast and treats.

They all sat in a circle and were prepared to open their presents. Asriel made a little cough, stood up and said while posing "As the prince, I think I should be the first to open my presents!" Undyne cackled "FUHUHUHUHU! You think you can just claim regal rule punk?! Bet you can't open all of your presents before I open mine!" "can to!" "Bring it punk!" everyone laughed as Asriel and Undyne tore at their presents. Asriel had gotten a battle body from Papyrus, complete with a rainbow scarf, it was a garb similar to what he wore in his absolute god of hyperdeath mode "Golly this is so cool! Thanks Papyrus, I love it!" Asriel ran and hugged Papyrus "NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE, I KNEW YOU HAD FINE TASTE TINY ASGORE!" a chuckle went through the room, Asriel picked up a book from Sans "A thousand and one puns and jokes?! Oh my god that is amazing!" "NYOO HOO HOO!" " **glad ya liked it kiddo."** Toriel grinned with pride. From Undyne he got a training manual for two handed magical blade tactics, complete with demonstration video's done by Undyne and Asgore. From Alphys everyone got new phone upgrades, and he opened the others.

Frisk got her own battle body, similar to Papyrus's but shaped a bit more armor like, complete with her own purple and blue striped scarf. She got a purple and blue striped hoodie with pockets, which she immediately put on and the battle body over that. Chara too received a battle body with a scarf of her prefered yellow and green, and a green hoodie from Sans. everyone unwrapped their gifts and cleaned up the mess. They put away their stuff, though Frisk kept the hoode, keeping her hands stuffed in the pockets. They brought out the machine and set a player to randomly select a song to sing. Frisk went up first, she read what song she would be singing, and smiled. Her parents loved to listen to this song, and she could remember singing along with them (cue best day of my life, there's actually a nice undertale amv thing with it) Frisk started to dance and sing to the music, everyone joining in on the chorus. Magic seemed to fill the ro0om as Frisk danced around to the music as she sang.

Eventually Frisk's song ended and it was Asriel's turn, the music he got also seemed strangely fitting (good to be alive) and he began to sing. The irony of the song was not lost on anyone, but everyone watched as he sang. Everyone had their time to shine, but Frisk brought one song to Sans and Papyrus " **why do you want us to sing this kiddo?"** "Cause, you two would rock this song!" "VERY WELL BROTHER, LET US SEE THIS SONG AND SING IT WITH ALL OUR MIGHT!" " **heh, sure thing bro i'll try to….b sharp!" "** THAT JOKE FELL A LITTLE FLAT!" "Oh GiVe It A rEST you two!" laughs filled the room as the brothers got on stage and began to sing ( drop pop candy btw, though i'm not too sure how that got so popular so fast XD) After a night of singing and playing everyone decided to camp in the living room, sleeping in one big pile of blankets and pillows.

However, none of them knew that while they were having their fun, the machine caught wind of a dark timeline, one that, if encountered, would cause someone to see himself at his worst.

* * *

Authors note: Hello peoples :D here's a nice lil christmas fluff fic, and ya know what? Yeah the AU stuff sounds cool, but i have other news! So I have been excited to start writing this one fic, and Im about to publish it and release the first chapter. I'll give you all a few hints to what it's about. You see i've been so excited, that i already thought of the title and several chapter titles.

The story's name is Breaking point

Ch1: something new

Ch2: Toriel's Ruin

Ch3: Grillby's Snowden showdown!

Ch4: Undyne's Waterfall warfare

ch 5: Alphys's atrophy, hunt in Hotland

Ch 6: A brother's judgement

Ch7: Asgore,Newhome nuisance

Ch8: Consequences

There will probably be more chapters, but those are the ones i have names for rn

The hints are: something new is an undertale reference. Why would Grillby be in a showdown? A brothers judgement.


	19. A Darker Path

Authros notes: Well for that new fic i was talking about, some ideas changed, however, breaking point is now up with a few chapters in it! I figure I'll update it between updates for this fic :) oh and btw that 'dark timeline'? It ain't underfell, but good guess, this one will hold the answer. Any and all mentioned AU's mentioned were made by other people, not me.

* * *

Everyone woke up and eventually would go about their day. Gaster toiled in the lab , observing different timelines and universes. There were many kinds, all with some major variable that makes them unique. There was one where Sans was king, and Toriel was the head of the royal guard, with Asgore as the royal scientist. There was one where specific duo's such as Undyne and Alphys, or Sans and Papyrus, switched personalities. Another timeline held monsters that had been locked away for a good reason, they were more violent than the others but it seems that version of Frisk was just right for the job, he called this timeline a fell timeline, and began to label things as such. He had swap, story shift, as such major changes changed the timeline dramatically, and a timeline where they were all members of 2 opposing mafia families. Gaster was heavily intrigued by these discoveries, when he heard a tiny cough behind him.

He turned around and saw a tiny monochrome human version of Frisk with dark eye sockets. He knew of this one, Core Frisk. He saw this little version across many unstable timelines, correcting things where they could, Frisk began to speak "Hello Gaster, I see you're timeline has finally discovered the multi-verse." Gaster nodded and Core Frisk smiled "I brought you something special. It's from another Gaster who managed to find a way to travel universes, much like your original machine, except these actually work. You'll find that your Alphys, Sans, and yourself are fully capable of working together to reverse engineer it and make them yourselves." "Why thank you little one! These will be of GrEaT uSe." "You must be careful though, the multiverse has its dangers." Gaster nodded once more "We shall proceed with the utmost caution." Core Frisk offered a light smile "Good, might I suggest possibly a swap universe for your first test run? It is usually a good first stop into getting used to things." "That sounds like a wonderful idea, thank you again." With a nod, Frisk disappeared back to her realm. Gaster called Sans and Alphys over so they could get to work.

From what information they could gather, they could only travel to universes that were already intersecting with, or have interceted, or will intersect. They worked tirelessly on the devices, and the machine beeped, a universe had crossed into their threshold. Gaster worked to identify said universe "It seems we will come into contact with a fell timeline, I suspect we may get visitors based off of the strength." "T-Thats intresting! I wonder how things will be…" Sans however was distracted, looking at another read out " **what the hell is this…."** Gaster looked up from his work and to his son, who was staring at a read out with his eye lights out "SaNs? WhAt'S wrong?" " **this timeline…...it's going to intersect soon,but how the hell is this even a possibility?"** Gaster rushed over to see what Sans was talking about, and his eye sockets widened "No….we….we must warn the others…." " **if we warn them they're gonna try to fight this THING"** Sans said the last word with disgust. Alphys looked worried "W-What's the m-m-matter with the timeline?" " **what's wrong? This timeline has a me….at 19 LV that's what's wrong."** Alphys's eyes widened and she began to sweat "N-No….that….t-that would mean…." " **dad we need details from that timeline, what happened to that one's frisk and chara, and unfortunately, we gotta warn ours."** Gaster poured over the readout notes, they were more detailed than usual.

Most of the notes were in wingdings this time….that universe's Gaster must be warning them "ApPArEnTly that timeline...played similar to ours, except when Frisk went to grab Flowey, Chara took over and forced a reset. She managed to force Frisk through numerous amounts of resets killing and sparing at random just to see what would happen. Eventually she began the genocidal resets. That Sans had full memory of the resets, and did everything to get Frisk back, to no avail. After thousands of resets…..he broke, deciding that it was best for him to kill everyone in the underground painlessly as opposed to being toyed with and tormented by Chara. Doing so would deprive her of LV and stats, while increasing his, allowing him to more effectively fight, but in doing so….he loses himself." Alphys did an advanced search, taking a direct look at the Sans, he was standing before Papyrus, who was begging him to stop, she took a look at his soul "O-Oh my god...his soul." " **what about it?"** "w-well your soul Sans, is blue, w-with only a few tiny healing cracks. T-those cracks healing are t-the result of you becoming more hopeful. M-mean w-while this Sans…...along the resets the soul became more cracked….and when he st-started killing, it started to turn black…..he just killed his Papyrus." Sans's eye flared as he slammed his fist on the table " **if this thing gets to our timeline…."**

Gaster spoke "There is OnE HoPe We Do HaVe….Frisk in that timeline, though weakened due to her having to watch in horror as this Chara murders everyone she loves over and over, still resides, If Both of them CoMe HeRe we may be able to SavE her, and thus she has the potential to save her Sans." Gaster looked over to Sans "Due to the similarity, Our FrISk and ChArA could also help, and know this Sans….in every universe there is a Sans and Frisk dynamic. Whether you two are attached as father and child, brother and sibling, or in the cases of an older Frisk, romanticly….One is always capable of saving the other." " **heh a universal constant, right?"** "Y-Yeah!, F-From What we can tell, in any universe w-when one needs help, or s-saving, the other is always there to try. O-Of course so are a-all of us, but you t-two are more in tune due to the reset knowledge." Gaster nodded "Just as well, Chara may be able to talk to her alternate self, we must warn the children, and everyone else. Other than Frisk and Chara….the others MUST stay away from this Sans, he has already killed them all once and will not hesitate to do so again." Sans nodded " **alphys, get to undyne, fill her in on what we need to do. Dad you are going to need to help me talk to tori and asgore, but i'll handle the kiddos."** Gaster nodded and the trio split off with their warnings.

Gaster and Sans brought their findings Sans came through the front door, and rushed to hug Toriel and Frisk close "Oh my! Welcome home sweetheart, is something the matter?" " Heya dad!" Sans stepped back and scratched the back of his skull " **heh sorry i needed that, there is something big happening, and we need chara in here too, but not asril. the kiddo would only get himself hurt."** Sans and Gaster began to explain the impending intersection and all of the details once Toriel, Asgore, Frisk and Chara were in the room, Chara's eyes widened "WHAT?! Seriously? That version of me just HAD to be an as….um BUTT hole" Frisk's eye lights flickered "Oh no….that is really not good…. And you need us because we are the only ones capable of reaching either that version of me and Chara, or that…..It's not even a you anymore dad…" Toriel was reading the notes that Gaster gave her, her face full of shock and horror "And….You are sure THAT timeline is coming into contact with ours?" Sans nodded, fists clenched " **you all need to hide, there's no telling what that beast is capable of now….now that he killed his papyrus…"** Frisk lifted her hands to her teeth "No….that's….that's so messed up." Chara was looking down, eyes closed and shaking with anger. She looked up and locked eyes with Sans, her eyes seemed to almost glow red "Sans….when they come...If the other me makes it here….i'm taking them on."

Toriel looked at her child "Absolutely not!" "Mom...this is a horrible version of me, that has apparently killed everyone thousands of times. None of you would be safe fighting either that Sans or that version of me., other than maybe Frisk who can bring the other her back, and maybe even bring that Sans back to sanity." Asgore bowed his head thoughtfully "They both have killed us, we would only make them stronger by interfering." "and I can always re load and warn everyone of what didn't work." " **you two will handle that chara….im taking that version of me down."** Frisk looked at Gaster "Do you guys know where he's even gonna pop up, if he does?" Gaster nodded "The connection ApPeArS to be strong enough for both of them to get through, only a reset would completely disconnect it. The rift seems to want to appear in a nearby field, out of the way could be dangerous if we are not there." Everyone agreed, and with some more convincing, everyone made plans to hide out as to not bolster the two beings LV.

(Alternate Sans will be M!Sans, alternate chara will be A!Chara)

There the trio stood, ready for the rift to open. When it did, a hooded figure, covered in dust walked out. A distorted theme began to play, it was cold, dead, as if the theme had been changed as dramatically as the owner has been changed (" www .yo utube watch?v=nMw-yTF34B0" get rid of the spaces) Frisk shuddered, this Sans's eyes were completely dark, his hood was up, and she could clearly see his LV. Calmly the trio stepped in front of this intruder " _where am i?"_ the Sans looked around " _the surface…..it's been a very long time….wait….frisk?"_ He seemed to freeze as his gaze fell on Frisk, a familiar warmth pulsed in his soul, however he began to laugh " _if i'm here that means that chara will be too."_ Sans brought forth several Gaster blasters " _it would be much kinder just to give you all peaceful deaths, and deprive the demon of LV."_

Present Sans brought a wall of bone around, destroying the blasters and sectioning off the kids " **no way in hell...how could you even think of that?! frisk is your freakin kid in your timeline too."** " _that's why i want her to have a painless death….chara would only prolong and torture….starting with you. First, she'll slowly kill toriel in front of you and frisk, making it impossible for you two to save her, and then she will move on to frisk, and then...our brother."_ Sans's bone wall fell, and current Chara stepped forward "This timeline is different Sans! When the other me comes through, we can save your Frisk!" " _she….isn't there anymore."_ A sound came from the portal,and then a possessed Frisk came through swinging a knife at M!Sans, who teleported out of the way "Well isn't this a surprise! Sansy you gave me a present!" "You." Alternate Chara turned, and saw herself "What is this? "I am you….but much stronger." Frisk stepped next to her Chara "Other me...I know you are in there, so listen. This is a new universe, there is still hope! You have to fight back!" A!Chara laughed 'Pathetic, Oh Frisk….I wonder how much EXP you'll give me" With that Chara took a swing at Frisk, who deftly dodged while Chara floored her with a punch to the face. Meanwhile the two Sans's were standing opposite eachother " _eventually they will tire, and chara will win….please...just let me stop this before she gains more lv!"_ M!Sans shouted as he threw a massive bone and blaster combination at Sans. he frantically dodged the attack, and several back in forth attacks followed. Eventually though he became tired, and got hit by a bone that put him down to one hp. His sternum was cracked open and he began to bleed. Frisk had just dodged another attack when she saw her father lying there, unable to move and bleeding. M!Sans prepared another sharpened bone and fired, only for Frisk to take the hit full force, draining her Hp to zero.

Frisk began to bleed, she held her hand up to her sternum " **FRISK! NO!"** Chara looked over and cried out as well. A!Chara took advantage and tried to slice her counterpart. Chara caught a glimpse from the corner of her eye and dodged in time, adding a kick to the being's side. Frisk looked down at her wound and up at M!Sans "So…..Thats it...huh?" Frisk's form began to shake and deteriorate "No…..I ….I refuse!" Frisk focused and tried to bring herself together, her form still shifting. M!Sans threw another attack, scattering her dust, only for it to come back together "I…..REFUSE." he tried again " _please kid, this was supposed to be painless! Just let it end!"_ this time with a large blaster. Frisk's dust scattered even more, only for it to come together again. This time however, when the dust gathered, there was a blinding light.

 **But Frisk refused.**

 **The wind is howling.**

 **(cue either hellkite's orchestrated 'battle against a true hero' or his orchestrated megalovania)**

Frisk emerged from the blinding light. She was as tall as Papyrus, her jawline now jagged (Like fell Papyrus's jaw bones) Both of her eyes were glowing a brilliant purple, with sparks of red. Her scarf was longer, with hearts running down it. Her hoodie and shirt even changed (Fell Sans style :D) With hearts adorning it. The leggings remained jeans, and her boots looked more like combat boots. In her hand she held a bone staff to her side and she glared right at M!Sans, who stepped back in shock " **You're gonna hafta try a lot harder than that!"** M!Sans shrugged " _so much for going peacefully, still can't let ya live though."_ His expression turned into a defeated looking one " _eventually that demon is going to win, and go after all of you...and there is no going back for me."_ He threw a large bone attack at Frisk...who broke them with her staff " **you don't have to do this, we can still help them!"** Frisk threw several normal attacks at once to damage and wear out M!Sans. the other Sans watched as his kid transformed, and began to whip the other guy's butt. Meanwhile Chara was calling out to A!Frisk 'C'mon Frisk, You are the only one who can really stop your Sans! You have to fight back!" Deep within her mind, A!Frisk began to stir...this was her shot….she had to make this count. "No! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Present Chara watched as A!Frisk struggled for control.

M!Sans attacked Frisk again, only for his attack to be dodged. She rushed him, knocking him to the side with her bone staff, and summoned several circles of a gaster blasters. As she sequentially fired them all in a circle, M!Sans had to dodge them all. He began to tire " **please….dad….stop this."** M!Sans went rigid…. started to bubble forth. Memories of happier times. Tears started to leak from hsi Eye sockets " _you don't get it kid…..i have seen it all to often, you think that she's beat, only for her to return and kill everyone you love right in front of you. If i stop...there will only be pain."_ Frisk grew angry, the flames purple flames in her eyes growing. She pointed to A!Frisk struggling for control " **Just look for yourself! Your Frisk is fighting back as we speak! There is a way for things to get better, please, just stop!"**

M!Sans looked over, and chuckled " _you don't think that they haven't fought back before? They have, they won a few times too. Only in the end...chara beat them."_ Suddenly a voice appeared behind him "I-I may have a s-s-solution for that!" everyone looked at Alphys "Y-You see, we have been observing that Frisk's soul from our hideout, and found out a way to separate the two….nice form b-by the w-way Frisk! Ummmm Toriel says not to pull that crap again though….ever. Undyne and Papyrus think you look cool though!" Alphys quickly moved to A!Frisk's side and made her soul appear, it was red, with black lines going through it, they seemed to be receding. Alphys moved her handheld Machine over the soul, and it began to drag out the dark substance. The substance took the form of a heart, and Alphys quickly sealed it in a container "T-There we go! T-This is your Chara….it...it's over now Sans." M!Sans stared in shock, His eye lights flickering before disappearing again. He looked over at his Frisk, who seemed to be be staring wide eyed at her hands. A! Frisk clenched and unclenched her hands 'I…..She….she's gone." Tears began to well in her eyes. Alphys spoke up "a-according to G-Gaster, if this soul is destroyed here...it c-cant return to its timeline." Alphys set the canister down and moved to tend present Sans's wounds.

A!Frisk walked over to her Sans cautiously, standing in front of him " D-Dad…" She took his hand "It's...going to be alright now, it's over." She smiled and began to cry. M!Sans was still in shock...it was almost done. He summoned a large gaster blaster over the Soul, and fired. " _It…..finally….."_ M!Sans collapsed to his knees and began to cry, his Frisk hugging him " _over…..finally...over"_ A!Frisk picked her dad up "We are gonna head back to our timeline now...thank you…..thank you all so much.." Alphys stepped up to A!Frisk 'A-According to Gaster, your dad's soul should heal with time, and lots of actual love." Frisk nodded as she headed back into her timeline, and reset.

Sans got up fully healed and walked right over to Frisk " **What the hell were you thinking kid! You nearly freaking died! Seriously you shouldn't have….you nearly scared me the rest of my way to death!"** Frisk bowed her head " **Sorry...but...I couldn't just let that happen..** " Frisk's form began to dust and shift " **no…"** Sans watched as Frisk began to seemingly deteriorate. She seemed to be falling apart, until a flash of light bloomed, and after it faded, Frisk was back to her normal form. Sans and Chara rushed over to hug Frisk " **just don't ever freaking scare us like that ever again, do ya hear me kiddo?"** "You better listen to him Frisk!" She chuckled "I will try not to...but i wonder if I can transform at will now?" Chara gasped "That would be so freakin cool!" " **if you could, makes me wonder if undyne could as well, seein as she can do that too."** Frisk closed her eyes and focused her determination. Her form shifted, and back into her undying form " **I guess that answers that question! I sure as heck can!"** As she went back to her normal state Sans laughed " **looks like your font even changes when you do it! nice."**

With that Everyone went home, and Frisk was promptly grounded, and challenged to a duel by Undyne.

* * *

Authors note: So this is mainly what I wanted to do with the Universe thing….but for an actual story dealing with the AU's, would take some time for me to think up. I'm not to sure how i want to proceed, last time i went with an idea halfway through it kinda flopped. It was in Saving Frisk, i tried to throw in possession Flowey, but in the end i felt like it just kinda flopped. To avoid that mistake once more, I will need a decent amount of time to think about how I would want the story to go, though i totally did just set up a fun fight chapter where we can see a more move intensive version of Frisk's undying form….btw what should i call that? I mean Undying is Undyne's thing. Frisk the Frisky? Battle against a true paciFrisk? Idk XD


	20. a bone-ified Good time

Authors note: Ok so Frisk's undying form is the fantastic Frisk! Figured it would be nice, give a few homages to Papyrus considering how he can be a bit ignored in the game/ fan theories, everyone is more interested in his brother while people ignore the strange things about Papyrus XD anywho…..I apologize, there will not be an undyne duel this chapter...I wanted to write it but another idea came in that i REALLY wanted to do, and it's kinda over powered my ideas for the fight. The fight WILL happen, but for some reason im excited to try my hand at something I haven't really done before.

* * *

Frisk had been grounded for a solid month for endangering herself. Although, she was only grounded from a few things like the television. Frisk, Asriel and Chara would play a few indoor games, the month passed by rather fast. However, the fight between Frisk and Undyne could not take place yet. Papyrus and Toriel had decided to help Frisk learn to control her new form better, as to avoid any accidents. Eventually february rolled around and once more, the kids began to plan for valentine's day. They called Mettaton and set Sans and Toriel up at hsi resort, picking some songs, getting them their own room, making sure they have everything for a good time. The trio even managed to talk Papyrus into asking Mettaton out on a date, It wasn't hard to convince him that he was great enough that he and Mettaton were equals, and so he left to go speak with him. The children giggled as their plans fell into place, and valentine's day loomed ahead.

Sans decided to do something special for Toriel this valentine's day, he called to set up a reservation at the MTT resort, only to find out he and Toriel had already been set for a platinum package reserve. Food, music, their own room, everything taken care of " **well that's odd."** Toriel walked up behind him "What is it Sans?" " **well i called to set us up a reservation at mettaton's resort, but we already have the best stuff on reservation?"** Toriel lifted a paw to her mouth, laughing "I think I may know why dear, the children." As she said that she heard giggles coming from the kid's bedroom " **sound's like you were right tori, one moment."** Sans walked over to the kids room and knocked on the door, Asriel's voice came from behind it "Who's there?" " **a door"** "A door who?" " **a door's between us, that's why i'm knockin."** Asriel giggled as he opened up the door to see Frisk and Chara sitting on their beds "Heya dad, whats up?" "Greetings Sans." Sans leaned against the doorway looking at the trio suspiciously " **you guys didn't happen to set me and tori upp for the platinum reservation at mettaton's resort did you?"** Chara looked over to the side "Nooooooooo." Frisk giggled "Teeeeechnically METTATON set it up, we just asked!" Sans chuckled, and Asriel spoke "Yeah, you and mom get to go have some fun while we keep dad company!" Little did Sans or anyone know, Asgore was actually going to be lending his knowledge of healing magic to Gaster and Alphys's lab " **huh, well thanks kiddo's, we owe ya one"** Sans said with a wink. The day went as normal and eventually it would be time for Sans and Toriel's date.

The two were seated in the best seat in the house, a private room with its own music and personal buffet, candlelight, and vases of various great smelling flowers. " **They really pulled out all the stops for us."** Toriel looked around "It would seem so, I am glad Asriel and Chara seem to be comfortable enough to do this." " **heh, yeah, you've got a couple of champs tori, they just can't be bleat!"** Toriel laughed "Oh Sans, do not leave me feeling so baaaaaaaaaashful" " **heh, you're right, maybe i should get back…..TORIality!"** They both started laughing, when a waiter came up and brought them new drinks, discreetly giving Sans a note. Without her noticing Sans read it and smiled, these kids were friggin geniuses. Said kids, were hiding out in a spot Mettaton designed for them, so they could record the whole thing. Saans stood up and walked on stage, much to Toriel's surprise "Well now, what are you doing dear?" Sans grinned as music began to play, lyrics streaming on the back wall " **the sun goes down….the stars come out, and all that counts, is here and now. My universe will never be the same, im glad you came, im glad you came…"** Sans closed his eyes and started nodding to the beat, and continued to sing, looking directly at Toriel, who now had tears in her eyes. Frisk, Chara and Asriel also had tears in their eyes as they recorded the whole thing, the audio was working beautifully as Mettaton had promised, however they noticed something. Sans's left eye light seemed to have a slight green glow to it, barely noticeable yet, but there. Chara whispered to Frisk "What's going on?" Frisk grinned "Something really really good is about to happen, just watch." Eventually the song would end and Sans walked off the stage, being swooped up in a hug and kiss combo by Toriel "Oh that was magnificent Sans!" Sans was blushing a light blue " **thanks t…"** On the outside pavilion they heard slow dancing music and they went to check it out.

When they went outside, it was beautiful. Candels, the stars overhead, the music, and a cleared space for dancing. Sans had an idea " **hey tori, hold on to my hands real quick, i'v got an idea."** Toriel did as Sans asked and his eye lighted up blue, with sparks of green coming out every now and then. Sans had turned both his and Toriel's souls blue and lifted them in the air. The kids watched as Sans and Toriel slowly rotated around, as if revolving around each other "Sans….this is beautiful!" They continued to dance mid air, and Frisk had an idea. With a quick flick of her hand, blue bones appeared everywhere, just floating around and away from the duo. Asriel caught on, and made balls of fire float around each bone, to make them look like the two abilities were dancing. Sans and Toriel continued dancing, eventually Sans's eye began to glow full green "Sans! Your eye!" Sans looked shocked " **what?" "** Its glowing green!" Sans chuckled " **huh, wondered when that was gonna happen, green means….well, it happens when a skeleton is at their happiest."** Toriel smiled and they pulled closer, rotating in the sky dancing, and taking notice of the new decor.

" **I uh….didn't summon these bones, and i don't think i saw you summon any fire tori…in fact….the magic feels PRETTY FAMILIAR!"** Sans shouted, knowing full well who the culprits were, and the giggles confirmed it "Oh my, it seems we have an audience." " **waddya say we give em a show?"** "Lets." Sans's eye blazed green as he summoned a circle of bones, while Toriel summoned a circle of fire in between those bones. More similar circles appeared and began to spin around, creating a vortex of light encasing the two as they danced. Eventually the spinning slowed and they began to slowly descend. On the way down, Toriel gave Sans a kiss that lasted until they landed, a blush covered both of their faces "Alright my children you can come out now." the three kids came out with smiles on their faces "Oh heeeey mom and dad, what a coincidence!" " **coincidence the backend of my pelvis kiddo, you brought a camera."** Chara and Asriel giggled "And you two! You decided to help Frisk with this little endeavor?" they both nodded. Toriel walked over and had Frisk hand her the camera "I think we shall keep this, it may make a nice memory to keep, thank you my children." " **but uhhh...its gettin kinda late for you three, off ta bed with ya."** Frisk playfully rolled her eyelights " Fiiiine, lets go guys, we're gonna have a BED time." Sans lightly chuckled while Chara groaned "Ugh Frisk I think that was your worst one." "Well sheet." All of them busted out laughing. As the Frisk took the others back home via shortcut Sans and Toriel retired to their room and…..did whatever it is people do when two people who are dating share a private room, like play cards against humanity or watch some rated R movies…..yeah, totally that.

Sans got up earlier than normal….10 AM...wait….he got up at normal time! He heard Toriel making breakfast in the kitchen...eggs, bacon and ketchup. Sans quickly checked his stats, his attack and defense stats were normal, his Hp however… was at 1,500 Sans' grin widened, and a thought came to him...they have been going out for a while now, resets were completely off the table, maybe he should…..ask the kids and Asgore first. Sans knew that what he was thinking could potentially be an awkward thing for Asgore, Chara and most certainly Asriel. Sans got his hoodie on and his slippers, he changed into them, leaving his good clothes at home via shortcut. Sans walked into the kitchen " **wow tori that breakfast smells EGGcelent!"** "Oh Sans your YOLKS always crack me up!"" **we really should ketchup with the times and get some new jokes, but i always relish the chance to use old ones!"** The two laughed and ate their breakfast before heading home.

Frisk, Chara and Asriel woke up relatively early. Papyrus was already up and making breakfast for them, and they asked Papyrus how his date went Papyrus announced first date was a success and that he and Mettaton were now going to be a thing "IT WAS A WONDERFUL TIME. WE COOKED, DANCED, MADE WONDERFUL PUZZLES TOGETHER…..A PERFECT NIGHT OF LIKE MINDED FUN!" Frisk smiled "Glad it went great Papy." Chara playfully punched his shoulder "You get em man." "WHERE ARE SANS AND TORIEL?" Asriel spoke up "Oh they had their own room at the resort." "WELL THEN, FRISK, ASRIEL WOULD YOU TWO LIKE TO PRACTICE YOUR MAGIC CONTROL BEFORE THEY GET BACK?" Frisk's eye lights enlarged with excitement "That sounds fun!" Asriel pumped his fist into the air "Heck yeah!" The trio trained for a few hours when Sans and Toriel came home to see everyone relaxing and watching some MTT live " **sup guys."** "GREETINGS BROTHER, HOW WAS YOUR DATE?" " **well i guess you could say tori's really…"** "SANS NO!" " **got my goat."** Everyone but Papyrus laughed, who nyeh'd in frustration.

* * *

Authors note: I hope you guys liked this bit of Soriel extreme fluff, I just kinda really felt like writing this, and it overpowered any thoughts i had on Undynes fight with Frisk's new form XD also that may change to gaster or papyrus, bc now that i think about it Frisk is still effectively a monster kid, no way in hell would she be fully capable of controlling her new form's power and speed, unlike geno run Undyne who is an adult and has been using her magic for years.


	21. The Fantastic Frisk!

Authors note: instead of Undyne, its gaster, sans and papyrus vs Frisk's undying form! Also, i have a couple ideas for fluff with the AU thing, and maybe a plot if i can work it right.

Alright enough talking! LETS SEE SOME ACTION!

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of more training from Papyrus and Toriel. The following afternoon, Gaster came by, and was greeted by Chara "Oh greetings Gaster, what brings you here?" Gaster smiled "Hello YoUnG oNe, are Papyrus and Sans here?" Sans's voice came from the livingroom " **over here pops."** Gaster went inside and into the living room. Sans was sitting on the couch while the kids and Papyrus were on the floor watching cartoons. Toriel was in her armchair reading a book about snails "Frisk, if your father and uncle are up to it, i thought that perhaps we could test out your 'undying' form." everyone looked at him " **ya sure dad? The kiddo has a TON of firepower with that form"** Frisk giggled "A skeleTON!" Papyrus nodded in agreement "PERHAPS WITH THE TREE OF US WE COULD HANDLE MOST OF WHAT FRISK COULD THROW." " **s'pose we could try it...whaddya think frisk?"** Frisk grinned "Sounds like a plan to me! Besides I gotta learn this stuff somehow." Asriel and Chara both looked excited "Golly this is going to be so cool!" "I'll be sure to save just in case" Chara said with a wink.

The family gathered outside. Sans, Papyrus and Gaster stood side by side facing Frisk, who closed her eyes "Alright then…" she quickly opened her eyes revealing dark eye sockets " **showtime!"** Frisk's form shifted and after a bright light, she was back in her undying form, and Sans provided them with Frisk's stats

 **The Fantastic Frisk: atk: 75 def: 75 inv: 15 spd: 9999 Hp 23000 LV1 0 exp. With stats like these, god knows what they'll be when she gets older. Kid becomes a monster and STILL has a crap ton of determination.**

 **Frisk's check: your skelefam!**

 **gaster : atk 66 def 66 inv 8 spd 25 hp: 3000 LV5 0 exp. This is your grandaddy! Maaay want to ask about that LV later.**

 **The Great Papyrus! ATK: 25 DEF:25 INV: 4 spd 15 LV 1 EXP 0 HP 1000/1000 . doesn't look like he's going to hold back much, probably has already planned out how much power he should put in to challenge you fairly, considering Gaster and Sans are with him.**

 **sans atk:15 def: 15 inv 24 spd: 9999 hp 800/800 lv 1 exp 0. His Hp is about to rival Papyrus! He even seems more energetic than usual, though still prefers to nap on the couch.**

(cue sharax's dark, darker yet darker youtube remix, fits for the skele trio.) The theme began to play as the group stood ready. Frisk's purple eyes blazed as she rushed into her first attack. She managed to throw all three of them into the air and force them to dodge several large blasters, they were then teleported to the ground, with large bones hailing upon them. They dodged the bones, only to find when they hit the ground they exploded into small fireballs. Rapid dodging occurred, and they were already slightly singed " **well damn kiddo…."** "Oh thAT sTiNGs" "A GREAT FIRST MOVE FRISK!" The three skeletons decided to synchronize their attacks. Papyrus focused on throwing large bone patterns with moving parts while Sans threw in Gaster blasters. Gaster himself focused on changing Frisk's gravity, however she seemed to teleport away from every attack. On her last she appeared right in front of Papyrus and knocked him to the side with her bone staff and spun towards the other two, launching a large wave of bones and fire towards them. Sans and Gaster dodged the wave, only to come into the path of several large Blasters that fired at the same time. They teleported out of the way once more, only to discover the blasters destroyed themselves, causing more flames to erupt. Gaster and Sans were once more hit by a few stray fire balls. Thankfully though Frisk new to hold back, so she was really only dealing about 3 damage per hit. Chara and Asriel were cheering in excitement, while Toriel recorded the battle for Undyne and Alphys, who were still on their own little vacation.

Papyrus had gotten up during this, only to be forced to move from more flames, the trio were panting as they looked at Frisk " **heh...frisk." "Yeah dad?" "guess this makes you a….bone-ified HOT SHOT huh?"** Frisk giggled as the three prepared their next attack. The trio had one plan, tire Frisk out, and that's what they aimed to do. Sans threw out several bone patterns and gaster blasters. Gaster would follow up with an orange and blue bone attack mix while Papyrus threw another tiring moving bone pattern. Once again though Frisk dodged most of them, getting stung by a few orange bones.

Frisk grinned and began to teleport all over the battlefield, throwing various bone patterns and fire patterns at them simultaneously. Another few teleports gave way to gaster blasters from above with flames erupting from below. The trio dodged quite well, though Gaster had to quickly shift their gravity to avoid the blasters and flames. The tiro responded with more intense patterns and blasters, and even several gravity changes, only for Frisk to dodge and teleport away. She grinned and summoned blasters, shooting beams to box them in, it took quite some energy to keep this going, but she compensated by summoning bone spikes out from the ground, forcing the three to jump. Frisk then let the blasters dissolve and reappear right where they were heading, and one to catch them had barely had time to pull himself and his sons back, the blast from the first blaster grazing a small part of his skull. As they fell three blasters in a line were facing up at them " **oh for the love of-"** the blasters fired as Sans teleported himself and the others back to the ground, only for a wave of bones to converge on them. Papyrus got hit by a few, but managed to dodge most of them, Gaster as well. Sans however got caught and knocked on the back of his pelvis **a'ight the kid got me good, i'll need to sit this one out."** Sans then teleported over to Toriel's side "My My Sans it would seem that our child has grown quite strong." " **heh yeah *huff huff* she's still got a bunch of determination on her. But uhhh i think she'll tire out eventually."** Asriel and Chara were sitting wide eyed, though it was clear that Frisk's breathing was getting heavy. Gaster and Papyrus upped the intensity of their attacks to compensate for being sans Sans, with eyes glowing the duo launched another bone pattern, with more gravity shenanigans and blasters. Once more Frisk dodged them all and sent several different bone patterns their way, with added blasters. After another dodged attack, sweat began to appear on her skull " **heh, guess i'll use my special attack now."**

Frisk's Glowing eyes intensified, the purple flames rising a few inches above her head. She raised her left hand and focused all of her determination and magic into the attack. Bones and blasters and fire hailed from the sky onto Gaster and Papyrus. An onslaught of attacks and patterns, Frisk teleporting some attacks into different directions, or occasionally throwing them both in the air or into the path of a blaster. Some of the attacks that hit the ground exploded into fireballs much like her first attack. The duo dodged, and continued to do so, getting hit every now and again, for a solid 2 minutes.

Papyrus and gaster were panting as the last attacks materialized, Frisk too was appearing very tired. As the last attacks were dodged, Frisk started to sway, they managed to knock her Hp down a bit. The two launched another intense attack, with attack power reduced to one just in case. Frisk was weary, but managed to dodge the vast majority of the attacks, only getting hit slightly. Frisk summoned another wave of bones and blasters, but those were the only patterns that came out now. Another pattern, and Frisk managed to dodge once more, managing a teleport out of harm's way. Gaster grinned it seemed that determination was keeping Frisk standing after such a powerful special attack. Frisk sent a decent sized fire pattern, the attack power was still strong on it, and the pattern was interlaced with bones. Papyrus and Gaster dodged the attack, getting hit for some more of their Hp. after another successfully dodged attack,Frisk closed her eyes and focused, her determination renewed her with energy. Frisk's eyes glowed brightly once more as she began launching many complicated patterns at the two.

After getting hit by a decent brunt of the attack, Gaster and Papyrus were too tired to continue "IT *HUFF HUFF* SEEMS AS THOUGH WE NEED TO STOP NOW." "I….aGrEe…" Frisk grinned and shifted back to her normal form….and promptly collapsed, snoring lightly. Sans walked over and put his hand on Frisk's skull " **looks like the kiddo's all tuckered out, i'll take them to bed, i know a shortcut."** Chara cheered "That was awsome! She was all PEW PEW PEW!" Asriel laughed "Yeah and then that special attack? It was AMAZING!" The group headed home, where Gaster and Papyrus crashed on the couch. Out of earshot from Toriel, Sans asked the kids to come down to his basement lab.

They agreed and met in the lab, Sans locked the door. It had become a thing now, going into the basement lab for private conversation. Chara and Asriel would do it from time to time, or Asriel and Frisk. Eventually whenever a private conversation was wanted, that was the place " **so uhh...i need to ask you kids somethin…."** Sans began to feel sweat collect near the back of his skull " **i want to know….if you two would be ok with me asking your mother to marry me."** Asriel's eyes widened and Chara brought her hands to her mouth , holding back a squeal " **um...of course...if you two think it's too soon…"** Chara couldn't hold it back anymore and let out said squeal "oh my god it's about time you bonehead!" Asriel just smiled "Golly it sure took you a while, did mama leave you feeling a bit to baaaaaaaashful?" Asriel let out an actual bleat when he said this, causing laughter to erupt from the three of them.

Chara spoke up "Frisk, Azzy and I were talking about when you two would finally decide to get married!." Asriel laughed "Chara and I even came up with a cool name to call you, since we kinda already have a dad…" "You are now DUNKLE Sans!" " **heh, dunkle? like dad and uncle? that's freakin amazing"** Asriel nodded "Well that and it fits one of your catchphrases!" Sans let out a snort " **it sure does…..all that's left is to uh, break the news of my intentions to your dad, big guy doesn't deserve to be blindsided."** Both children nodded, and Chara asked Sans when he was planning on the proposal. Sans smiled " **i was thinking at the next lil gathering where we have everyone there."** The trio exited the basement and Sans went to talk to Asgore, who was actually rather accepting of the idea. Asgore thanked Sans for telling him in advance, and all that was left was telling Frisk the good news, and the proposal.


	22. Proposals and late nights

Authors note: Ok so after a few headaches and errors, the chapter is finally here! Also meet this fic's new editor, thundersoprano!

Heya. My name's ThunderSoprano and I will be your editor for the time being. Please keep your arms and feet inside the ride all times, and please enjoy the ride.

* * *

Frisk woke up later that day, sitting up and stretching her bones with a yawn. She had made her way downstairs to see Sans and Papyrus playing portal co-op "BROTHER PLACE THE PORTAL OVER HERE PLEASE!" "ok" he tried to jump into the portal, only to hit a wall "AAAAAHG SANS YOU MOVED IT! DO NOT MOVE YOUR PORTAL!" "ok" "WHY ARE YOU NOT PLACING THE PORTAL BACK WHERE IT WAS?" "didn't you just tell me not to move the portal?" "GRRRRRR FINE! SANS PLEASE MOVE YOUR PORTAL HERE, AND THEN DO NOT MOVE THE PORTAL." "ok" as soon as papyrus steps into Sans's portal, Sans moves his other to the ceiling, dumping Papyrus in deadly sewage "SAAAAAAAAAANS...OH HELLO FRISK!" Frisk smiled as she continued into the room "Heya, having fun?" "WE ARE WHEN SANS DECIDES TO ACTUALLY COOPERATE! WE ACTUALLY MAKE A GOOD TEAM WHEN HE PUTS IN THE EFFORT." "yeah but you know me, im just a lazybones." Papyrus sighs as Frisk looks around "So where is everyone?" "WELL ASRIEL AND CHARA ARE SHOPPING WITH TORIEL-" "and the others are setting up our get together in one of mettaton's luxury suites."

Frisk grinned "Awesome, guess i'll go get ready." "VERY WELL FRISK, AND ALAS, THE TIME! I MUST GO OVER AND PREPARE MY NEWEST PASTA MASTERPIECE, LASAGNA, THE EVER CLASSIC SPAGHETTI CAKE!" "then ya better spaghetti outta here huh bro?" "Yeah before an impasta shows up!" "YOU TWO ARE HORRIBLE!" "But uncle Pappy you're smiling!" "IT'S A PITY SMILE!" Sans decided to leave the good news as a surprise to Frisk.

After a while everyone had gathered for dinner, making small talk while Papyrus, Undyne, Toriel and Mettaton cooked. Eventually dinner would be served as everyone took their seats, the kids grinning in anticipation, however another matter arose at the table as Alphys began to speak "S-So guys, t-the drug t-trials for our attempt t-to cure most f-forms of cancer was a success!" Gaster nodded "Indeed it WaS, anD ThAnKs to it being MoStLy MAgic with mixed with only a few human medicines, it is relatively cheap to make, thus is capable of being afforded by all." The table cheered and Asgore spoke up "With this recent development, the medicine is being distributed not only country wide, but world wide! Humanity has had its first taste of the rewards of peace. A meeting with the United Nations has been called to discuss the benefits of working as a whole, headed by you, Frisk." Frisk's eye lights grew larger and began shrinking slowly as the surprise wore off "Wait, the freaking UN? That means i'll be speaking in front of the leaders for every country in the world!" Gaster nodded in understanding "It seems our small dip into a large pond left MaSsIvE wAvEs. Alphys and I have already been asked to assist in developing advanced prosthetics and other such replacements next!" Chara grinned "Looks like they are really wanting this whole world peace thing, now if we could get them to stop arguing with each other over sharing stuff, hey mom, you should yell at them!" Everyone laughed, though nobody saw Chara's face slip into a frown as questions began to form in the back of her mind, starting with two words…"What if…"

More small talk and after a while silence, only to be broken by Sans tapping his glass with a fork "alright guys, i've got somethin i need to say." All eyes turned to Sans curiously, who was looking at Toriel " well you all know about the things i have been through, and i've gotta say i'm probably the luckiest freakin monster around to have a family like you guys. Before frisk, and before you, tori, things were looking pretty grim. there were some resets where i spent the whole time drunk, or the whole time sleeping. There were resets that if it weren't for you guys and paps, i wouldn't have even gotten outta bed. you all were the only things stopping me from falling down, until i met you, toriel." Everyone was listening, wondering where this was going "you gave me a reason to have a real laugh, not some hack job chuckle because i was too preoccupied with worrying about when it will all just start over. You gave me a bit more hope to hold onto, because i knew that even if i went through another reset, i could still look forward to hearin' you laugh. frisk when you fell, and as i watched you go through the underground flirtin' with just about every monster you found…" Chuckles filled the room briefly before Sans continued his speech "you gave me hope that just maybe this timeline would be the one, and by god is it the one. None of this would be freakin possible without you, chara, or asriel, and i love the three of you crazy kids to pieces. Toriel, i love you, and i want to spend the rest of my life with you." Sans teleported to her side, eliciting a gasp from Toriel, he kneeled down, and presented a box. When he opened it, it contained a beautiful ring "Would you like tibia my wife?" Everyone gasped, except for Asriel and Chara who were smiling like idiots. Toriel brought her hands to her mouth, tears forming around her eyes "Sans… Yes. Yes! I would indeed like tibia your wife, and that is no fibula either!" Toriel picked Sans up in a hug, planting a kiss on his smiling face. The table erupted in cheers, Papyrus was crying and the kids were clapping excitedly. Asgore smiled slightly, thinking that there would be no better man, to take care of his former wife, and help in the care of his kids. Everyone chatted excitedly. Sans of course had Papyrus as his best man, Undyne and Alphys would be bridesmaids, and Mettaton agreed to plan and organize the wedding. Eventually everyone headed home except for Gaster, who went to his lab.

When Gaster arrived, he expanded the search to see something odd. These universes were traveling through an indescribable space, and some powerful force seemed to cause ripples, pushing some universes towards others. Of course, according to Core Frisk, every possibility has an entirely different universe for its reverse outcome of not being affected. Gaster noticed that there were many universes connected to one another through varying means. Even stranger though was how some universes one moment would be heading towards thiers, and the next they would either suddenly disappear leaving a tremendous amount of energy behind, pushing theirs around, or something would redirect the universe elsewhere. From the vanished universes, strange blue lines seemed to retract from them as they were destroyed. This was not the strangest sight however, for he saw, in the space between universes, a… Sans? With constantly changing eyes… surfing on… "Is- iS tHaT a PaInT BRuSh?" Gaster noted that this Sans seemed to be doing the opposite of whatever entity is destroying timelines and universes alike, and creating ones anew, in various colors and styles. Deciding he has seen enough, Gaster then went back home to get some much needed sleep.

Chara was up late in the night, finding it hard to sleep. Frisk seemed to be making things better, but she still had a feeling that something is up. Most adults look down on children, human ones anyway. Chara quietly got out of her bed, and the room, taking care not to wake Frisk or Asriel. Despite everything going about as great as it could, something kept nagging at the back of Chara's mind. What would happen when people start to think that there is no more monsterkind can offer them? What if they decide that the monsters are just taking up space….what if everything they worked for was going to be destroyed because humans are often greedy, good for nothing- "Golly, it's a tad late for you to be up Chara." The deep voice pulled Chara out of her train of thought. Noticing that she had absentmindedly wandered downstairs, she also saw that Asgore was awake in the kitchen, with a hot cup of tea in hand. She smiled at him " Couldn't sleep" "I see, so what is keeping that train of thought on the run? You looked so deep in thought I thought you would miss a step!" Asgore motioned Chara over, offering a second cup filled with tea. She happily took the cup "Yeah dad, I… Guess you could say i've had a bit on my mind." Asgore nodded "Would it happen to pertain to Frisk's United Nations meeting?"

Chara took a sip of her tea, then frowned slightly "Not…. Not quite. That is seriously a huge freaking deal, but it isn't just that." "Perhaps it is something you would like to discuss? Having a conversation with me might serve you better than running your mind ragged." Chara smiled "Well when you put it like that, yeah, maybe I should… But it's not exactly optimistic you know?" "Well perhaps I can be of some help in that regard." She let out a short sigh and sipped some more tea before speaking "I've been… worried. Worried about the humans, like what if when they get what they want from us… things like cures, and improvements… what happens when they decide they don't want us around anymore? I've seen it and experienced it… humans use each other all the time for their own purposes and most get tossed to the wayside. It's the whole reason I'm even keeping my ability to reset, because what if something goes wrong and-" Chara was interrupted with a warm fluffy hug "Chara… you are going to drive yourself crazy if you keep pondering on the 'what if's.'" Asgore moved from his hug to having his hands on Chara's shoulders "You mustn't dwell in the future or the past, what matters is right here and now. The things you are worried about are exactly what your mother and I are looking after. It is our duty to prepare for those 'what if's', not yours. We both are aiding Frisk's efforts to make a better world for everyone! Now not only do you have us, you have Sans, Gaster, and Alphys, perhaps the greatest minds in our kingdom, also lending their observations. And do you honestly think that either Undyne or Papyrus aren't paying attention?" Asgore smiled "Chara you may have the ability to rewind time should something go wrong, but let US do the worrying."

Chara hugged her father once more, tears pricking her eyes "I just don't want to lose everything all over again… I don't want to have to start over, or see any of you get hurt…" Asgore returned the hug, and when they pulled away Chara looked down at her feet, eyes closed with tears forming around the edges. "Then it is a good thing you have so many watchful guardians isn't it? You have a large family of people who want nothing but the best for you, Asriel and Frisk. None of you bear the weight of this endeavor alone, you are no longer alone Chara, and you will never be." Chara nodded, placated for the time being "Now, I do believe you need to get to bed, you still have school after all." Chara nodded, being sent off with a pat on the head. She made her way upstairs, and into the room, only to see Asriel twisting and turning in his bed. His eyes were closed tightly, with tears forming at the corners, and he turned constantly as if unable to relax. Chara went to his side to try to rouse him from his nightmare "Azzy, wake up, it's just a dream!"

* * *

Authors note: I guess you could say Asriel is having...his best nightmare!


	23. Early mornings and preperations

Authors note: Oh what? Crap 2 weeks already! I apologize, here have this chapter!

* * *

Asriel woke up sitting in the Ruins… As a golden flower "What? No no no… Not again!"

He found that he could not talk or move willingly. The flower began to look around quickly, and found Toriel. He heard Flowey's voice….his voice call out "Howdy, mother! Toriel turned, only for a vine to go through her chest, shattering the soul completely. Asriel's scream was drowned out by Flowey's insane laughter. He watched Flowey go through the inhabitants of Snowden, leading up to cornering and strangling Papyrus.

"N-NOW FLOWEY, I KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS, PLEASE JUST LET ME-"

but Papyrus never got to finish, Asriel watched as Flowey tightened the vine wrapped around his neck, popping off Papyrus' skull. The scene switched to Flowey luring Undyne to Hotland where he pushed her into a lava pit, killing her instantly, and soon he was in the judgment hall. There Sans stood in front of him, with Papyrus' scarf wrapped around his neck, and a blaster pointed directly at him. A flash of light and shaking occurred, and suddenly he was in his six soul form, standing in front of Frisk.

Asriel began to scream louder "Wait...no stop! Don't!" but it was too little, and far too late. Omega flowey was mercilessly tearing Frisk apart with his vines, or obliterating her with bombs and motuh beams. Eventually Frisk began to speak.

"Azzy, wake up, it's just a dream!"

"Wait what?"

Asriel was awakened by Chara shaking him. He sat up and looked at Chara who was over him while Frisk seemed to be snoring peacefully, she looked at Asriel with concern.

"That looked like one heck of a nightmare Asriel…"

"I-Im fine, it was just a bad dream…."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Asriel looked down, tears forming in his eyes. "It was Flowey….a nightmare about one of THOSE timelines…it went all the way to hurting Frisk..." Chara gasped and pulled Asriel into a hug "None of that was your fault Azzy, you weren't yourself what so ever. Asriel pulled from the hug and placed his hands on his head, talking quietly as to not wake Frisk.

"I….know that wasn't technically 'me'...but….it was. I still remember doing those things myself, making those decisions consciously. I knew they were wrong I just didn't care….I couldn't care. But everyone says that they forgive me,even Sans and Frisk, and I hurt them the most!"

"Asriel anyone would go insane living like that, literally anyone. That is _literally_ how humans can become serial killers, when our brains don't work right, or trauma causes them to not work right, and we stop feeling."

"I just wish I could forget...I can still see it sometimes. Whenever Sans plays with us and glows his eye, even when I KNOW he would never hurt us, sometimes i can't help but be reminded of everything." Chara looked down, and back up at Asriel, looking directly into his eyes

"Maybe you need to talk to mom and dad, maybe even dunkle Sans and Frisk considering that they remember a lot more. Maybe a good long conversation with them would put you at ease, but for now we should get to sleep, both of us are going to be tired as hell."

Asriel lightly chuckled "Yeah. Hey Chara….could you sleep next to me tonight? Please?" Chara let out a sigh and smiled at him.

"Fiiine, scoot over ya big crybaby"

"Thanks." and with that, the two fell asleep and no more nightmares were had.

In the early morning, Toriel opened the kid's door holding Sans over her shoulder the way Papyrus showed her, and saw the sleeping children. Asriel and Chara were on one bed, cuddled together in possibly the most adorable fashion, with blushes on both of their faces. She quickly took out her phone and took a picture before rousing Frisk.

"Mmmmmph...mornin mom, heh I see you're carrying another bag of bones eh?" With a yawn over Toriel's shoulder Sans spoke

" **Mornin kiddo." "** Morning dad."

"Frisk my child there is something you must see, here I will move out of the way." Toriel did so and Frisk let out a daaaaaaw at the sight.

"Seems almost a shame to wake them up…." An idea sparked in Frisk's mind. Her eyes flashed purple as she stood up, turning bot Asriel and Chara's souls blue. She then lifted yelling " **TIME TO WAKE UP LOVE BIIIIRDS!"**

"WAH!"

"Dam- Dangit Frisk!" The two landed on their beds softly as Frisk cackled

"Pffffft ahahahahaha that was too good to pass up." Toriel sighed "Frisk my child I fear you may have let Undyne influence you too much." "It was the perfect opportunity!" Chara got up off the bed and bonked Frisk on the skull.

"Yeah? Well lets see how you like it when we get you back!" Frisk only laughed.

"Bring it on."

"Children hush, now that you three are awake, it is time to get ready for school." The group made their way downstairs where Papyrus had breakfast ready. Toriel sat Sans down in his seat, right next to a warm cup of coffee and a bottle of ketchup, he was still snoring. Everyone took their seats and Asgore walked out of his room and joined as well. Toriel looked over at Chara and Asriel and smiled.

" So why were you two sharing a bed? Did one of you have a bad dream?" Asriel nodded "Yeah it was really scary, so Chara agreed to keep me company."

"Aw that's sweet of you Chara." Chara smiled a bit and continued to eat and eventually the tree of them went to school.

For the day everyone was out doing their things. Asgore was preparing for the U.N meeting, learning that the sovereignty of monster kind would be discussed, as well as the subsequent discussions of how they wish to distribute their technologies to the world. He was informed that if they wished it, monsters could form their own country with their own laws and customs, and that there were already some willing to give room for their race. On the other side of the coin, they could choose to dissolve the kingdom completely and become citizens of the U.S, granting the country a huge advantage over others, so some would think. He dutifully took note of every detail and made sure to speak to everyone about this decision.

Alphys was in her lab creating and testing artificial limbs and working artificial organs. Many of the human scientists there were amazed at what lengths magic could go. She had almost never felt more accomplished in her life, except for when she first officially asked Undyne out, and without a single stutter, applied one of Frisk's finest flirts. Undyne was doing her usual child bench pressing, as well as giving the kids one awesome gym period.

Gaster worked in his lab, setting up the machine to send an alarm to his phone if an AU begins to collide with their universe. Thus far nothing has been happening, though these places were very very interesting. He would often receive calls from Alphys to assist on certain things in her own research, and Sans seemed to be taking an interest in science once more rather than laying on the couch. Papyrus had a day off, which he spent with Mettaton, the two had been spending more and more time togeather lately.

"Papy dear, I do believe I have just had the most fabulous idea!"

"WOWIE, WHAT IS IT?"

"What if you and I made a television show, about people making it through your magnificent puzzles?"

"THAT WOULD BE AMAZING! THE WORLD WOULD FINALLY SEE THE GREATNESS OF MY PUZZLE CREATING SKILLS! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"Indeed, we should do some planning!"

The two spent the date discussing puzzle ideas and set locations. When the kids got home, Asgore, Toriel, and Sans were already there. They ate some snacks, did their homework, and when everyone was in the living room, Asriel stood in front of everyone.

"Everyone….I need to tell you guys about the dream I had. It was horrible because….it was about the past timelines as Flowey." Everyone looked shocked and slightly worried.

"The dream went through everyone, Flowey hurting mom, dad, Papyrus, Undyne, even Frisk and Sans. I still remember everything. I can still remember the feeling of Dust on me, or getting hit by various attacks, or those horrible things I did to everyone…" Asriel was crying now. Frisk got up and rush hugged her brother.

"You shouldn't have to remember any of that, none of it was actually you!" Asgore and Toriel both went to Asriel, followed by Chara and Sans in one big group hug, they all spent some time consoling the child, and hopefully, putting his mind at ease.

* * *

Author's note: I figured this would be a good place to stop, i am sorry once more for this taking so long to put out, 's just that i mainly write as I feel like it, and that can cause some inconsistency :/ But i am so glad that you all are enjoying this. You know what? Im curious. Lets do a little poll, post a review about your favorite chapter from this lil story, and feel free to put why! Also I have a lil idea running through my head, and when I update my profile image that will be your clue :)


	24. the meeting

Author's note: heh my art skill sucks, but here's your hint, my new profile pic….let's see if it's good enough for people to maybe catch on.

After things calmed down, Asgore called Gaster over. When he arrived, everyone present sat to discuss their business with the U.N. Asgore informed everyone of the topics. Those topics being the advancements gained from monster/human cooperation, agreements with other countries, and whether or not monsterkind wishes to integrate with the U.S completely , dissolving the kingdom all together, or stay a separate kingdom, and discuss the various complexities that comes with such a decision. Frisk nodded and began to speak.

"Well first off, if we dissolve and become fully part of the U.S there would be no guarantee that our aid would reach the whole world, rather than just this country's allies. Also from what I do know, we would probably need a bunch of treaties and agreements if we stay a kingdom so we can be completely neutral to humans when they decide to start a war, right?"

Toriel nodded "Very good my child, you are learning well."

Asgore continued "Yes, if we were to become our own, we have been given word that the president has made plans in motion to give us an adequate amount of land to be part of our kingdom. We have the upper hand here, seeing as everyone want's what our kind can offer."

Frisk gave a thoughtful hum "But we would want to make sure it is absolutely clear that we want no part in any war, and also that our technology is to be made public, and available for all."

Chara had one concern that she brought up "What if when we separate, someone tries to attack us?" Gaster smiled and spoke.

"WeLl ThAt Is WhAt the alliance agreements would help with, most countries would want us as allies, and potentially in turn for our gifts to the world, they would also protect us from the ire of OtHeRs ThAt WoUld Do Us HaRm."

Asriel tilted his head "But what about the humans that already live in the areas that the president would give us? People wouldn't want to just move from their homes."

Sans shrugged " **Well maybe we should talk about giving them the option to stay and be under our rules, which tibia honest, wouldn't be THAT different from what they are already under. And we should set up an easy immigration method so that people can leave our area if they want, or other humans can move in. Other monsters may want to live in the U.S as well, so maybe that should be another part of the discussion."**

Asgore smiled "That is a good idea, however we should also discuss the other side of the coin. While being a separate nation would make us truly free to live as we wish, it leaves us open to betrayal, terrorism, and potentially a forced war. However if we become fully part of this country, we would have all the rights that we have now, thanks to Frisk's amazing work. We would also have guaranteed protection from many threats, at the cost of the possibility of not everyone receiving our aid. Though there is a possibility that we could strengthen this county's bond with other nations, and maybe even form new ones."

Toriel frowned slightly "However there is another problem with that. We would be considered american citizens, Frisk being the monster ambassador would mean nothing, and our interests might get misrepresented. While we would be able to vote on laws, we could as easily lose the vote and not be fully represented. We would have some person we don't know acting for all americans, including us, Rather than we being able to fully express our views."

Frisk sighed "So really if anything I would be a representative of monster interests during a vote, but not much more than that, if at all. Both ideas carry their share of downsides…..maybe we should ask around and get a general idea of what people think."

Sans spoke up " **sounds good, maybe we could get mettaton to ask around through his news station, get some useful data from both monsters and humans. Preferably though we need to know what areas or states we would be given so that those people can weigh in as well, and we should probably show as much of our hands as possible so that they have a good understanding of what's happening."**

Asriel smiled "I wonder If he's gonna go local now since he's dating Papyrus."

" **I maaaaaay have heard them discussing it."**

"Cool!"

Asgore coughed in his hand, and began to speak " We seem to have an agreeable plan for reaching our decision. The meeting will be in a few weeks time, giving us plenty of it to prepare." Everyone nodded, and proceeded to spread the word.

News outlets everywhere in every country were talking about this meeting. Mettaton had spread the word and it seemed most monsters would rather keep their kingdom. The humans that would be affected by such a decision were informed as well. Many moved from their areas, but more of them stayed, interested in seeing how a monster society would rule itself. These areas were North and South carolina, and Virginia. While this was a bit large for the populace of monsters, it was fully intended that they would be able to grow into it now that they were free from their small mountain prison. It seemed that the monster ambassador had her answer. Before departure Chara made sure to SAVE, and they went off to a location only known to those that would be attending the meeting. They flew on a first class airliner, bringing Undyne, Gaster and Alphys along. Papyrus was left to be a substitute for Undyne in gym, much to the children's delight, while Mettaton kept an eye on things through his news network. During dinner over the pacific, Alphys tapped her glass with a spoon, getting everyone's attention.

"S-So um...I know th-that maybe this is a little random, but I have something I n-need to say." She promptly got up and looked Undyne dead in the eye.

"Undyne, in the underground, before we met I was afraid of my mistakes. And rather than being open with everyone, and embracing who I am proudly, I chose to hide away. That day in waterfall when we first met, i'm pretty sure you know this, but you saved my life that day. You helped me finally feel okay about who I am, and make peace with the things i've done. Undyne I love you and want to stay with you forever." So Alphys knelt, and held out a ring, eliciting a gasp from Undyne.

"Holy crap!" Undyne swiftly got up, lifting Alphys in a hug. "I love you too, and you know what nerd?! I SAY HELL YEAH! Hell yeah I'm gonna marry you!" Everyone in the airplane cheered, and laughs and smiles were had all the way to their destination.

The meeting itself was a success. Frisk delivered her speech, her words brimming with determination. All leaders present were paying close attention to her words, her ideas.

"Peace should be something we ALL want. With the help of monster kind, we will not need to fight over resources. As one, we can all ensure a long and prosperous life for every being on this planet of ours!"

Eventually all countries agreed to sign the neutrality agreement, allowing the kingdom of monsters to benefit the world without being implicated as allies to any one country. The next agreement was one that allowed most of their advancements to be allowed to reach the general public. Just as well, the U.S, Britain, France, and several other countries agreed that should anyone attack the monsters country, the others shall intervene with extreme prejudice. Boarders were marked and agreed upon, and over time, Monsters had a land to call fully their own. Asgore would still be king, the humans that chose to stay lived peacefully with their monster neighbors, and the level of progress was plain to see. Though there were many, that despised monsters still. How dare they take their land, how dare they think they have a place amongst humans? These beasts need to be taught a lesson, starting with that traitor ambassador of theirs.

A man, clad in black approaches the monster/human school. Hidden from view, he watches humans and monsters converse during their lunch period. Teachers are scattered about, many were gathered around a loud talking skeleton, and Frisk…..perfect. Quietly and unseen, he approached, with a gun in hand and a bomb on his chest.

Authors note: *whistles a slowed down bonetrousel.*


	25. Flowy's of the world

Author's note: Prepare for blood and death. Who's blood? Who's death? Prepare to find out ;)

* * *

The human saw what he needed to see, his sacrifice would alert the rest, a fight for humankind. To rid the world of these parasites, and all those that allow these lesser beings to walk on THEIR land. He slipped unseen, and pressed the detonation button, right in the middle of the entry way. The explosion tore the room asunder. Walls broke down like they were nothing, and black vans began to surround the school. The students were in a panic, the attackers wore all black, complete with masks. Chaos spread throughout the school as the monster children fought back their attackers, saving lives, but for some it came at the cost of their own. Chara had been separated from Frisk and Asriel, Frisk was going to meet her in the gym. When she heard the explosion Chara ran as fast as she could to where they were supposed to meet. Papyrus quickly picked up Asriel and ran when attackers started to approach.

"WE MUST FIND FRISK AND CHARA, FAST!"

"Right." On the way they passed a teen holding a dying snowdrake.

"Stay awake man….d-don't snow flake out on me, right?"

"Ha….good…... one….." The monster turned to dust in the teens arms. As the group forced themselves to pass, the teen shuddered and started to cry as he did his best to gather and protect the dust of his former friend.

Papyrus' rout however was blocked by 5 humans wielding various weapons.

"The hell do you freaks think you're goin?"

"WE ARE LEAVING, SHOULD YOU TRY TO HARM EITHER OF US…..YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE A BAD TIME." One of the men laughed

"Oho, i'd like to see you try, PARASITE!"

"VERY WELL THEN HUMAN….IF YOU WILL NOT CHANGE YOUR COURSE, I HAVE NO CHOICE." A very different theme began to play as Papyrus' eye glowed orange.

The attackers started dragging away humans and monsters alike, bound and gagged into their escape vehicles, while a group of ten appeared in front of Frisk. They had crowbars, some had bats, and one man was up front with a shotgun.

"Well well well if it ain't the traitor freak." the shotgun man yelled, causing a glare from Frisk

"At least i'm not a dirty child murderer, who the hell do you think you are!?" Frisk yelled, her eyes blazing fiercely with purple flames.

"We are the ones who will purge your filth from this planet! Your kind don't belong here, it's time we put you back in the ground, PERMANENTLY!" The man leveled his gun at Frisk, only to have her throw him upwards

"If you keep going the way you are now….you are NOT going to like what happens next." Frisk had knocked out his shotgun and had it flung further down the hall, but the man pulled out a knife, earning a shrug from Frisk "Whelp…..don't say i didn't warn ya." (Cue….. hm you know what? Pick your own megalovania that you think would be fit for this fight, im picking waters of megalovania.) The group rushed forward, causing Frisk to laugh. Quickly she teleports behind them sending a wave of fire and bone towards the group. The humans noticed this trick, and a few dodged, and the others got a minor scrape, and some were being afflicted with karmic retribution.

"It's a beautiful day outside."

Frisk dodged more attacks, and surrounded the group in a large spinning circle of gaster blasters, managing to knock two of the ten unconscious.

"The birds are singing, and the flowers are blooming."

The leader man with a knife charged towards Frisk, resulting in her teleporting behind him, and then teleporting away as another swung to attack with a bat. The leader would probably have a major fracture on his shoulder now.

Frisk raised her arm, turning all the souls blue as mazes of fire and bone appeared around them, knocking 2 more out.

"On days like these, people like YOU…."

Frisk once again dodged several hits. She thought about teleporting home…but she needed to buy as much time as possible, these guys were focusing her, not them, god she hopped Chara and everyone made it out. Her eye flames grew in intensity and rage. And she raised walls of fire, large and imposing, white hot, and ready to envelop the murderers.

"SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!" The flames cascaded onto the group, the attack was meant to be painful, not lethal, and it did its job well. Three more fell unconscious, smelling of somewhat charred flesh. However out from one of the walls, the knife wielding man game through and slashed Frisk, the knife going from her left shoulder blade, cutting diagonally across her sternum and ribs. Her eyes widened in shock as blood came from her wound and mouth.

"S-So that's it huh?"

"Your time is over."

"Oh, but we're just about to have round two!" Frisk grinned evilly at the man as her body started to shift, causing everyone to back up in response. Frisk rose in her undying form, eye flames blazing.

"You're gonna have to try a LOT harder than that." One of the group members ran away, however what was not known was that he called for backup…..and picked up the shotgun. Frisk slammed the others around the hall repeatedly, damaging them heavily.

Chara was running through the halls looking for Frisk and Asriel, down one hall she heard ""You're gonna have to try a LOT harder than that."...FRISK! She ran down the hall only to see Frisk get shot in the back of the skull with a shotgun….99999999. Chara felt as if all the air had been taken from her lungs as she saw the top right quarter of Frisk's skull get blown off, dust flying everywhere. Her good eye went dark as she collapsed, limp.

"WE TOLD YOU WE WOULD PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE, DEMON!" The knife wielding man spat. He and the others got up and tried to finish her off….but then they heard foot steps.

They turned and Saw Chara standing there, shaking with tears in her eyes.

"Oh poor little girly, does this upset you? Don't feel bad for this lesser being it-"

"You hurt my sister." this phrase earned chuckles fromt he group

"And just what the hell can you do? Take her away boys."

Music started, and Charas eyes began glowing red, Chara was pissed, and filled with DETERMINATION. (*Cue megalo strike back)

"Greetings. I, am Chara. I am the one who will show you what a TRUE demon is." As she said this she lifted her head up, locking eyes with the shotgun wielding man, who aimed right at her. Chara held out her hand and sent a fan of knives at the gun toting being, and sliced his hands clean off. He fell to his knees screaming as the leader looked in shock.

"W-What the hell are you?"

"Your best nightmare." With another wave, Knives emerged from the gorund, forcing everyone to step back, as knives flew at them from all sides. Throats were slit, and hearts were stabbed. The only one left standing was the man with a knife of his own.

"You will pay for this, little demon bitch!"

"Now is that any way to talk to a child? Guess mama was too much of a whore to teach you any better." The man gave a loud and indignant yell as he ran towards Chara with his knife, and with one swift motion of her newly acquired blade, a red wave was sent forward, slicing the man's legs off, and throwing them clear across the hall. He was screaming in agony.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that...you were talking all that good shit earlier, until i cut your goddamn legs off." The man finished screaming in pain, and uttered his last words before falling into unconsciousness.

"It doesn't matter, by now my boys have gotten away, you freaks haven't seen the last of humanities vanguard, demon." Chara giggled

"Fine, I'll just keep you alive so we can interrogate you….. I do hope they let me do some persuading." Chara sighed as her music calmed down and she began to think more clearly…..wait what the hell jsut happened? How did she…..weas it magic? And….she killed most of them. She gained LV...oh god Frisk! Chara ran to Frisk's side holding her hand scremaing for help. Frisk's form was shaking, the hit was nines across the board, her determination seemed barely able to keep her solid, her form shimmering every now and of Frisk seemed to be a mix between solid and starting to melt, barely holding herself together.

From afar Papyrus heard Chara's cries for help as he took Asriel in his arms, leaving behind the unconscious bodies of their assailants. The two were shocked at what their next sight was. Blood, and lots of it. Throats slashed, Limbs and hands laying around, and a few unconscious bodies….AND FRISK! The two rushed towards Frisk and Chara asking what happened. Everyone had tears in their eyes.

"I-I don't Know Pap, but we need to help Frisk! She had nearly a quarter of her skull taken out!" Papyrus' sockets widened,the rest of the day was a blur. Papyrus and Asriel managed to generate enough healing magic to keep Frisk alive until they rached the hospital.

Frisk was transported to a hospital, along with other injured…..and dead. Many teachers lost their lives defending their students, Undyne was lucky to only deal with minor wounds from successfully protecting many lives. Toriel had been rushing the halls trying to find her children, only to be ushered out by police who had already cleared the area. The police were baffled when they saw the area Chara and the others were in, bodies ripped apart, throats slit, one man missing limbs and several other unconscious bodies left by Papyrus and Frisk. After statements and the horrible wait, the family was together again in the waiting room, waiting to see Frisk, and after hours of painful waiting the doctor came out to address everyone. His cloths were free of dust, or any tell tale signs that anything bad happened, much to everyone's relief, and he began to speak.

"Frisk is now in stable condition, it was a battle, but the kid is more determined than we ever thought possible for a monster. Im guessing that's because she was formerly a human, but we are going to keep a close watch on her magic and determination levels so she heals properly, we halted the melting but we need to be sure we keep a strict balance on her at all times." The doctor turned to Gaster and Alphys

"Doctors, you two know about these kind of things better than us at the moment, any information you can provide would help greatly." The two scientists nodded as the doctor turned to the others. "Frisk had the top quarter of her skull taken out by a shotgun, destroying that top portion of her skull, and causing great damage to the eye socket, leaving it wide open. Our hope is to get that part to form again, and then turn our attention to the damaged eye. Currently her Hp is sitting at twenty out of three hundred, very low, but at the very least stable." After such news, the family sat, Toriel Sans and Asgore sitting beside Chara and Asriel, offering them comfort. Chara looked at her feet in contemplation….she had to tell them, she knew she had LV and that Sans and Frisk would see it anyway. Everyone was crying, and exhausted from the she got up in front of everyone. Once everyone's attention was gotten, she began to tell them what happened

"When I saw Frisk get hurt, I was not just angry….it was much stronger than that, suddenly music started playing and I lost myself to it. I-I didn't even know how I did it but I started using magic, doing things that I never thought i could do. In the end, i wound up killing people because of it." Asriel spoke quickly

"Oh….. my child, it looks like you have magic…."

" Golly that means you are the first human magician in millenia, do not fear, Chara, we shall teach you all we know of this."

"you did what you had to do kiddo, it's all going to be alright now."

"Oh hell yeah! Now we've got all three punks up for training, FUHUHUHUHUHU!"

The T.V had been flicked on as the news reporter began to speak.

"A recent tragedy has struck the monster kingdom today as a large group of terrorists attacked the first school for humans and monsters. Many teens were killed, or taken from the grounds in black unmarked vehicles. Many teachers, police officers, humans and monsters, lost their lives. Brothers, sisters, Sons and daughters….in truth a sickening event by those who claim it was for 'humanity'."

The reporter was shaking, clearly angry "The terrorists that were captured have been taken in for questioning by the monster kingdom, and by the U.S considering that a good deal of the attackers came from our country. The group seems to be comprised of people from many countries, and religions, all of whom believe they are fighting for all humankind. The monster ambassador, Frisk Serif, was critically injured in the attack, and is recovering from her wounds. News outlets all over the world are abuzz with this development, causing mass outrage. Even as we speak humans from here and all over the globe gather together from all walks of life, all religions and beliefs cast aside to cry out in unison, in support, to those affected by this horrific event."

The reporter was about to say something else, but the picture started to shift, static forming and clearing as a different face appeared on screen.

"We interrupt your wound licking for a very special announcement. This was only a taste of what Humanities Vanguard will bring upon monsterkind and all who willingly allow such filth to walk amongst us. Today we set an example of what happens to monsters, and those that support them." The television shifted to a cage where two human and two monster teenagers were in the back corner. The teens stood in front of the monsters, glaring at them.

"Don't you dare touch them."

"Wow you guys are very brave, attacking kids. I bet ya'll are compensating for something." The man behind the camera pulled out a gun, Toriel, Sans and Asgore made sure to have the kids eyes and ears covered.

*BANG*

*BANG*

"This is the fate that awaits you all. If you continue to side with these creatures, you will all die like them as well." The feed cut off.

After days of rest for Frisk, she was close to waking up. When she did, her head was pounding, she sat up only to realize she couldn't open her other eye. Looking around at their faces she smiled

"Man….I have one SKULL splitting headache…." That was it, all the tension in the room had been cut. Everyone broke down in a fit of laughter.

"damnit kiddo! That was the wrong kind of joke to make right now, ya bonehead!" Everyone else had similar responses, and began to give Frisk the news. She was furious, her left eye started to glow, but in the end, she knew she had to recover before any plans could be made.

It was a few days before Frisk was allowed to leave the hospital, her head was head still wrapped in bandages for the time being. Asgore and Toriel, thought it prudent to teach Chara about her brand of magic right away, and the three stood their large yard that had seen many an epic battle. To the sidelines where Frisk, Asriel,Papyrus and Sans, eagerly watching. Chara seemed nervous

"B-But what if I accidentally hit you? I don't know how to control it yet!" Toriel smiled

"My child that is the great thing about being a monster, you do not wish to harm us, therefore your attacks may give us a scratch, however there is one thing we will show you as well." Asgore stepped forward.

"The type of magic you have is determined by your soul, which for you, is pure determination. It apparently allows the saves and resets, but with the magical form of it, one of your main abilities would be wielding your own style of magic, rather than just bursts of energy that do different things. From what you have told us, your attack magic takes the form of knives. Determination magic is strong enough to enhance your physical prowess such as speed, as you become determined to focus on your foe and defeat them. It is also strong enough to be extremely fatal to humans and monsters alike if enough intent is bent into the attack. However it has a glaring flaw, which has existed in all human magic wielders." Chara nodded taking in all the information.

"We shall begin the fight to demonstrate just what we mean." and with that Toriel and Asgore prepared to duel.

Chara looked down as her theme began, she grinned as she lifted up her hand, and raised a fan of knives, flinging them at the two. However the blades did not go far as with a tiny burst of flame, the blades were disintegrated. Toriel began to speak.

"As you can see my child, Human magic can scarcely live up to monster magic as far as attacking goes. Their only advantage magic wise was their ability to pour their souls into their magic, such as what they did with the barrier. However as you get better and more used to your powers, it will become somewhat of a more fair fight. Having a pure red soul, Your access to magic will be much stronger than most humans would be able to muster, capable of power closer to our own. This is due to how determined you are to wield such power." Chara nodded and the parents continued their magic lesson. Weeks passed as word of the new terrorist group spread, just like the Vanguard wanted.

What they did not plan for, however, was how polarizing their actions would be. You see, there may be a lot of bad people in the world….but those willing to kill children, will find no place to hide for very long. While all the worst of humanity came forth that dreadful day…..it sparked the rise of the best. Gangs that used to be notorious for violence began putting up delta runes as a sign of unification, against those that sided with 'Humanities Vanguard', humans of all walks of life united on both sides.

The Flowey's of the world have arisen, but so have the Sans' of the world, those who just wanted to live in peace and casually enjoy life, and will fight to protect it if necessary. The Toriels of the world, who rose with great precision and care. The Undynes of the world, fiercely loyal and ready to lay down their lives to protect the innocent. The Asgores of the world, Leaders, Ready to step up and face their challenges with their head high as all leaders should, and doing what must be done to protect their people. The Papyrus' of the world, unfading support, and those hoping to avoid bloodshed by preventing the terrorist group from gaining any more followers. The Alphys' and Gasters of the world, smart individuals that put meaning in 'knowledge is power.' The world united, but not in the way the Vanguard expected.

* * *

Authors note: So im thinking that once i do the weddings for Alphyne and Soriel, that will be where I end this fic, though I will definitely leave an opening for the sequel, but not for a bit. I have other ideas I want to try out, and my other fic, Police tale can be focused on more fully. I have like, three ideas for the asylumtale AU, though only one of them is one i feel like i can actually write well atm, an idea for mobtale, and i think i might bring back breaking point with some differently occurring storylines updated whenever the hell i feel like it. Basically Im going to wrap this fic up with a neat lil bow, and the sequel will be….less plot oriented. Im thinking oneshots at the moment, something like soriel baby, papyton baby down the road, maybe some high school crushes? Idk but wouldn't that be soemthin? Maybe in the next chapter i'll tell yall about the 3 ideas i've got, but this note is gonna be long, sorry!

For those of you who may be interested, and or have been really wanting me to write angst, Y'all want breaking point. It's rated M for violence to the max, and has Sans killing everybody bc resets and evil Chara. I am indeed considering bringing it back with alternative ways it could have gone.

NEXT, this is pretty important. So i found this fic called "The Golden Quiche" by sophtopus. It's actually a really cool fanfic where the writer actually made this whole deep thing with human magic and things like that, pretty much a really detailed lore and set of magic rules for their fic that really goes deep into and it is pretty much a novel. Over 87 chapters in and it is still going strong. This person has actually published a book as well, seriously you should check this person out.


	26. The wedding

As word spread of those rising against the new terrorist group, more joined in unison against them. Over the course of months the group's activities were decreased significantly, causing them to break apart in several violent gangs. Police officials still work to capture these people, however all that are left are the most dangerous and elusive. After about a month of PR hell and talks with monsterkind's recovering ambassador, Things finally began to return to normal, mostly. Gangs were still attacking monsters and humans, bringing people in to their folds. Frisk had not yet fully recovered from the attack, turns out it takes a while to fix cut ribs and a missing section of her skull. The ribs healed, but the top right of her head was wrapped in bandages still as her body slowly rebuilt itself.

During this time the kids could not play or rough house much, and Chara sure as hell wasn't going to train against Asriel with her magic until she knew for sure how to use it. So with things quieting down, and his son's wedding just a few weeks away, Gaster had an idea. He called Alphys to ask if it would be okay to use her memory machine again for a fond family trip down memory lane should the others agree. Alphys said yes and soon everyone agreed and met at the lab. After some discussion Gaster was voted up first, to talk about Sans and Papyrus as baby bones.

"Oh I CaN Do MoRe ThAn that, what you see may shock you." Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, and the kids sat in their seats and they began to watch as Gaster's memory was presented to them.

The group watched as a younger gaster made his way through a lab

" W.D.G's log, entry one. After using a piece of my soul and a carefully prepared solution, the experiment should be ready at this time. Should it succeed, I will have ways of experimenting with magic that none have been able to. The reason of course, is because if the subject during these experiments were a sentient being, the pain and conditions implied would be enough to make anyone insane. It is my intention to make a mimicry of the monster form as to conduct these experiments without causing actual harm." This gaster was young, there were no cracks in his skull. He entered a room where a tall blue test tube stood, and inside it, a small skeleton with a bone structure similar to….Sans.

Everyone gasped in shock, Frisk began to speak

"Wait what the heck?"

" **just watch the rest, don't worry about it."**

The memory continued as Gaster approached the tube.

"Subject S-2 has proven the most successful thus far, all others refusing to form until now."

Gaster began the process of draining the liquid and pulling out S-1 laying flat on a table. The skeleton was about the size of a baby, gaster had hopped that it would grow, however eventually something unexpected happened. The subject had opened his eyes….quickly closing them tight letting out a cry. The group heard past Gasters mind reeling.

"What? Crying? But it wasn't supposed to…..ITS ALIVE!" Gaster quickly grabbed a nearby towel and gently held the babybones.

"The experiment….no….the being created from my soul seems to have gained sentience, and has its own magical makeup, effectively it is as if I went and had a child….my...child. I cannot continue the experiments, no absolutely not!. Asgore will need to know, it is back to square one as far as proper creation of artificial souls."

The memory faded as everyone looked at both Sans and Gaster.

" **So uh, yeah pretty much the textbook definition of test tube baby."**

"SANS WAS I BORN THE SAME WAY?"

" **Actually, yeah, hey dad keep goin' can't miss me bein' the adorable lil scamp i was."**

"Oho We CeRtAiNlY CaNnOt miss that." Frisk clapped her hands

"This is gonna be good!"

The next memory seemed to take place about a few months later, Gaster had been searching the whole house for Sans.

"Now where did he run off to?' Gaster pondered until he entered the kitchen just in time to see Sans roll off the top of the fridge. Gaster yelped as he used blue magic to catch Sans.

"Sans! How the heck did you get up there?! And how did you get out of your crib young man?"

" **Gaaaphhhht ababa goo."** Past Gaster rubbed the sides of his skull where his temples would be.

"What have I gotten into…" Everyone chuckled

"TYPICAL OF SANS TO FALL ASLEEP ANYWHERE HE CAN GET TO!"

" **what was that? couldn't hear you i was asleep."**

"SANS! WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FAMILY MOMENT, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE NAPPING!"

" **Heh, sorry bro."**

"AnYwAy…."

Once more the memory shifted to Sans holding a teddy bear, that appeared very dirty and well worn, in need of a wash.

"Now Sans, please give me ."

" **Nuh!"**

"Saaaans…"

" **Mmmmph"** Gaster quickly grabbed the rabbit's head, only for Sans to put his hands ontop of his own hand. Gaster was met with pitch black eye sockets as Sans threateningly said

" **goo."** Causing the group to chuckle once more.

"SANS WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT?"

" **hey that bunny was special to me."**

"THEN WHY NOT LET IT BE TAKEN CARE OF?"

" **are you kidding? It took me a long time to get it that dirty."**

"It ToOk YoU LiTErALlY a day to get it absolutely filthy."

" **see? a really long time."** more giggles as both Papyrus and Gaster sighed.

The scene changed again to Gaster trying to feed Sans baby food, only for Sans to smack the spoon out from his hand.

" **Nuh!"**

"Sans Serif!"

" **Ge duh aaaaaaahn!"**

This made everyone burst out cackling.

"As you can see, Sans' phrase was with him since before he could talk."

" **heh, nice goin lil me."**

Gaster showed more memories, Sans starting school, his first report card, getting A's in science and math, a B in reading and a C in elementary school gym. Both reading and gym classes had the same complaint of Sans falling asleep in the middle of them, despite not actually having narcolepsy. Gaster decided that Sans wasn't being challenged enough and would be homeschooled.

" **Yep, remember that bit, hey we're gettin' close to paps being made."**

"FINALLY WE SHALL SEE THE CREATION OF GREATNESS ITSELF, NYEH HEH HEH!"

The memory sifted once more, Sans was following Gaster back down to the same lab he was made in, looking to be about ten.

" **So this is where i came from?"**

"Yes, I initially did an experiment and you became the happy result!"

" **cool! So whatcha workin on now?"**

"Well the initial experiment was to make an artificial monster soul so we could trick the barrier into opening, however instead, the piece of my soul that was there to be the catalyst formed another half from the solution you were born in, effectively creating you. This time I am trying a slightly different solution."

" **Oh….so i was a mistake?"** That statement made everybody cringe and heartstrings were viciously plucked, They watched as Past Gaster quickly rounded on him, meeting him at eye level.

"Sans Serif, I never want you to refer to yourself as a mistake EVER . You are not a mistake, you are not an accident. You are a part of my life that I have been absolutely blessed with. "

" **a-alright, sorry, i just meant as far as the experiment went, it didn't work."**

"I would say we got a far better result, now come along if you still want to see the newest attempt." Sans followed his dad as they entered the old room he was made in. This time the tube was filled with a bright orange liquid, complete with a fully formed monster soul, hued lightly with orange and a tiny hint of red. The label on the tube said P-1 Gaster gasped and checked the machine. The soul had a small amount of determination.

" **wait red means determination right? isn't that supposed to be bad?! is the soul going to be alright?"** Gaster nodded, confirming that the soul only had a very small amount, slightly above an average monster.

"We will have to wait and see if this stays a soul, or not."

" **I...feel something...from it. I dont think it worked….i'm having a baby brother!"**

"What? How would you know? What do you mean by feel it?"

" **Its like...a warm feeling, like a bit of confusion, but im not the one that's confused. Hes...curious, and loud, i think hes gonna be an uppercase! Dad can i please stay and watch him grow? Pleeease?"** The group awwed at the tiny Sans' excitement.

"It may be a tad dull sitting here by yourself, I suppose we could camp here as soon as i grab some things, you know the rules while i'm gone though."

" **Yes! Thank you!"**

Current Gaster spoke "As you can see, Sans and Papyrus have a rare occurrence of-

Toriel gasped "A soul link! Those are supposed to be extraordinarily rare!"

" **Well he did wind up with a couple extraordinary kids."**

"Heck yeah! And now we know why Papyrus is almost as unstoppable as me! Fuhuhuhuhu!" Undyne was cackling, reaching over to noogie Papyrus.

"UNDYNE PLEASE DO NOT NOOGIE THE SKELETON!"

"Make me, nerd!"

"VERY WELL!" Undyne was instantly turned blue and returned to her seat.

"Nggggaaaa"

"If YoU tWo ArE qUiTe FiNiShEd...Sans would you like to take over to show the progress of Papyrus' soul?

" **sure."**

Sans switched places with Gaster and his memory was pulled forward.

Gaster had just left as kid Sans pulled up a chair watching the soul. His excitement was felt by everyone, and they watched as Sans and Gaster watched the soul develop into the lovable skeleton that he would be. Like Sans, Papyrus cried loudly, giving Gaster a clear indication of his font and case.

"His name is Papyrus..Sans, would you like to hold your new baby brother?"

Sans' eyes went wide as he agreed and was handed his new brother. Sans held the baby close and the memory faded.

" **and then i would torture him most of his life with puns, incidental music, and a lone sock on the floor."**

Everyone was smiling as it became late and time for the kids to go to bed, but the adults decided for a game of truth and dare. Unknown to the others, the kids were listening intently. Unfortunately they weren't doing anything interesting until they heard-

" **truth or dare bro?"**

"I CAN HANDLE ANYTHING YOU CAN COME UP WITH BROTHER, I CHOOSE DARE!"

"Hell yeah!" they heard undyne cheer.

" ' **aight, say the phrase written on this paper."**

:"WAIT….ARE YOU SURE?"

"Well my children are sound asleep, and they sleep like the…ANYWAY they sleep heavily so go ahead.

"ERM….ALRIGHT…."

" **god i'm such a bad influence"**

"YeS yOu ArE."

"AHEM….I AM THE GREAT F #$ing PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!"

The kids howled with laughter, right alongside the adults.

" **aaaah crap, they were awake….."**

The three kids shouted in unison "SWEEEEEEAAAAAARE JAAAAAAR!"

"NYOO HOO HOO! CHILDREN DISREGARD WHAT I SAID, I AM SO SORRY TORIEL, OH NO…."

"It is alright Papyrus I did tell you to say it.. Now if you excuse me i have some children to have words with."

"B-But hey Papyrus d-didn't that feel good to say?"

"THAT ACTUALLY FELT RATHER NICE….BUT NOW I HAVE RUINED MY STREAK OF NOT HAVING TO PUT MONEY INTO THE SWEAR JAR."

" **eh don't worry about it bro, i'll pay it so you can keep your streak."**

"THANK YOU SANS!" Laughter was heard from the living room as the kids got officially put to bed by Toriel.

After a few days Frisk's bandages were cut off by a doctor, revealing the right side of her skull. It was patterned with grey cracks going around the eye and over portions of her skull, as if someone shattered a porcelain doll and put it back together. She looked into a nearby mirror, running her hands over the markings.

"Huh, that's actually kinda cool."

The doctor looked over at her, Sans and Toriel.

" **so doc, what's the news."**

"I am sorry to say that we could not save your eye Frisk, we have done all we can, but it seems that your magic and what you were given could only heal so much. As you might notice, you are blind in that eye, and will be, quite possibly forever."

Frisk looked down "Huh, wow, thats real...EYE opening news. I can SEE why that would be the case, oh i guess thats just HALF right! or wait is it left now?" Frisk started to grin as her parents were holding back from laughing.

"Frisk my child, now is not really the time for such jokes."

"I suppose those jokes were to CORNEA for you." Sans had to lean his head on one of the counters covering his mouth, shaking

 **"dang kiddo..."** Frisk pointed at him looking at Toriel.

"There, IRIS't my case." At this point Toriel had to giggle

"Oh my child, I will grant you those were very funny, but truly..." Frisk smiled looking up at her, with only her left eye light glowing and the other socket dark it was almost creepy.

"Im fine mom, b'sides Undyne only has one eye, and she still kicks butt. So i'm not really freaking out."

" **well that and there is a little trick skeletons can do for eye sockets that don't quite work, it mimics a basic eye light, but it disappears when you start pumping magic and causing your good eye to flare."**

"Thats like what yours does...wait is something wrong with your eye then?"

" **nah, just to lazy to light it, one works fine."** Frisk face palmed hard.

" **hey tori, we told the kid not to do drugs, and what happens? they turn into a crack head."** Frisk cackled at the joke.

"All the drugs!" Everyone left the doctors laughing and telling jokes. The reactions were expected, worry from everyone but Undyne who congratulated them on how badass they look. Gaster helped get an eye light for her right eye. She would still be blind, but it would act like a glass eye for her. He also implemented magic so that it would disappear when she wanted it too, so the scary blank stare was still available.

A couple weeks passed and now everyone has gathered for the wedding. They had chosen the wedding to be outdoors, mainly just consisting of their group of friends, with Grillby and Muffet handling concessions and the was wearing an elegant white brides kid dress expertly bought and kept clean and soft by Mettaton, Chara wanted a nice black dress, so Mettaton got one that would sparkle as it moved in the light, as if the dress contained it's own little set of stars. Asriel had a classic tuxedo, and everyone else were similarly dressed. Sans took his place at the altar, as Frisk and Chara walked down spreading flower petals. The music started and Toriel came through the door wearing a light green dress. She made her way to her place on the altar, as the pastor began the ceremony. As the pastor spoke, Sans and Toriel looked into each other's eyes, hardly believing that this was finally happening. Gaster sat in the front row, tears of joy running down his face.

"Sans Serif, do you take Toriel Dreemurr to be your lawfully wedded wife?

" **i do."**

"Toriel Dreemurr, do you take Sans Serif to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I most certainly do!"

"Then I pronounce you two husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Swiftly Toriel lifted Sans up and planted a kiss, the two stayed like that for a good minute before separating as everyone cheered. Everyone was crying and the celebrations would be announced. One thing Toriel and Sans did not know about was something Frisk and Asriel had planned, a story. Frisk walke3d up to the staging area and held the microphone.

"Attention everyone! Asriel and I have a story of sorts to share for our parents." Frisk beamed over at Sans and Toriel who were looking curiously. Asriel stepped up and took the microphone.

"This story does start out a little sad, but trust me, the ending is nice. As you guys know, I used to be 'Flowey' and I had the ability to reset and all of that jazz. Not fun stuff, but during that time, I noticed and learned a lot of things, and This story is based off of what I learned from them." Everyone was watching expectantly.

"When the underground lost its hope, and it's prince, something else was lost too. " Asriel looked down to his feet.

"The queen had lost her smile. She made her home in the Ruins, closing the door to the rest of the underground. Though many monsters stayed in the Ruins, they feared the queen, for her eyes had lost the warmth they once had. They would appear so very cold, empty, and sometimes angry. But mostly, they were sad. And with each fallen child that left, she would lose yet another piece of herself, over and over, until… a knock was heard at her door." Asriel looked to his mother, who was covering her mouth, tears starting to form in her eyes, Sans had an expression on his face, indicating he knew where this was going.

" The strange visitor seemed to be practicing jokes. One after another he knocked and belted out puns, and other jokes of similar caliber. The queen said nothing at first, the stranger had startled her, unknowingly intruding upon her grieving. As always, she wished to remain hidden, and so, she fled. She would later return the next day, expecting the stranger to not return. However she was shocked to hear yet again 'knock knock'. He was there again, telling cheesy, corny ridiculous jokes. As he kept going she wondered if he knew somehow that she was there, if he would ever stop telling jokes….and she felt a smile run across her face. Quickly she hid it as she had been caught completely off guard. Soon, she began to think…"Is it right to hide it?" The man seemed a little lonely, telling jokes with nobody to laugh or react to them. "

Asriel smiled as he continued his story, Toriel was starting to cry as Sans leaned over the table, listening to the story. Asgore was shedding tears as well, hearing about the pain that his former wife went though, and a small sense of relief to know that she had been saved from such pain.

" Finally, with the next joke, the man had gotten a response. As they joked and talked The queen felt something she had not felt in a very long time. Comfort, a peace of mind. Finally, she had her smile back, a true smile." Asriel looked directly at Sans smiling with tears pricking his eyes.

"Sans, you managed to make mom feel better than she had in a very, very long time….Thank you, for bringing back mama's smile." Asriel walked off the stage and hugged Sans, who returned the hug earnestly. Papyrus was crying, orange tears falling from his sockets. Asgore walked over to Asriel, both he and Toriel hugged him.

"Golly son, that was one good story."

"Indeed, it was very nice my child."

"Well, Frisk and Chara helped me with a good part of it, like the stuff I wasn't really there for." Mettaton took place on the stage and spoke into the microphone.

"Alright darlings, with that done, now is the time for dance! Would the lovely bride and groom please kick us off? Show us how it's done darlings!"

Sans chuckled as Toriel took his hand and walked to the dance area. Toriel smiled at Sans, and when their music started, both participants souls shone through their clothing. The two linked hands and started with a waltz, and as they moved gracefully around the floor, warm flames sprouted and they too began to dance, swaying back and forth on the ground.

Sans' eye sparked a brilliant blue as he started to quicken the pace with the song, bones arising from the ground to move beside the flames, entering a dance of their own. Soon before Toriel knew it, they both were airborne, being raised by blue magic. She gasped as Sans's smile widened, his eye pulsing blue light creating an aura that surrounded them. Continuing the dance, they circled in the air, as the flames and bones from below began to slowly swirl upward to the pace of the music. As this dance continued, soon what could be seen was Sans and Toriel dancing in a column of blue light wrapped loosely in flame and bone.

The two danced amongst the open night sky and slowly came back down. The music began to fade, and they landed, still dancing and enjoying the others embrace. The column of light shrank to an aura that surrounded the two as the bones and flames settled on the floor, spinning slowly and rhythmically in a circle around the duo. As the Music reached its final beats, Toriel lifted Sans up, looking at eachother face to face, as the entered a passionate kiss.A bright glow surrounded the two, energy flowing from one to the other. As this embrace continued, the souls seemed to take on bits of the other's color and settle back into their bodies. Toriel set Sans down, and everyone cheered at the marvelous display. The family got together for a picture, and would forever remember this night.

* * *

Authors note: aaaaand thats a wrap people! This fic ends with a very high note. I plan to do a sequel, and trust me i have ideas for it, an alphyne kid who's theme is alphys takes action, neo impact, a papyton child, and a few more things. BUT before I do that, im taking a break from this, as to focus on jsut one fic for now. Currently I am working on Policetale, so please do check it out! And uh, thanks for the kind words, the patience, and everything.

oh and im saving the gangs for said sequel ;)

The story asriel talked about comes directly from a comic made by renrink over on tumblr, it was made as a post for Soriel week, and i thought it would make a cool thing for him to do. The comic the story comes from is over somewhere on renrinks tumblr page, so check it out!

Also, part of me wants to do a gravity falls crossover with this, like mt ebbott in the town, bill possesses Frisk not expecting Chara to be there, and makes them both do a genocide run until dipper and mabel stop them at the judgement hall, but not after Sans dunks bill a few times. It will go on further than that if i write it, but i want to be sure im doing both undertale and GF justice


	27. the remake is up

so the remake is up now... its just form red to white (redone) if y'all are interested.


End file.
